Group Project
by glittergirl20
Summary: Modern Day A group of college kids get paired up for a group project each student is very different from one another. We have the football player, the slacker, the star student, and the loner. Will these students be able to pull together to finish the project or will they fail? The story will go past the group project to focus on the characters story/relationships. Lots of Odesta
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this story has been done before, but I got an idea and wanted to practice in this tense. Plus I think mine will be a little different... possibly.**

 **A Group Project**

Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, and Gale Hawthorne all got paired up to do a presentation for their Introduction to Shakespeare class and each one of them has very different personalities.

Finnick is on the college football team he isn't the star player, but he gets enough time. He wanted to get a good education and he knew an athletic scholarship would be the best way. In high school, he was in almost all the sport teams; swim team, baseball, basketball, football, and soccer. He wasn't good at all of them he was downright terrible at basketball, but always made the team because of his height even though he was more of a bench warmer. He was alright with baseball, but not great. He was great at soccer but not good enough for a scholarship. He was one of the fastest people on the football team and made a good amount of touchdowns. He impressed the scholarship scouts enough for him to get a full ride. Finnick's favorite sport in high school was swim team, but a lot of schools don't give out swimming scholarships. He was content with this and knew that the football scholarship could get him a free ride. Finnick wasn't stupid, but he wasn't the smartest kid in class.

Johanna wasn't the best at school because she didn't give a crap about what would happen after high school. She just wanted to live in the moment, but when the time came for college applications she started to do better in school. She managed to stop getting D's and C's and managed to get B's and C's more B's then C's. She got very good ACT scores and got into the college she wanted, but didn't get any scholarships. She now must work her way through college along with financial aid. Johanna lives with one of the first people she met at school; Annie. While Annie and Johanna are different they gel well together.

Annie was the valedictorian at her high school. Annie has always gotten good grades and likes succeeding in life. When Annie applied for schools she had many to choose from, even Ivy league schools, but she chose a simple college. It wasn't because of the program it was the campus itself. She just loved it there and could see herself in a classroom learning. Annie loves to learn new information, but that doesn't mean she loves school. Annie may do well in school, but she dislikes it. She likes the learning aspects of it, but hates papers and tests. Especially since tests don't test what you have learned, but really how good your memory is. Annie's whole life isn't just school it was more like that when she was in high school, but when she met Johanna she was able to have more fun. They would go to a parties and Johanna helped Annie be more courageous, Annie would have never asked a boy out before if she hadn't met Johanna. College is really making her into the person she always wanted to be when she was in high school.

Gale may come across as mysterious, but he is really just a normal fellow. He looks intimidating or downright mean due to his body structure and face. His face always looks mean unless he is smiling. Gale is just an average person who likes to keep to himself, he enjoys camping and wildlife. The most exciting thing in his life is his best friends Katniss, but he isn't getting completely what he wants from that relationship. He loves Katniss and wants nothing more than to be with her, but Katniss doesn't feel the same way. Gale brought it up once, but Katniss is so dense that she didn't really grasp that he was talking about them instead of another couple.

The group decided to meet up in the library at one in the afternoon. They all showed up one by one Annie first, then Finnick, then Johanna, but Gale didn't arrive on time.

"Can't we just do _Romeo and Juliet_?" Finnick asks the group.

There was no bother to start up chit chat because none of them really wanted to be here, they all had other things on their minds. Johanna was thinking about her job, Finnick was thinking about football practice, and Annie was wondering if she left her straight iron on; she didn't.

"No because that is what every other group will pick." Annie states. When people think Shakespeare that is usually the first thought that comes to mind so Annie wants to do something more 'original'.

"Jesus don't get her started she can become quite annoying about it." Johanna says. Johanna is her roommate and Johanna took this course because Annie said it would be easy.

"Fine, I'll let you guys pick from the list so I don't seem like a dictator." Annie says remembering Johanna's comment last night; that she is always the leader of a group project.

"Here's the list." Annie says and pulls it from her notebook.

 _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

 _Taming of the Shrew_

 _Othello_

 _Romeo and Juliet_

 _Hamlet_

 _Macbeth_

 _Winter's Tale_

"Which ones have been made into movies?" Johanna asks.

Annie sighs.

"I'm thinking _Taming of the Shrew_. It was a comedy, right? It's better than a depressing tragedy." Finnick says.

"Didn't they do a movie about that like that was very, very, very loosely based on the play." Johanna says.

" _Ten Things I Hate About You._ That does not count, no matter how much my high school English teacher wanted it to." Annie mumbles.

"Well the Wikipedia page says otherwise." Finnick says holding up his phone.

Annie shakes her head.

"We will not be using it as a reference point though. You actually need to read the play." She says. "Or go to class." She says and eyes Johanna who likes to skip because she knows Annie will share her notes.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to get here before we assign parts?" Finnick asks.

"Oh, right Gale." Annie says. Gale is a very forgettable person because he likes to stay quiet and mind his own business or at least in class. Annie doesn't know much about Gale or Finnick really, but she feels like she knows Finnick because of his football status.

"I've got to go to work in an hour so he better hurry his ass up." Johanna says.

"He can just get the leftover parts then." Annie says.

"I guess that is fair, but I think we can wait a little longer." Finnick says.

"I agree." Annie says and smiles at Finnick who smiles back. Johanna looks back and forth at them and rolls her eyes.

 _Two pretty people working together I wonder what will happen?_ Johanna thinks sarcastically. _I think Finnick the football player has many girls to choose from though._

In about ten minutes Gale shows up, he is wearing a work uniform because Gale works at the bookstore. The uniform is a navy blue and bright white with the mascot -Troy the Trojan- is on the back.

"Hey guys." He says and sits next to Johanna. "Sorry I was late it got really busy at the bookstore and I couldn't get away." He says.

Johanna sighs while Annie and Finnick nod. It is a reasonable excuse, but if he keeps showing up late everyone will become annoyed.

"Have you decided on anything?" Gale asks.

"We're doing _Taming of the Shrew._ It was Finnick's pick." Johanna says.

"Oh I was thinking _Romeo and-"_

"Everyone is going to be doing that." Johanna says mocking Annie's voice.

"I guess the teacher will remember us then." Gale says disappointed.

If they would've picked _Romeo and Juliet,_ he and the rest of the group wouldn't have to do so much research or understand. Gale and Finnick have trouble understanding the old English language.

"Yes and that is a good thing." Annie says with a smile.

"Unless we tank it." Johanna says.

"We aren't going to 'tank it' not with me in this group." Annie says.

"Yes because you're the best." Johanna says. Her phone starts to make annoying noises. "That's my get ready for work alarm. I'll meet with you guys later."

"Can you pick your part first?" Finnick asks as she stands up. Johanna grabs the assignment page from the middle of the table.

"I'll do the comparison of Shakespeare's humor back then to the humor we have today."

"Similarities _and_ differences." Annie says.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Johanna says and places the piece of paper back down. "I say we work through email for the first few steps."

"Sounds good to me." Gale says.

"We can always meet up again if we need to." Finnick says.

"I agree." Annie says truthfully. She doesn't see the point if they are all sitting in the same room and just looking at their laptops.

Annie, Gale, and Finnick choose their parts and get ready to leave. Finnick and Gale start to collect their things while Annie stays put.

"You staying then Annie?" Finnick asks.

"What-" She says and looks up at Finnick into his pretty green eyes. "I mean yeah… I have one more class so I don't see the need to trek all the way back home… if I'm just going to come back." She says.

Finnick sits back down.

"Listen, you're in my Greek Mythology class."

"Really?" She says surprised. Annie is taking that only for an easy elective and she has always enjoyed Greek and Roman mythology.

"Really." He says with a smile. "I wanted to ask you for some help actually."

"With the research paper?" Annie says.

"Yeah actually." Finnick says.

For their midterm project they have to do a seven to ten page research paper on a myth or creature from Greek Mythology. Annie already decided that she was going to do hers on Pandora's Box.

"What do you need help with?" Annie asks.

"Which topic to pick." He says.

"Just pick something we've already gone over or look ahead in the syllabus." Annie says.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not sure I could get a seven page paper out of it."

"You just need to BS it a little then, or use really big words." She says with a smile. "Besides, we can use our opinion a tad".

"Right, did you pick yours already?" He asks.

She nods.

"Pandora's Box." Annie says.

"That's the one where Pandora opened the box and let all the evil out."

"That's the basic idea." Annie tells him. "You could just do one of the Gods I mean the Greeks had tones of them." Annie says.

"The professor strongly implied that he wouldn't like those ideas." Finnick says.

Annie knows he is right the professor didn't come out and say it, but it seemed like you would lose his respect if you did your paper on a Greek God.

"Maybe you could write about the Titians instead." She says.

"Don't those have the Gods in them." He says.

"But it's a certain group of the Gods." Annie says.

"I-"

"Or just about Cronus and why he ate his babies." Annie says.

"What?" Finnick says. They haven't covered that in class yet.

"You know the prophets foresaw that Cronus would be defeated by one of his sons so he ate them after they were born." Annie says.

"That's-"

"But he was overthrown because one the babies were hidden and Cronus didn't notice that instead of a baby he ate a rock. Zeus was the one who defeated Cronus, but Zeus was an asshole too." Annie says.

"I see." Finnick says.

"I think you can get seven pages out of that." Annie says almost excited.

"You sound like you want to write about this." Finnick says.

"Oh, no I haven't done as much research on Pandora's Box as I have with some of the Greek Gods and Goddesses." Annie says.

"You really like school, don't you?" Finnick asks.

"I like learning new things… the assignments not so much." She says with a smile.

"I see." He says.

"Since we are still here we could start the Shakespeare project together." Annie says.

"Sure." Finnick says. Although he does need to be leaving soon for football practice.

"I think this group might be okay." Annie says because she has had problems with groups in the past.

"Maybe, but I don't know about Gale yet." Finnick says. He hasn't been put in the best groups either.

"Well today was only day one." Annie says with a smile.

Annie was right the group project had just started so everything seems like it will work out okay, but there is still plenty of time for someone to mess up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Jesus._ Johanna thinks to herself as she is mopping the floor.

"How can people eat so much?" She mutters to herself looking at the overflowing trash cans that should have been taken out an hour ago.

"It's not all for the same person darling." Johanna hears and looks up. It's her manager Effie.

"I know." Johanna says trying to contain herself. She got this job through a friend, but working in the line of customer service doesn't suit Johanna. Johanna likes to speak her mind and having to wear an obvious fake smile when someone asks a stupid question kills her soul a little bit each time.

"After you're finished with that you should take out the trash." Effie says and walks back to her office.

 _Can't Cato or Cashmere do that?_ Johanna thinks to herself because they never seem to take out the trash.

"Yes, ma'am." Johanna says.

Johanna takes out the trash muttering to herself the whole way. She sees Clove outside sneaking a smoke and wishes that maybe Clove could take out the damn trash. Clove's still in high school, but Cato and Cashmere also to go Johanna's school.

"Gross." Johanna says as trash juice leaks onto her shoes.

 _Whatever, Annie doesn't let me wear shoes in the house anyways._

"What can I get for you today sir?" Johanna hears Cashmere ask a customer.

Johanna sighs just one more thing that will need doing. It's Cato's job to make the food, but it's clear that he won't be doing it because he spends most of his time flirting with girls and customers. He's an annoying person in general, but is most annoying when he talks about how he is a freshman and already has a starting spot on the football team. It's not like he was the first person to achieve this.

"Hey Jo I got this one." He says.

"Good, because it's your job today." Johanna tells him and he rolls his eyes.

"So, you doing anything exciting this weekend?" He asks.

"Why?" Johanna asks him.

"Because it's homecoming weekend." He says.

"Ah right." Johanna says. She's a junior so things like homecoming don't really excite her anymore, well they never really did.

"You gonna go to the game?" He asks.

"Probably not." She says. She enjoys football, but doesn't like the homecoming games because they are always so crowded.

"I could score you tickets-"

"Yeah because you're on the football team." Johanna says annoyed.

"You know it." He says.

Johanna rolls her eyes and walks over to Cashmere.

"Please can he get fired." Johanna says to Cashmere who giggles.

"He's cute though." Cashmere says.

"Of course you would think that." Johanna says.

"He is, but is kind of stupid." Cashmere says softly.

"I'm totally with the stupid part." Johanna says.

Cashmere smiles.

"So how is school going for you?" Cashmere asks as Johanna is trying to look busy. Effie doesn't like when they are standing around and talking.

"Fine I guess it's still a bit early in the semester." Johanna says. "I got assigned a group for the rest of the semester."

"Which class?" Johanna asks.

"Shakespeare." She says bored.

"You're taking a Shakespeare class?" Cashmere says almost laughing.

"My roommate thought it would be a good idea, she said it would be easy." Johanna says.

"Is it?" Cashmere asks.

Johanna shrugs.

"So far anyways."

"So, whenever you do group projects these are the people you will be with?" Cashmere asks.

"Yes, like when you are assigned a lab partner." Johanna says.

"Are they all duds?" Cashmere asks.

"No, my roommate is in the group and she would do the whole project by herself if she thought someone wouldn't turn in their part." Johanna says. "But she would be very annoyed at them."

"Anyone else?" Cashmere asks.

"A guy who always shows up late and sits in the back of the class and a football player, but he seems smart." Johanna says and glances at Cato then goes back to adding more salt and pepper packets to the shelf.

"Is the football player anyone cute?" Cashmere asks with a smile. Cashmere is obsessed with any male on a sports team. She is a cheerleader for the football team.

"It's someone named Finnick and he isn't ugly to look at." Johanna says.

"Finnick Odair?" Cashmere says.

"Yeah." Johanna says and Cashmere blushes.

"He's so nice." She says.

"You know him them?" Johanna asks.

"He's always so nice to the cheerleaders."

"You ever think it's because he wants to get into your pants?" Johanna asks as if this should be obvious.

"Oh no he wouldn't." Cashmere says with a smile.

"Is he smart?" Johanna asks her hoping to get more information about her group mates.

"I don't talk to him much, but I'm sure he is." Cashmere says.

"Well, let's hope he is." Johanna says not only because it will piss her off if someone is always making mistakes with their work, but also because Annie will complain about him or the other guy as soon as they aren't there.

 _However, it looked like they will be getting along together._ Johanna thinks remember the smile they shared at the library.

"So for your project do you have to like act out a play, because four people doesn't seem like enough." Cashmere says.

"Not really or not for the first project. God I hope we don't have to act out a play or we'll fail for sure." Johanna says thinking of Annie's terrible acting skills.

For the rest of shift Cashmere and Cato flirt with one another and Johanna just can't stop wondering when they will sleep together. Cashmere isn't loose, but she has a thing for guys on the football team and she definitely likes this player.

* * *

"Johanna!" Annie says as soon as Johanna gets through the door. Annie's brown hair is up in a messy bun and she is wearing an oversized t-shirt with boxer shorts.

"Annie." Johanna says in a deadpan voice. She hates how cheery this girl is after she gets off work. Johanna throws her hat on the table and sits down.

"How was work?" Annie asks her.

"Boring and if you thought that football player in our group was going to be stupid I don't think he will be." Johanna says.

"What makes you say that? And hey I never said he would be stupid." Annie says.

"Cashmere, she says he's smart and likes the ladies." Johanna says.

"Smart is all I need." Annie says.

"Which part did he pick out anyway?" Johanna asks genuinely curious.

"Controversy throughout the lifetime of the play." Annie says.

"The lifetime?" Johanna says perplexed by Annie's words.

"Fine the history of the play." Annie says.

"Is there much controversy?" Johanna asks.

"Well sexism is always a question." Annie says.

"This isn't like one of those things where it's banned, but it really shouldn't be." Johanna says thinking about _Huckleberry Finn._ Just because something has a bunch of racial slurs doesn't mean it should be banned especially if it was appropriate with the time period.

"No… maybe… I don't know." Annie says.

"Says the girl who is supposed to know everything." Johanna say with a smirk.

"Shut up." Annie says. "There is enough information on that subject so Finnick should be able to do it with ease."

"What about Gale?" Johanna asks.

"He's looking at the introduction through act three while I am doing act four until the end. It's split up pretty evenly." Annie says.

"Let me guess you chose the second half just in case he didn't do the first." Johanna says because she knows Annie won't be as worried.

"Possibly." Annie says.

Johanna smiles.

"Knew it." Johanna says with a smile.

"Shut up." Annie says. "And remember you can ask me for help on this project." Annie says.

"I know and I will, but this project doesn't seem so hard." Johanna said.

"I told you this class wouldn't be hard." Annie says as she disappears to her bedroom.

 _God I hope so._ Johanna thinks to herself.

* * *

"Man do I hate Shakespeare." Gale says to his friend Katniss who is studying with him. Katniss' hair is in a braid like always which Gale likes because he gets to see more of her face.

"Then why are you taking that class?" Katniss asks. She has that classic snarl on her face which for some reason Gale loves.

"Because I was told it was easy, but I didn't think there would be so much group work." He says annoyed. Gale would rather work alone than with anyone else. He doesn't like being told what to do.

"Well, then just drop the class."

"That would tarnish the Hawthorne name." He says sarcastically.

"Right." Katniss says with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's also unfair that I got stuck with so much work." Gale says even though he volunteered for the part he got.

"What did you need to do?" She asks intrigued.

"Look over the first couple of acts. I got half of the play because everyone else who was more important got to go first." Gale says angry. He has the temper of a toddler.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks.

"The 'leader' is friends with the other girl and thinks the other guy is cute that's why I got to pick almost last." Gale says. In reality after Johanna took off they all discussed in a circle on who should get what. Eventually Finnick just said he would do the research on controversy and that only left going over the play which might just be the easiest out of all of them.

"Well that stinks, but since this class isn't supposed to be hard I'm sure it will be okay." Katniss says.

"I feel like I will always get the short end of the stick in this group. I wonder if I could ask the Professor if I could change groups." Gale whines.

"Nah don't do that then the teacher will remember you as annoying and he will probably say no anyway."

" _She_ will say no anyway." Gale corrects her because Professor Coin is a lady and likes to stick to the rules, so Gale coming up and complaining would not be good for him.

"Who is it anyway?" Katniss asks.

"Professor Coin." Gale tells her.

"Let's look at her rate my professor score." Katniss says and takes his laptop. She knows Gale so well that she even knows his password. "There aren't a lot of complains although lots mention how she is a stickler for the rules." Katniss says and shuts his laptop.

"I can handle that. I like following the rules as well."

"When people say that on this website it usually means they are crazy controlling." Katniss say. Gale likes to have control of things as well, so it probably doesn't bother him the same way it would others.

"People can be over dramatic it is the internet after all." Gale says and leans against his bed. "I feel like the semester just got real."

"Where have you been for the past few weeks." Katniss laughs. Even though it is homecoming weekend it is still a few weeks into the semester.

"Living in a better place." Gale says over dramatically.

"Since it is homecoming weekend we could go camping." Katniss says. Katniss likes the outdoors as much as Gale does. It is one thing that they in common. Katniss and Gale grew up in the same town, but lost touch after a while. However, when Katniss enrolled in college she met Gale again at the outdoors club. Even though it was only for two years Gale never forgot about Katniss because he has always had a thing for her.

"I'd like that actually; the schoolbooks can wait." He says and lets the books fall to the ground.

 **A/N:** **I hope I'm doing an alright job because I usually stick to first person present when writing stories. I will try to make sure the chapters have narratives from each person of the core four. I only did Johanna and Gale this time because I did a little blurb of Finnick and Annie at the ending of last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I think we should throw a party." Johanna says as she is picking at her nails.

"What for?" Annie asks slightly annoyed. She doesn't like when Johanna throws parties much because their apartment isn't very big and Johanna likes to have blow out parties.

"Homecoming." Johanna says with a smile. Despite Johanna not going to the game she is always up for an excuse to party.

"Homecoming was way better in high school." Annie says.

"Why was your football team really good?" Johanna asks.

"No." Annie says. For her senior year her football team had a perfect season; they lost every game. "It's because of the homecoming dance. You got all dressed up and got to dance with your friends. Plus, there were those stupid homecoming king and queen with their court that would get presented during the game."

"You really liked that cheesy crap?" Johanna says. She didn't like going to the school dances because she thought it was more of a requirement. She only went to the prom because her friends begged her to come with them and her ex-boyfriend's mother really wanted prom pictures.

"Yes, I really liked that crap." Annie says with a smile.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"So, party?" Johanna asks.

Annie sighs.

"Not a lot of people, okay." Annie says.

"Totally." Johanna says. Annie and Johanna have a difference on what they think a lot of people are. Considering their apartment size Annie would consider seven to eight people a lot. Johanna would consider fifteen to twenty be a lot. Their apartment would be full and Annie would probably go on one of her night walks to get some fresh air. She always feels sticky when lots of people come to their house. It might be the humanity, or the fact that she doesn't know anyone there.

* * *

"Tigers suck Trojans rule!" A guy yells and takes a big gulp of his beer. He has face paint leftover from the game running off his face. The blue and white colors are mixing together to make some strange blue gray color.

"Yeah our football team is the best." Annie mumbles to herself.

"Hey Annie." Annie hears and turns around to see Max although a lot of people from his chemistry class call him Marvel because the Professor always called him marvelous. Some of the students thought the Professor was into him but it was never proven.

"Max, I'm surprised you're here." Annie says because he isn't close with Johanna and because he never seemed like the party type.

"Thank you for not calling me Marvel I fear that will be my nickname until I graduate." He says with a smile.

"It will probably be a nickname within the since classes." Annie says with a smile.

"God I hope so, so did you go to the game?" He asks. He has been waiting for a chance to speak with Annie since their chemistry la because he sort of has a thing for her.  
b  
"Football isn't really for me and Johanna wanted to have people over while the game was playing. See that girl-" Annie says and points to a blonde haired girl wearing a shirt that glimmers in the light. "She's been here since half time."

"Really." Marvel says because it is almost ten and the game started in the late afternoon.

"Yeah." Annie says and take a sip from her beer nervously. She isn't twenty-one yet but doesn't really care because Johanna is and she can't see the cops coming to their apartment because most of the tenants here are college kids.

"It's a good party." He says ".

"Thanks but that's more of Johanna's doing." Annie says and points towards Johanna who is laughing in the comer probably about something the guy she is talking with said. Johanna is a flirt at the parties, she says it makes the night more fun.

"I'm still having fun though." He says with a smile and Annie nods. "So, what classes are you taking this year, I heard you had Professor Coin for your Introduction to Shakespeare class." He says. Annie is slightly confused because she doesn't remember telling him that she was taking that class.

"How did you know I was taking that class?" She asks.

"I saw the group member posting paper outside the classroom door. I'm taking Introduction to Medieval History next door, and the Professor posted our papers right next to each other. I didn't realize I was looking at the wrong one." Marvel says telling the truth.

"Oh I've heard that class is cool especially when they start talking about the torture methods." Annie says. She has always been fascinated on how people where punished through history and how gruesome they used to be.

"That's a very odd thing to be excited about." He says.

"Well… yeah, but I'm odd." Annie says and takes another sip from her beer. Annie doesn't like beer much, but it will do for now.

"So you've got Coin as a Professor then?" Marvel asks again.

"Yeah she seems-"

"She's the devil Annie." Marvel says before she can finish.

"I thought she seemed okay." Annie says.

"She's very particular and when you give a group presentation you better have everything memorized because she takes a lot of points off if you don't." Marvel says.

"Speaking from experience?" Annie asks slightly nervous.

"Yes, I ended up passing but not with the grade I hoped." Marvel says. Annie knows he got all A's during chemistry class.

"What did you get?" Annie asks curious.

"A, C but that is only because she grades the group as a whole and not the individual people within the group." He says.

"Well I think I have a good group." Annie says.

"Trojans rule!" Annie hears that guy shout again and he is lifting up the lamp as if it is a trophy.

"Hey idiot you need to leave." Johanna says walking up to him all angry. This is when Johanna flirting with all those guys comes in handy because they will defend her honor to try and get her. However, Johanna doesn't need anyone to defend her.

"Calm down chick." He sets the lamp down. "I was only having fun." He says annoyed.

"Go to a bar so somewhere then." Johanna snaps.

The guy growls pushes people out of the way and his possy of six leave with him.

"Your roommate can really handle her own." Marvel says.

"Yeah well she is a special one, but also makes sure to have a guy to back her up if need be." Annie says and looks back at the corner where Johanna was standing before and the guy is still there, but he is looking at his cell phone.

Annie and Marvel look at each other for an awkward moment.

"I could always help you with Professor Coin's class Annie." Marvel says and rubs the back of his neck.

"Didn't you take a different class that she taught?" Annie says slightly confused unaware that Marvel is only asking her this so he can spend more time with her. They spent a decent amount of time together when they took the chemistry lab, but now they barely see each other. Marvel isn't the best at being forward so he never built up enough courage to ask her out.

"Right, but I know how she grades so I could go over your projects." Marvel says.

"Yeah, maybe." Annie says slightly confused. "I'm gonna go outside for a minute." Annie says. She is getting that claustrophobic feeling when there are too many people in her house.

"I'll go with you." Marvel says and Annie nods.

They walk down the steps. Annie and Johanna live on the fourth floor, but the walk up isn't that bad.

"So is your place likes this Max?" Annie asks him.

"Our apartments are about the same space, but I live by myself." Marvel says.

"That's nice Johanna isn't always the cleanest person, but before I signed a least I made sure there was a dishwasher included." Annie says.

"Yeah." Marvel says.

Annie opens the door and they are hit with the fresh air.

"That's better." Annie says and tucks a piece of her light brown hair behind her hair. She breathes in and out deeply even though their are smokers nearby it is better than what is inside the apartment.

"I hope Johanna kicks more people out soon." Annie says. It is almost midnight, Annie isn't tired or anything but people have been at her house since the afternoon. Annie doesn't mind company much… but eventually you wear out your welcome. Annie doesn't know all these people and Johanna doesn't know everyone she invited very well.

"I'm sure she will and if not you could… you could-" Marvel is about to say you could come back with me, but the implications that, that has might make Annie mad.

"I could do what?" Annie asks curious to what he will say next.

"Stay with a friend." He says trying to cover himself.

"Maybe." Annie says and looks up to the stars.

 _I wonder how everyone else is celebrating tonight's win._ Annie thinks to herself.

* * *

"That's my boy." The football coach says and pats Finnick on the back.

The Trojans won their game but just barely. If Finnick hadn't scored the final touch down the team would've lost which would bring moral way down. The college's football team is very competitive, they are part of the big ten alliance. It is one of the reasons why Finnick chose this school out of the other offers he received.

"Is it time for those condom jokes now or what Odair!" Thresh says. He has dark skin and is big and tall. He is a very good defensive player.

Finnick sighs.

Every time the football team wins -the quarterback- always makes really bad condom jokes in the locker room. Whoever made their mascot the Trojans would have never predicted this.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"He makes the same ones every year, he could at least try coming up with something new." Finnick says because the quarterback has been the same person throughout Finnick's whole career here.

"That's what makes it a tradition though." Thresh says and Finnick rolls his eyes. "So are you gonna celebrate with the team tonight?" Thresh asks.

Finnick doesn't like going out much during football season, but since it is homecoming he just might.

"I'll have to think it over." Finnick says.

"Come on man you're the man tonight you have to go out." Thresh says.

"Like I said I'll think about it." Finnick says.

"Oh I see you got a little honey to see." Thresh says.

Finnick smiles.

"Maybe." He says but he doesn't really have anything set up. He just wants to get Thresh off his back.

When Finnick leaves the locker room it is almost empty.

He throws his duffle bag behind his back and starts to walk home. Thresh told him the bar they would be going to so he could catch up, but Finnick already made up his mind that he would be going home.

"Finnick!" He hears and turns around to see one of the cheerleaders waving at him. She practically runs after him. "You were so great out there tonight." She says with a smile.

Finnick has seen her before during their practice, but he can't remember her name.

"Thanks uh-"

"Cashmere." She says and wiggles back and forth making her blonde ponytail move back and forth.

 _I wonder if she is cold in that thing._ Finnick thinks to himself.

It isn't that cold tonight but a short skirt and those weird tops make him a little cold. He also can't understand why her shoes, or all the cheerleaders shoes, are always so white.

"You doing anything tonight?" She asks him.

"Not really." Finnick says.

"Me either." Cashmere says hoping she can spend some alone time with him. "I could buy you a celebratory beer." She says with a smile.

 _Will she be going out in her cheer uniform_? Finnick thinks to himself. She would look a little ridiculous then again, she might not because it is homecoming weekend.

"Uh-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Cashmere says and grabs his hand and starts to drag him.

"I really just wanted to go home." Finnick says hoping this will get rid of her.

"Are you inviting me back to your house?" Cashmere asks excited. "I'd love to see where you live." Cashmere says.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Finnick says. He is half teasing half serious.

"Of course not, let's just get you home." She says.

No matter how much Finnick tries to get her to leave it is no use so she just follows him back to his apartment.

When Finnick opens the door he sees his roommate Peeta in the kitchen wearing flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Who's the skirt?" Peeta asks as Finnick goes to the kitchen.

"Some crazy cheerleader." Finnick says.

"If she's crazy then why did you bring her to our house?" Peeta asks.

"Because she probably would've just followed me home." Finnick says.

Peeta looks back at the living room and sees Cashmere looking around.

"You know most guys wouldn't be so flustered if a cheerleader followed them home." Peeta says with a smile.

"If you want her you can go out with her." Finnick says.

"Nah a lot of those cheerleaders are high maintenance." Peeta says.

"You date one cheerleader a few years ago so you now assume they are all like that?" Finnick says.

"Hey it was one girl and her friends were all the same." Peeta says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"You know you could just be an adult and ask her to leave." Peeta says.

"I can't do that." Finnick says.

"Why not?" Peeta asks.

Finnick pauses.

"Because it would be rude." Finnick says.

Peeta sighs.

"You're too nice." Peeta says.

"Finnick your place is so cool." Cashmere says and walks into the kitchen.

"I want to see the rest of it." Cashmere says. Her hair is no longer in a ponytail. Cashmere just really wants to get Finnick into bed. She isn't a slut but she has had her eye on Finnick for a while and since he was the person who made the winning touchdown it made him so much more attractive.

"Cashmere, the house is super messy right now." Finnick says.

"I don't mind the mess." Cashmere says.

"I kind of do I'm a near freak." Finnick says.

"Come on Finnick." Cashmere pouts.

"He really is a weirdo cleaner, that's why he doesn't like when girls randomly show up." Peeta says.

"Oh… oh I see." Cashmere says slightly confused.

 _He probably just wants me to leave, but there is a small chance he could be telling the truth._ Cashmere thinks to herself.

"I can come back later then." She says anyway. She picks up the marker for their whiteboard and writes down her number. "That's so you can call me." Cashmere says.

"I'll be sure to do that." Finnick says.

"Okay." Cashmere says and kisses him on the cheek. "Bye Finnick." She says and leaves.

"Tsk tsk lying about calling a girl, I thought you were better than that Finnick." Peeta says.

"Shut up." Finnick says.

"I'm surprised the girl took the bait." Peeta says.

"She wasn't that thick, a piss poor excuse like that, she'd have to be very stupid to believe It." Finnick says.

"Whatever you say." Peeta says. "I know you're not going to go out and party, but could you at least have a victory beer with me I actually watched that crap for once." Peeta says.

"Okay." Finnick says it isn't exactly a party but it is doable.

* * *

"Hey Cashmere!" Johanna says slightly surprised. She assumed Cashmere would want to go out with her cheerleader friends or try and hook up with a player after the game. She really just invited Cashmere to be polite.

"Hey." Cashmere says slightly annoyed.

"Someone is in a foul mood, you need a drink, we're about to do some shots." Johanna says and takes Cashmere's hand to drag her to the kitchen.

"Alright." Cashmere says and bumps into multiple people on the way.

"Hi Annie." Cashmere says as they walk past her.

Annie nods as a greeting.

"Here's the lime and the salt." Johanna says and starts to pour tequila into the shot glasses.

They do a few shots.

"So why don't you look more spirited?" Johanna asks because Cashmere is just wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"I didn't feel like it." Cashmere says still angry about Finnick denying her after the game.

"But you're a cheerleader isn't it like your job?" Johanna asks.

"I got turned down by a football player so I'm boycotting for the rest of the night." Cashmere says.

"Are you serious." Johanna says almost laughing at how over dramatic she is being. "I can't believe Cato turned you down." Johanna says.

"It wasn't Cato it was Finnick, the guy who scored the winning touchdown." Cashmere says.

Annie heard this so she tries to move closer to the conversation. Annie has developed an almost crush on Finnick although she hasn't really realized it yet.

"Finnick?" Johanna says intrigued.

"Yeah I caught him after the game and tried to take him out but he refused saying he just wanted to go home."

"Wasn't that clue number one to back off." Johanna says thinking Cashmere is being stupider than she ever thought was possible.

"Well maybe, but then I offered to follow him back home and he didn't protest so when we got back to his apartment he spent five minutes in the kitchen alone with his roommate and then said he didn't like having girls over when his room was so messy." Cashmere says.

"Please tell me you didn't believe that excuse." Johanna says.

"Not really I figured he wanted me to leave so I left, but before I did I left my number."

"Let me guess he told you he was going to call." Johanna says knowing full well he isn't going to call her. She also knowns that Cashmere will make her ask Finnick about it during a group meet up.

"Yes and I think there is a fifty percent chance that he might."

"I doubt it." Johanna says.

"But-"

"Cashmere you went to his house willingly in a cheer uniform so if he wanted you he would've taken you no problem or at least go to a bar with you." Johanna says.

"But he's so cute and nice." Cashmere says.

Johanna sighs.

"You'll get over it there are a lot more football players than Finnick Odair. "Johanna says.

* * *

"Did it last too long Annie?" Johanna asks. Johanna kicked everyone out at one thirty, but Annie wanted to clean up a little before going to bed.

"No, it's fine. I just don't like when they stay past two." Annie says and throws away an empty beer bottle.

"Just leave it Annie I can get it." Johanna says. Although that means she will probably clean it up tomorrow.

"No, I got it."

"Isn't the party thrower supposed to clean up the mess?" Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"Who was that guy you were talking to for quite awhile." Johanna says changing the subject.

"Max, I thought you invited him." Annie says.

"I probably did or he could've been someone's friend. So who is he?" Johanna asks

"He was a guy in my chemistry lab. "Annie says.

"I see, so you guys kept in touch then?" Johanna asks curiously.

"Not really, but he is easy to talk to." Annie says as Johanna passes her more empty beer bottles.

"Did he ask you out?" Johanna asks. She is always curious about Annie's romantic life because she isn't a person who goes on many dates. She isn't a nun, but dating isn't Annie's biggest concern.

"No, although I think he was trying to ask me if the party didn't end soon that I could go to his house." Annie says.

"Woah really." Johanna says excited. "Would you have said yes?" Johana asks with glee in her eyes. She knows Annie has never had a one night stand and Johanna also knows that, that will probably never happen because Annie is a boyfriend kind of girl.

"I don't go to a guys house last minute or after ten." Annie says.

"Well, at least you knew it was a booty call." Johanna says.

"I don't know if it was because he changed the sentence at the end saying I could just stay with a friend." Annie says.

"Don't be naive even if he wasn't trying to get into your pants tonight he clearly wants to." Johanna says with a smile.

"That isn't the worst thing in the world." Annie says.

"Really?!" Johanan says.

"Yes, at least I know someone out there finds me attractive." Annie says.

"Jesus don't' go into a pity party, this is why you can't drink a lot, you're a depressing drunk." Johanna says.

"I'm not drunk." Annie says.

"Right whatever." Johanna says.

"I'm going to bed." Annie says annoyed.

"Fine whatever." Johanna says.

Annie turns back.

"Please clean this up before you go to sleep." Johanna says.

"Yes ma'am." Johanna says and salutes her. Annie then leaves.

"Ugh." Johanna says and opens a new trash can.

 _I know I like the parties, but I hate the clean up. If only people could be more respectful._ Johanna thinks to herself, but that will only happen if Johanna only invited people who she actually knew.

* * *

"Can you get the fire started?" Katniss asks. It isn't very chilly, but Katniss knows it will be soon.

"Yeah I got it." Gale says and pulls out his lighter. They brought one of those fire starter packs so it shouldn't be hard for them to start a fire. The campsite they chose has a fire pit and a table to set their supplies. Katniss is hoping that they can make marshmallows together because she loves doing that while camping.

It takes a few tries before he gets the flames going.

"I wonder what's going on back home." Katniss says while looking up at the stars. She likes going camping when it is a clear night because then you can see the stars and Katniss knows that everyone who is looking up at the sky is also looking at the same thing.

"Probably just the homecoming game." Gale says.

"Do you think our team won?" Katniss asks not really caring.

"Probably. I don't really care for sports." Gale says.

"Same." Katniss say.

They sit in silence just watching the fire and stars.

"We should go hiking tomorrow, I saw a few good spots." Gale says.

"And there are also the recommended trails." Katniss says.

"But, we don't like to follow the rules." Gales says and Katniss smiles.

"I like being an individual rather than following the script." Katniss says. Which is true, when someone tries to control Katniss it never works in their favor because Katniss isn't someone who can be told what to do. She does better at things when people let her be, which can get her into trouble sometimes but she doesn't really mind.

"Yes you do." Gale says and looks at her with a smile.

 _She looks so pretty in the firelight_ Gale thinks to himself. He would never say this to Katniss because she wouldn't believe it. Katniss doesn't view herself as the prettiest girl around and is shocked when people do admit their feelings to her. Katniss isn't the easiest person to love, Gale does and doesn't mind her stubbornness or the sneer she usually wears on her face.

"We should take the outdoors club here sometime, at least for the hiking." Katniss says. That is how Katniss and Gale reconnected so Katniss likes to share the little field trips that Katniss and Gale do together.

"Sure, but I think it would be hard for all of us to camp together." Gale says, but secretly he doesn't want the others to share a campsite like they are right now because he wants this to be a special place that just the two of them can have.

"Probably and the President of the club isn't very organized." Katniss says and sits up. "I think it's marshmallow time." She says with a smile.

"The fire hasn't died down enough Katniss." Gale says with a smile on his face.

"It's a good thing I like my marshmallows burned then." She says and opens the bag of marshmallows

"You're impossible, you know that, right?." Gale says.

"Yes, but I'm alright with that." Katniss says and pushes a marshmallow onto the spear. She sticks it in the fire and it burns.

"At least don't burn yourself." Gale says.

"I won't, don't worry." Katniss says.

"Good because I wouldn't want you to get injured." Gale says.

"So protective." Katniss says sarcastically, but Gale genuinely meant it, he won't let anyone hurt Katniss Everdeen because he cares for her so deeply.

 **A/N: This college is a fictional one so the football team is not part of the big ten alliance in real life. I just wanted to clear that up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A few weeks later**

 _Gale_

"Now for the rest of class you will meet up with your group and discuss your project. If you feel you have already discussed enough then you are free to leave." Professor Coin says.

"Let's leave then." Johanna says to Annie.

"We could at least talk to the guys before deciding to bail." Annie says.

"Hey." Finnick says and yawns. He spent almost all night studying for his French exam. He doesn't understand why the university makes them take a language course. Finnick considered Spanish, but he took a French class during high school. Although Finnick put off taking the language credit for so long that he has forgotten most of it.

"You look terrible." Johanna says with a smile.

"Right back at you, what kind of outfit is that?" Finnick asks with a smirk.

"Bite it, it's my work uniform." Johanna says annoyed.

"Is Gale here today?" Annie asks looking around.

"There." Finnick says and points across the room. It's Gale talking to another one of the students.

"Does he expect us to walk all the way over there?" Johanna says annoyed.

"It's like ten steps away." Annie says.

"So much walking." Johanna says sarcastically and slides her desks away. "You know it must be bitch if you have a left hand to write on those things." Johanna says.

"It's not so bad." Finnick says.

"You're left handed, you don't seem very creative." Johanna says because supposedly left handers are more creative.

"It's just a left hand." Finnick says.

"Can you drive a stick?" Johanna asks him.

"If I must." Finnick says.

Annie sighs and starts to walk over to Gale hoping those two idiots will follow her.

"Hey Gale." Annie says.

"Hey Annie did you guys want to talk or just wait until our meeting." They planned to meet up with each other at the end of the week. "I think Coin is only doing this so she can watch us." Gale says.

"Maybe." Annie says. She didn't even think about that.

Finnick sits down next to them. Although Johanna is not with him because she decided to skip out.

"Where's Johanna?" Annie asks.

"Oh yeah… she left." Finnick says.

"She did what?" Annie says slightly annoyed. Although she can believe it.

"She said you would fill her in. Are you guys like best friends or something?" Finnick asks.

"We're roommates too." Annie says but isn't certain if she considers Johanna her best friend.

"I see." Finnick says.

Gale looks towards Professor Coin and how her face scrunches when people leave.

"I told you she's watching us." Gale says in a softer tone because Professor Coin is coming towards them.

"Where is your fourth group member?" Professor Coin asks in a cold tone.

"She felt sick so she had to leave." Finnick says.

It's a bad lie but he couldn't come up with anything else. Besides, Annie wouldn't lie to a teacher and Gale isn't a very good liar. Although Finnick's performance wasn't that great either.

"I see." Professor Coin says and slowly walks away.

"What the hell was that?" Gale asks once Coin is far enough away.

"A friend of mine said she was creepy, but I didn't really believe it." Annie says remembering Max's words.

"Have you noticed she is writing down the people who are leaving." Finnick says.

"What?" Annie asks confused.

"Right after she walked away she wrote down Johanna's name." Finnick says.

"You're kidding?" Annie says slightly worried.

"I think he's right." Gale says.

"I say we leave anyways I can't work with her judging us." Finnick says.

"But-" Annie starts, she doesn't want to get on the teacher's bad side but over half the class has left by now.

"She gave us permission to leave if we wanted too." Finnick says and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Annie sighs and looks at both of them firmly

"You guys are finding everything okay?" Annie asks.

Gale's part was easy so he read through almost his whole part. Finnick has been doing his part, but not as much because he feels it isn't very hard which it's not. It's better than Johanna who hasn't even started.

They both say yes.

"Alright then we'll just meet on Sunday like we agreed?" Annie asks. Nobody wanted to work on Friday and they all seemed to have other things that got in the way during the week. There also lucky that the football team hasn't had an away game yet because that would mess up their schedule that has been working quite well.

"That's fine by me." Finnick says.

"Yeah my work schedule hasn't changed." Gale says.

They all leave the room even though Annie is still worried.

Finnick and Annie go one way and Finnick is laughing at something Annie said.

 _I wonder if they hang out outside class/group work_. Gale thinks to himself.

He shrugs. It doesn't really matter to him as long as no high school drama gets started for their group project.

Gale leaves to head to the student center. Gale will need to work in an hour and wants to get something to eat. He will be working until eight tonight and he hopes that the manager will let him go to the back room and study when it isn't busy. The nighttime hours aren't that busy, usually. They aren't having a sale so no one should be stopping by to get spirit gear.

"Hey Gale." Gale hears and turns to see his red headed friend Darius.

"Hey." He says.

"I have a favor to ask for you." He says.

"What?" Gale asks.

"Can you cover a shift for me? I've got a date with-"

"Sorry, I can't, I've got a big test coming up on Friday. I'm using all my spare time to study." Gale says. He's been put on the schedule more times than he asked because someone just quit. The girl said she didn't have the time, but the truth was she got a job at the campus Starbucks which had more flexible hours. Gale's talked to the manager on this issue but the guy never seems to listen. Gale is considering to quit, but doesn't think he will be able to find anything and he needs the money for every day necessities.

"Please dude this girl is everything." Darius says.

"Didn't you say you just met this girl?" Gale asks and pushes the door open and smiles when the sun hits his face.

"Well, yeah but she has this way about her." Darius says.

"Jeez you sound like your in love." Gale says.

"I'm not in love but I do like this girl… a lot."

"What's her name?" Gale asks.

"Madge she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she's the best."

"I see." Gale says. "So you just like her appearance?" Gale asks.

"No… well yes but she's also kind, but quiet. She's one of those girls where you have to pull back the layers. Kind of like your friend Katniss." Darius says.

Gale smirks.

"If this girl is as nice as you think I'm sure she will be okay if you reschedule."

"Possibly, but what if she doesn't?"

"Then you just move on and find another girl." Gale says.

"What about your friend Katniss?" He asks.

"Katniss is not a back up girl. She should always be number one." Gale says a bit harshly that someone would try to take advantage of her.

"Alright take it easy." Darius says.

"I am." Gale says.

"Alright then, I've got to go to sociology." Darius says.

"Later man." Gale says.

"Later." Darius says back and they head their separate ways.

Gale gets food and pulls out his books so he can study while he eats.

Once it is ten minutes before work he leaves to put on his work shirt and heads to the bookstore.

Gale goes to the back room and clocks in.

"Hey Gale." The girl at the register says. Everyone calls her Glimmer for some reason.

"Hey." He says. "Is Haymitch here today?" I ask. I need to talk to the manager because I'm worried I won't have enough time to study for this test.

"No he took the day off." Glimmer says slightly annoyed, "But that's not all bad, that means you can study some. It's probably going to be dead like it usually is. I hate working the night shift. There's nothing to do." Glimmer says.

"You could organize the bookshelves." That is a job no one likes but know it is helpful because people need to find their school books.

"Yeah, yeah." Gale says and grabs the binder that will match the course numbers with the books that are required. "I'm just doing one section though." Gale says.

"Fine." Glimmer says.

Gale heads to the English section because he finds those books easier to sort through.

"Da da da da let's see." Gale says as he looks at the list.

He starts sorting and stands up to go to the next shelf, but he runs into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes first.

"I'm sorry." Gale says.

"It's okay." Her eyes glance to his name tag. "Gale." She says with a smile.

"Did you need help finding a book?" Gale asks trying to do his job.

"Well… uh not really." The girl says.

"You sure." Gale says unconvinced.

"Look, sometimes I don't have enough money to buy the books so I just take pictures of the sections I need." Gale opens his mouth. "And that isn't technically stealing." She defends.

"I agree." Gale says. "If you don't want to get too noticed take pictures of the used books, people won't think anything of it." Gale says.

"Thanks Gale." She says.

"What's your name?" He asks interested. This girl is odd but the good kind.

"Madge."

"Madge." Gale replies. It's the girl Darius was gushing over.

"Have we met before?" She asks confused.

"No, but my friend has mentioned you." Gale says.

"Your friend, who?" Madge asks surprised.

"Darius, red hair, said he asked you out." Gale says.

"Oh yeah." Madge says. She doesn't like Darius as much as he likes her. "He's really sweet and nice. We have a date set up later." Madge says.

"Yeah he might need to cancel that." Gale says.

"What, why?" Madge asks confused. She might not be gaga over the guy but she does like him.

"He got tapped to work." Gale says.

"Oh well I'm sure we can meet up again." Madge says.

"You're as nice as he said." Gale tells her.

"That's sweet." Madge says.

"Hey Gale." Gale hears Glimmer walk back here.

"Yeah." Gale says.

"Yeah, there are some books on the top shelf that I can't reach." Glimmer says.

"They already stole the step stools." Gale says. Every year step stools around the store go missing aka stolen and since Gale is the tallest worker he usually has to be the one to retrieve things from the top shelves.

"Yeah." Glimmer says.

Gale turns back to Madge.

"Nice to meet you." Gale says and Glimmer leads him to the shelf.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Glimmer asks. Gale doesn't share much of his personal life.

"No just someone looking for a book." Gale says.

"She looked nice." Gale says.

"She was." Gale says. "The psychology section, really?" Gale says because all the weird stuff ironically happens in the psychology section.

"Yup, I know." Glimmer says and pats him on the shoulder.

"Just finish the English section for me ." Gale says.

"Sure can do." Glimmer says and walks away with a smile.

"Here you go." He says to the petite girl.

"Thanks." She says with a smile and walks to the front to check out.

* * *

 _Johanna_

"Home." Johanna says as she opens up the front door. She just got off work before the Shakespeare class started and she ditched out on staying because she wanted to take a nap before her next class.

Her Professor is so dull that if she isn't fully awake she will probably fall asleep during class. The only reason she physically goes to that class is because her Professor takes attendance and attendance is worth 15% of the grade.

When she was at work Cashmere was still pissed off at Finnick for something that she shouldn't be. Cashmere complained all shift and when she wasn't talking to Johanna she was flirting with Cato. Toady's shift at the restaurant seemed to be ten times longer than it should've been.

Johanna heads to her room and takes off her work uniform to put something more comfortable on. She doesn't usually try to look nice for this class because it goes from five to seven. Sometimes the Professor lets them out early, but not very often.

Johanna sets her alarm and falls asleep.

When she gets out of the room, after her nap, she expects to see Annie, but doesn't.

 _She must be studying somewhere._ Johanna thinks to herself. _Or she left because she knew I was sleeping._

Annie is just studying somewhere, but Annie did leave the apartment once when she knew Johanna was taking a nap, but this was only once.

While Johanna walks to class she notices that the sky has turned an ugly gray color.

 _I hope it doesn't rain_ Johanna thinks to herself, but it doesn't matter because it rained anyway.

Johanna walks home frustrated not only because it is raining, but because the teacher kept them later than he was supposed to. Sure you could just get up and walk out, but the Professor's save all the good crap till the end so she knows that wouldn't be a good idea.

As soon as she turns the street to her apartment building a car flies buy getting her drenched.

"Hey!" Johanna shouts angrily even though the driver can't hear her.

Johanna groans loudly and then walks home.

"Johanna!" She hears her chipper roommate say as she walks in.

Johanna asks Annie about her day and something specific peaks her interest; that Finnick asked her to dinner.

"It's totally a date Annie." Johanna says.

Annie blushes.

"It is not." She says.

"We should pick out your outfit right now." Johanna says and runs to Annie's room.

Johanna likes to pick out clothes for Annie's dates because she feels Annie never does a good enough job. She thinks Annie makes no attempt to try and look sexy since she usually ends up wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The plain ones are alright, but the one's with weird references that only a handful of people will get isn't the best choice.

"Hey you're getting the floor all wet." Annie says and chases after her.

"I don't think you should wear jeans." Johanna says.

"Hey at least get dry before rifling around all my clothes." Annie says.

"So bossy." Johanna says but leaves to change. She is a little cold herself.

"I'm back." Johanna says.

"I was thinking-" Annie says. She picked out a few outfits herself.

"I said no jeans Annie." Johanna says.

"But, this isn't a date Johanna. He said like twice this was just going to be about school."

"I'm sure he did, but it's obvious that you two are into each other and this could be the blossom of a budding romance." Johanna says.

"Since when do you say crap like that?" Annie asks.

"I can be very surprising." Johanna says. "One of your sundresses."

"What? Why?" She says.

"Because sundress season is coming to a close so wearing one now will make you stand out." Johanna says.

"Johanna, this is about two friends going out to talk about school."

"Over dinner." Johanna says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"This … this… this is the one." Johanna says and takes out a purple sundress. "Purple is your best color."

"I've been told yellow." Annie says.

"If your skin was a shade lighter then I might agree with you."

"Are you saying I'm not pale enough to wear yellow." Annie says slightly offended.

"No, I'm just saying purple will look better than yellow." Johanna says.

"Fine I'll try it, but if I don't like it I'm not wearing it." Annie says.

Johanna stands up to go to the kitchen.

"I have a way with convincing." Johanna says.

"Not with me you don't." Annie says and closes her bedroom door.

"I can't wait to see what will happen next." Johanna says with a smile. She loves watching a good show unfold and seeing Annie and Finnick date would be a perfect one.

* * *

 _Finnick_

"Hey." Finnick says and sits next to Annie. They are in the auditorium waiting for the lecture for their Greek Mythology class.

Annie smiles at him.

"What are you doing?" Annie asks.

"Sitting next to you, it's not like we have assigned seats." Finnick says.

"There are the unspoken assigned seats." Annie says. Even though there are no assigned seats humans are creatures of habit, so most people sit in the same spot every day.

"This is a big auditorium." Finnick says.

"Where did you sit before?" Annie asks.

"I never really sat in the same place." Finnick says with a smile which is true. He didn't always come to class at the same time and he didn't mind either.

"Then how did you know I was in this class, like you said it's a big auditorium." Annie says.

"I'm good with faces and if I came early enough I would sit in that row." He says and points to the row across from their aisle. Finnick likes sitting in aisle seats, so he could easily see people from Annie's row. "That aisle seat was mine." He says with a smile.

"I see." Annie says and opens her notebook.

"Woah." Finnick says and puts his hand on her's stopping her from turning the pages.

"You drew that?" Finnick asks.

"I got bored on the first day of class." Annie says and looks towards him. She drew what looks to be King Neptune from the SpongeBob series.

"You're a good drawer." Finnick says.

"Thanks." Annie says.

"My roommate Peeta would like this." Finnick says.

"It's just a doodle." Annie says but is blushing slightly. Part from embarrassment and part from the complement.

"Yeah but it's an amusing one." Finnick says.

"So your roommate likes drawing?" Annie asks.

"He likes painting." Finnick. says.

"Is he an art major?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, but he's supposed to run the family bakery after he graduates. His parents want him to take business classes, but what can you do." Finnick says with that smirk that Annie has grown fond of.

Finnick removes his hand when the Professor comes in.

Finnick pulls out his laptop so he can take notes. Annie likes handwriting her notes because she finds it easier to learn something in her own handwriting.

The Professor comes in and today's lecture will be about the Trojan War and how it is presented in _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_.

The Professor strangely suggests that they should read T _he Iliad_ before the next test which is in two weeks. Even though there was no indication of the need to read the book, the Professor is nice enough to offer them an online version through the school website.

"This must be a long poem." Finnick whispers to Annie because he searched up the length of the book and depending on what addition it can be anywhere between five hundred to six hundred pages.

"Think of it more like a story." Annie whispers back. She vaguely remembers going over this in her freshman year of high school.

 _Or was it the Odyssey?_ Annie thinks to herself.

"It goes over a ten year war?" Finnick says.

"Yes, but it doesn't cover the whole ten years." Annie says.

Finnick nods and they both go back to taking notes.

"That will be it for today class." The Professor says. "If you have any questions you know my office hours, although people have already started to leave.

"So this is a drag." Finnick says as he is putting his laptop away. Finnick doesn't think he'll be able to read a five hundred page book in fourteen days, especially since the source is online. Finnick doesn't like reading off his computer for long periods of times because it makes his eyes dry out.

"You done for the day Annie?" Finnick asks her when they get outside.

"Yup, I was just gonna go home. I'll get home before Johanna so I'll get to clean." Annie says with a smile. She likes cleaning up the house even though Johanna is just going to mess it up as soon as she gets home.

"That's an interesting thing to get excited about." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

"Have you read this book before?" Finnick asks Annie.

"In high school briefly and I think we watched the movie _Troy_ with it." Annie says.

"There's a movie." Finnick says hopeful that, that can help him.

"I don't know how accurate it was though. Sparknotes could probably do the trick." Annie says even though she has the intention to read it.

"Yeah." Finnick says and looks towards her. She smiles nicely and her green eyes look greener today then they did yesterday.

"Listen Annie." Finnick says.

"Yeah?" Annie says and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to uh-" Finnick starts. He sounds nervous.

"Do I want to what?" Annie asks and shifts her backpack.

"Do you want to go over this sometime?" Finnick asks. He really just wants to talk to Annie outside of class.

"Well, I'd have to read over some of it and we'd have to make sure the library-"

"Not in the library maybe over dinner or something." Finnick says casually but this takes Annie off guard

"Over-" Annie starts shocked.

"Not somewhere special or anything." Finnick says. "Think of it as a thank you for helping me." Finnick says. "Let's do Thursday that way we both have time to look over the stuff." Finnick says although he doesn't really care about that. He really just wants to get to know Annie better.

It might be considered a date, but Finnick put so many cover ups over it that Annie probably won't see it that way.

"Okay." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says. 

* * *

_Annie_

"Sheena is a punk rocker. Sheena is a punk rocker. Sheena is a punk rocker now."

"Well she's a punk punk punk rocker." Annie says singing along to the song as she is doing the dishes.

Johanna comes bursting through the door as Annie was really getting into the song. Johanna presses the off button for the stereo speakers.

"Hey." Johanna says.

"Hey, I ordered pizza it should be here soon if you want some." Annie says.

"What did you get on it?" Johanna asks.

"Pepperoni, red onion, green pepper, olives, extra cheese." Annie says.

"The Annie special." Johanna says because this is usually what Annie gets on her pizza. Johanna isn't a fan of vegetables but she doesn't feel like cooking tonight. "What's my share then?" Johanna asks because they like to spend things equally.

"Nothing, I bought it without asking you and I just wanted to have some leftovers for later." Annie says truthfully. "And why did you turn off the music?" Annie asks finally looking up at Johanna. "And why are you soaking wet?" Annie asks confused.

"Car splashed me." She says. "And do you just notice I turned off the music?" Johanna says.

"No but I like it, it keeps me zen." Annie says.

"The Ramones keep you zen?" Johanna asks with a smirk.

"Hells yeah." Annie says.

"You're in a good mood." Johanna says because Annie doesn't use the expression very often. She uses it when she is happy.

"I suppose." Annie says and smiles.

"Why?" Johanna asks.

"Can't I just be happy?" Annie says.

Johanna raises her eyebrows.

"I'm just having a good day. I got an A on a test I thought I did terrible on, and Finnick wanted to go to dinner with me."

"You're going on a date with Finnick?"

"No it's not a date we're just meeting up to talk about our Greek Mythology class." Annie says.

"He asked you to go to dinner not the library." Johanna says surprised that Annie is so blind to this.

 _It's obvious they are attracted to each other._

"And why did you order pizza then?" Johanna says confused.

"It's not tonight we need to go over the material first." Annie says.

"It's totally a date Annie." Johanna says.

Annie blushes.

"It is not." She says. Although she is hoping Johanna is right, but since he is asking about school she figures it is nothing.

"We should pick out your outfit right now." Johanna says and runs to Annie's room.

"Hey you're getting the floor all wet." Annie says and chances after her.

* * *

"I don't know about this Johanna." Annie says.

"What's wrong with it?" Johanna asks.

Johanna told Annie that she should wear a sundress because it is still warm for September. Although Annie doesn't wear sun dresses or skirts in general unless she is trying to dress up and since Annie has convinced herself that it's not a date she doesn't consider this important.

Although it's not a date, not really, Finnick does want to take her out to see her outside of a classroom. He'll slip in the conversation about Greek Mythology but is hoping he can get to know her a little better.

"I'm not wearing this." Annie says.

"What? Why?" Johanna asks.

"Because it's not a date and we aren't going anywhere special." Annie says.

"I'm going to just wear some jeans and a-"

"Wear this top." Johanna says and pulls her plain light purple v-neck. "Purple is your best color." Johanna says.

"I think you mean my favorite color." Annie says.

Annie settles for the dark jeans and the purple top.

Annie heads back out to the living room to get her phone.

"If this isn't a date then why aren't you bringing your school books?" Johanna asks.

"My notebook can fit in my purse." Annie says.

"Jeez you're hopeless." Johanna says.

"I'm leaving now." Annie says and picks up her purse.

Finnick and Annie decided to meet up near the school's front entrance.

When Annie gets there Finnick is already there waiting for her and he has his laptop.

"Hey." Annie says.

"Hey." He says and looks at her strangely.

"What?" Annie asks.

"No notes?" He says.

"Oh it fits in my bag." Annie says.

"Let's go then."

"I take it we're going somewhere close if we're walking." Annie says.

"Like I said no where fancy." Finnick says. "You like grilled cheese?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah." Annie says. "Tom and Chee then." It's a cool 'grommet' grilled cheese place. They have the classic, but more original creations as well. The best one is probably the grilled cheese donut.

"You've been there then?" Finnick asks.

"A few times." Annie says.

Finnick opens the restaurant door for her which makes Annie smile.

"How many for you today?" The hostess asks.

"Two." Annie says and holds up two fingers as well.

The hostess looks down at the tablet and then smiles.

"Follow me." The hostess says and seats them.

"Karen will be your waitress for the evening and she will be with you soon." The hostess says and walks off.

They both sit and pick up the menus

The restaurant isn't very busy, maybe that is because they decided to go out at five. She can see other college kids in here; there's a guy in the corner typing furiously on his computer as he is listening to music. Another person is reading a textbook while they eat. There is a man in a suit who is looking at the menu' it is clear he has never been here before, he's an out of towner. Then there are a few other people sprinkled about eating their meals.

Annie looks at the menu although she already knows what she is going to get, she gets the same thing every time she has come here.

"Now, I know what you're probably thinking Annie." Finnick says making Annie look up from the menu.

"What's that?" Annie asks.

"That I didn't come prepared, but I actually did some of the reading and I found it… not boring." Finnick says. Although he still isn't sure if he can finish all of it in two weeks.

"Really." Annie says with a smile.

"Yes, I watched the movie _Troy._ " Finnick says even though he did start reading _The Iliad._

"Finnick I told you that didn't count." Annie says.

"Well, the introduction part seemed pretty good while the book… sorry poem was a bit more ambiguous." Finnick says.

"I don't think it was ambiguous Finnick." Annie says.

"Hi, I'm Karen I'll be your waitress for this evening, can I start you off with something to drink?" The red headed waitress asks flustered.

"Just water for me." Annie says.

.

"Water is fine for me too." Finnick says

"Do you need a minute before ordering?" Karen asks.

"I think we need a minute." Finnick says and Annie nods.

"Okay, take your time." She says and walks off to another table.

"Now, as I was saying about the movie and book." Finnick starts.

"You can't even compare them if you haven't finished it yet." Annie says.

"Perhaps you're right, but I don't see anything wrong with watching the movie." Finnick says.

"The Professor is going to ask very specific questions and I'm sure you know that Finnick." Annie says.

"Yes, yes I know." Finnick says. "So why did you pick this elective Annie?" Finnick asks her.

"Like I said I always found this stuff interesting or any urban myth really." Annie says.

"Any urban myth?" Finnick asks. "Like the Loch Ness Monster." Finnick says.

"That's not really a myth… " Annie says and pauses before she answers next. "And if **if** there was a loch ness monster in the loch I'm assuming it would be dead by now." Annie says.

"Really?" Finnick says surprised.

"It started becoming a big thing in the thirties, but if the thing was around before, it would be at least a hundred years old by now." Annie says.

"Sounds like you believe in the existence of it." Finnick says with a smirk.

"It's one of those things that you really want to believe is true, but is probably not." Annie says.

"Here you go." The waitress says and sets down their waters. "Are you ready?" She asks.

Finnick nods so they both order.

"I'll get that started for you." The waitress takes the menus and then leaves them.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Finnick asks her.

"Not in the green skin big head theory, but since there are hundreds of universities out there I'm sure one of them holds life. What about you?" Annie says.

"Don't really think about it." Finnick says.

"It's a yes or no question Finnick." Annie says.

"Possibly… I guess." Finnick says.

"Why did you take this major, you don't seem very interested in the class." Annie says.

"I thought it would be easy, which it is in a way." Finnick says.

Annie shrugs.

"It's interesting to hear stories about mythological beings." Annie says.

Finnick nods.

Their food comes and they start to eat and the conversation somehow goes towards favorite movies when they were young.

"How can someone say they've never seen Harry Potter." Annie says almost offended.

"I just haven't." Finnick says.

"It's been like ten years for some of them Finnick just give it a try. I have all of them if you want to borrow them." Annie says.

"You've got the books too don't you?" Finnick asks.

"That's right and for the sixth and seventh ones I waited in line at midnight to be one of the first people to read them." Annie says.

"I see." Finnick says in a judgy tone.

"Haven't you ever wanted something so much that you had to get it the day it came out." Annie says.

Finnick shrugs.

"Possibly, but nothing as life changing as you buying a Harry Potter book at midnight." Finnick says sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of me, especially since both of my sisters waited until midnight to get _all_ of those terrible _Twilight_ books." Annie says.

"But the vampires sparkle in those." Finnick teases.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"A football player who knows that much about _Twilight_ is kind of funny." Annie says. "How did you get into football anyway?" Annie asks.

"I tried out all the sports when I went to high school. I did lots of sports in high school because I knew that it would be easier to get a full ride." Finnick says.

"Do you even like football?" Annie asks because it sounds like he doesn't.

"Yes, I do like but it's not what I want to do with my life." Finnick says.

"What do you want to do then?" Annie asks him.

"Something with marine biology." Finnick says. This takes Annie by surprise because it would not be the first thing she would guess.

"Interesting." Annie says.

"What about you, what do you want to do after school?" Finnick asks. "Are you gonna debunk a lot of false facts on mythical beings." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

"Something with books." Annie says.

"Write one?" Finnick asks.

"Or publish or teach." Annie says. She hasn't figured everything out yet, but her major is English so she doesn't need to figure it out right away.

"Sounds like you have the whole world waiting for you." Finnick says.

"Maybe." Annie says.

"I think we should head out now, the waitress has been looking at us for twenty minutes." Finnick says. They have been finished with their meal for over an hour

"Oh okay." Annie says slightly disappointed she was having a really good time.

They pay and then leave. They start walking in the same direction to head home.

"Okay, bye Finnick." Annie says because she has to go down another street to make it back to her apartment.

"I can't let you walk home by yourself." Finnick says almost scolds.

"It's only nine and I have pepper spray." Annie says. "Besides, my place isn't that far away." Annie says.

"I'll just walk a few steps behind you, if you won't let me walk you home properly." Finnick says not realizing that Cashmere was doing the same thing… sort of, except Finnick is actually worried about Annie's safety even though nothing bad would happen.

"Fine." Annie says and waits for him to catch up.

"So you live in District Mills I take it." Finnick says as they both avoid a tree.

"Yeah, how'd you know." Annie says.

"Because that is the only living destination that is within walking distance." Finnick says.

"Right." Annie says.

He nods and then soon gets to Annie's building.

"This one is mine." Annie says holding her keys out already.

"What floor?" He asks.

"Forth, there aren't that many stairs." Annie says.

"I see." Finnick says.

"Goodnight Finnick, this was fun maybe we could do it again." Annie says.

"Yeah." Finnick says

Finnick and Annie had such a good time and talking about school only lasted the first ten minutes out of the few hours they spent together. There is no denying that this was a date, but neither of them really take initiative. So when Finnick says goodnight to her he kisses her quickly on the cheek leaving Annie slightly confused, but also happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There's some sexual implications in this chapter. It's nothing graphic the words 'screw' 'slept with' 'Friends with benefits' are basically it. A couple characters kiss so I thought I'd say something because some people are sensitive. It's mostly in Finnick's section, I started labeling them because I thought it would be easier to read and write.**

 **Chapter Five  
**

 _Johanna_

 **Thursday**

"So was it a date?" Johanna asks as the front door opens.

"I don't think so." Annie says and falls to the couch and puts a pillow over her face.

"Then why are you acting like that?" Johanna asks.

"Because he kissed me." Annie says. It sounds muffled through the pillow.

"Then it was probably a date." Johanna says.

Annie sighs and takes the pillow off her face.

"It was on the cheek." Annie says and Johanna laughs.

"Man oh man I bet that made you feel good." Johanna says and laughs.

"Shut up." Annie says annoyed. She doesn't understand why Finnick just kissed her cheek. Why didn't he go for her lips, they were right there and she was willing.

"I mean my granny kisses me on my cheek." Johanna says.

"Don't compare Finnick to your granny." Annie says.

"Well I'm just saying… he might not be into you that much." Johanna says.

"Then why bother with the kiss on the cheek?" Annie says.

"He's studying French, right?" Johanna asks and Annie nods. "Maybe he wanted to try out their culture." Johanna says.

"I doubt it." Annie says upset. "We have our group meeting on Sunday and I don't know what to say to him." Annie says.

"Such the dramatic. You're twenty years old, you should have this stuff figured out by now." Johanna says.

"What, with the two guys I dated?" Annie says.

"You've had two boyfriends but you've been on dates with more than two people." Johanna says.

"Fine… whatever." Annie says. "What should I do?" Annie asks.

"It was a kiss on the cheek, nothing more. If it was a big deal I'm sure Finnick will bring it up." Johanna says.

"But what if he wants me to bring it up?" Annie asks.

"Jesus this is just a kiss on the cheek I wonder what will happen if he ever gives you a real kiss or more." Johanna says.

"Johanna." Annie says annoyed.

"What, you like the guy and he isn't really monogamous. You'd probably be keeping it causal which would be hard for you." Johanna says.

"Well, maybe that's because I've only ever been in relationships. I should try to make it casual. I mean I am only twenty." Annie says.

"Almost twenty-one." Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"If I just kiss him it might make things better or at least clearer." Annie says.

"You think too much about everything, just let things happen." Johanna says.

"Fine." Annie says and looks towards the television. "What the hell are you watching?" Annie asks because she is seeing people wrestling in the mud.

"Survivor." Johanna says. "There was nothing good on." She adds because Johanna hates that stuff.

"Where's Jeff then?" Annie asks about the host. "He isn't even doing the annoying voice over."

"That's because it's on mute." Johanna says.

Annie rolls her eyes and stands up to go to her room.

"The next time you see Finnick, you better kiss him." Johanna says.

 _The show has finally begun_. Johanna thinks to herself.

She isn't sadistic because she wants to see her friend's love story she is just interested.

Johanna phone goes off.

It's from Red

Johanna smiles.

 **Red:** What are you doing tonight? It reads.

 **Johanna:** I'm probably going to turn in early. It is still a week night and it is almost ten. Unless you have something better to offer?

 **Red:** You could come over to mine.

Johanna sighs.

Johanna doesn't have the same no going to meet someone after ten rule, but Johanna does need to wake up early tomorrow and she knows Red. She knows what Red's intentions are, she might as well just said 'Netflix and chill'.

 **Johanna:** Not tonight babe I have to get up early tomorrow.

 **Red:** Are you sure, I could make it worth your while.

 **Johanna:** Maybe tomorrow Red. Besides, you know I don't like to be your last option.

Johanna types knowing that Red wouldn't text her this late unless she found someone better.

 **Red:** I'll be waiting on it.

Her real name isn't Red, it's Felicity but she calls her Red because of her red hair.

Johanna hears a bang and then Annie comes back out.

"Jesus what?" Johanna asks.

"Please tell you've done something for it." Annie says.

"Take it easy Annie I've figured out the different types of humor, I mean most of it can been seen in today's culture, but it is just the old English that makes it tricky. Did you know Shakespeare made a your mom joke."

Annie raises her eyebrows.

"Not in _Taming of the Shrew_ but he did make one." Johanna says.

"That's fascinating." Annie says sarcastically

"Please Annie I know how to meet a homework requirement especially since you are the leader."

"Fine." Annie says and crosses her arms.

"Dude you need to get laid or something or just kiss Finnick so you can stop be even more controlling than usual." Johanna says.

Annie starts to blush.

"Stop that." Annie says.

"I'm just saying is all."

"Whatever." Annie says and goes back to her room.

"She's such a loon." Johanna says to herself.

* * *

 **Friday**

"I wish I could take you out somewhere nice baby." Cato says to Cashmere.

"Good lord." Johanna whispers to herself.

"Attention staff." Effie, the manager, says.

They all look towards her trying to be excited.

"Today is inventory day. I posted the chart on who does what so please try to have it done before the end of your shift." Effie says. "I will be doing the freezer so if you need anything that is where I will be." Effie says and puts on her gloves.

Johanna goes over to where Effie posted the lists.

 _Front counter_

"Why are there so many chores for front counter." Johanna says annoyed because that is where she is working today.

"Because that is where things are kept." Cashmere says.

"I have to count every single ketchup, mustard, and mayo packets. You know some places just have a scale." Johanna says.

"Sucks, I'll help you if I can." Cashmere says because two people are supposed to work front counter but that rarely happens.

"Thanks." Johanna says but knows Cashmere probably won't. Johanna also knows she won't be able to finish this by the time of her shift and will probably get a lecture.

Johanna grabs the ketchup box from under the counter and starts counting.

 _20, 21, 22_

 _Ding_. The bell singles for a customer walking in or out. Which gets annoying when someone is just leaving and you're in the back and run all the way to the front to find no one there.

Johann writes down twenty-two so she won't forget and have to start all over.

"Welcome to… Red." Johanna says.

"Hey Jo." Red says to Johanna.

Red has her hair up in a messy bun and is wearing a leather jacket with an olive green shirt matched with jeans and converse.

"What are you doing here?" Johanna asks surprised.

"I was sad that I didn't see you last night." Red says.

"I'm not usually your first choice." Johanna says.

"Jo please you always are and you should know that by now." She says and walks to the front counter.

"Small fries." Red says and Johanna rings her up.

"I'm actually a little insulted that you would think that you're the last choice." Red says.

"It was late at night." Johanna says.

"Your roommate has rubbed off on you. All I wanted was to talk." Red says.

"About what?" Johanna asks.

"Seeing you again for real this time." Red says with a smile.

"I don't do that sort of stuff." Johanna says and starts counting the ketchup again.

"You mean dating." Red says.

"I mean dating you. You weren't very nice last time; you left." Johanna says. She had to drink a lot of drinks to get over her. Annie was actually concerned about it. They were never in a serious relationship, but there was something about Red that Johanna liked more than any other person she has dated.

"And I'm sorry about that. Truly I am, but I miss you Jo and I'll be graduating soon so you will know when the time might be up." Red says because she is a senior while Johanna is a junior.

"Okay." Johanna says.

"We can go out tomorrow, make it a date." Red says.

"I don't know." Johanna says slightly weary.

"Please I'll even wear that red t-shirt you like." Red says. Red has a nice red t-shirt that Johanna likes, it is nothing special just a plain red v-neck t-shirt, but she loves the way Red looks in it, it just looks good on her body.

"Really?" Johanna says. It isn't really a selling point, but she has nothing else to do on Friday and she did want to see her the other night. She just resisted because it was late at night.

"Yes, really." Red says.

"Order up." Cato says and is holding up a bag with a grease stain.

"That's mine." Red says.

"I can stay and eat here if you want." Red says.

"My manager wouldn't like that and she already doesn't like me."

"Well then, I'll text you later." Red says.

"Yeah." Johanna says.

"See you on Friday." Red says and walks out the door.

"Are you blushing?" Cashmere says startling Johanna.

"What, no." Johanna says.

"I think you were, was that your girlfriend?" Cashmere asks.

"No." Johanna says.

"She looks familiar has she been here before?" Cashmere asks.

"No." Johanna asks. In fact none of her suitors have ever visited her at work, even though they all know that she works in this crap hole.

"Interesting." Cashmere says.

Johanna nods.

"I can help you with the counting now." Cashmere says.

"You can start with the mustard I already got a handle on the ketchup." Johanna says with a smile.

"Johanna!" Annie says and runs through the front door.

"Calm down jeez." Johanna says.

"I need your help." Annie says.

"With what? I'm not good at helping with homework."

"I need you to go to the football game with me." Annie says.

"You are going to the football game?" Johanna says almost laughing.

"Finnick got me tickets and I think I should go. It would be rude if I didn't and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"This won't get in the way of your date though, will it?" Annie asks worried. She won't let Johanna go with her if it would mess up her plans with Red.

"No." Johanna says.

"Are you sure, because I'm sure I could find someone else." Annie says.

"Relax, I can take you. Besides, you're hopeless with football." Johanna says.

Annie shrugs.

"Thanks for this Johanna." Annie says happy.

"You're very chipper about this." Johanna says.

"Yeah well it will be my first college game." Annie says.

"And Finnick gave you the tickets." Johanna whispers to herself so Annie won't hear.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Johanna asks aloud as she goes through her dresser. Finnick met up with Annie so she has to figure it out by herself. Although she usually doesn't take Annie's advice she just uses Annie to eliminate options.

She knows Red will be wearing that red shirt and probably the leather jacket so it should be casual.

Johanna sighs.

Johanna settles with her favorite pair of jeans, a dark blue tank top with her leather jacket. She's also going to wear her black combat boots. She puts on dark eyeliner and mascara.

 _Why do I feel nervous?_ Johanna thinks to herself.

Red comes in twenty minutes and Red is wearing the red t-shirt that Johanna loves for some reason.

They went out to a really bad restaurant that they always went to when they were seeing each other and talked until the place closed.

Red drives them back to Johanna's place and walks her to the door.

She kisses Johanna and Johanna kisses back. Red's hands slide down Johanna's back and her right hand goes into Johanna's right back pocket.

It's just like Johanna remembered. Red was always a good kisser and she always made Johanna feel special, but then she just left.

Johanna breaks the kiss.

"Can I come up?" Red asks and pushes a hair behind Johanna's ear.

"No." Johanna says. Red looks surprised. "No, I mean not tonight." Johanna says.

Red nods. Then leans in and kisses her.

"I'll text you Jo." Red says and starts to walk back to her car.

"Felicity." Johanna says before she can walk away.

She smiles.

"Calling me by my name now." She says.

"You'll always be Red, but uh this isn't going to be like last time." Johanna says.

"How so?" Red asks and comes back.

"It's going to be slower." Johanna says.

Red smiles and then kisses her. Red breaks the kiss.

"Don't worry I can wait." She says with a smile and kisses her again. "Bye Jo." Red says.

"Bye." Johanna says.

Johanna opens the apartment door and slams it shut.

"Annie. Annie I need to talk to you." Johanna says. See doesn't see her in the living room. She goes back to the bedrooms but sees Annie's door is open.

"Typical, when I need to talk to her about my love life she isn't around." Johanna says and goes back to the kitchen to get a beer.

Johanna then looks to the clock.

"Huh almost eleven and Annie isn't home."

The last she saw of Annie was her with Finnick.

Johanna smirks.

"She better have a good story for not being here when I need her." Johanna says. She takes off her leather jacket and heads to the living room to watch the television.

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Friday  
**

"Class seemed to go on forever today." Finnick says as they stand up from their seats.

"It was fine. You're just bored because you are itchy to get ready for that football game." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"I wish the game was a tad earlier so I could've gotten out of class." Finnick says. "But, then I wouldn't have seen you."

Annie smiles.

"So, are you going to the game?" Finnick asks her.

"No." Annie says.

"Really the weather is supposed to be good as well and that means it will be fun. I'm sure it will be fun." Finnick says.

"I've never been to a football game." Annie says. As Finnick and Annie are putting away their books from class. Sports aren't her biggest interest

"In your entire life?" Finnick asks.

"Well in high school I did, but it was mostly to see the band." Annie says. Her high school had a big band program so the half time shows were always interesting. She loved when they did black light shows.

"Really?" He asks and is almost laughing.

"Really, not everyone loves sports. I do enjoy basketball though." Annie says

"Really?" Finnick says surprised.

"I print out the March madness bracket and everything."

"So why not football?" He asks.

"I don't know all the rules and it's just a bunch of guys tackling each other and it always looks like it hurts." Annie says.

"It doesn't hurt… much." Finnick says with a smile.

I sigh.

"You're going." He says and picks up his backpack.

"Where am I going?" Annie asks surprised.

"To the game, I can get you tickets." Finnick says.

"Finnick please." Annie says.

"They'll be good too." He says.

"But-"

"Everyone should go to a college football game at least once." Finnick says.

"But-" Annie starts again about to say she doesn't even know the rules.

"I'll get you two so you can bring someone." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says.

Finnick nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Annie looks in the mirror she's wearing the jeans that make her look thinner and a blue shirt with the Trojan symbol on it.

"Do you think I should bring a jacket?" Annie calls out.

"No! It won't be cold." Johanna shouts from the other room.

"Fine." Annie says and walks out.

Johanna looks her up and down.

"Loose the ponytail." Johanna says and takes the ribbon that was holding it together away.

"I thought it looked peppy or something." Annie says.

"You don't need to look peppy. You're already wearing school gear I'm surprised you bothered to change." Johanna says.

"Only my shirt." Annie lies.

"No, you put on those jeans that make your ass look good." Johanna says.

"They just make me look thinner." Annie says.

Johanna shrugs.

"You're thin enough." Johanna says.

Annie rolls her eyes and puts the ribbon on the table.

"You ready then." Annie says.

"Hey don't talk to me like that I'm doing you a favor." Johanna says.

"You like football." Annie says.

"Yes, I do." Johanna says with a smile. "But you don't, so why do you have the tickets again?" Johanna asks.

"Finnick gave them to me." Annie says as Johanna locks the apartment.

"I see." Johanna says with a smile as they walk outside. The stadium is probably a twenty minute walk from their house. They could drive but it traffic would be terrible.

"You guys should just screw and get it over with." Johanna says.

"Johanna." Annie says with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"You both are attracted to each other and the sexual tension kills when we have group meetings." Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"Maybe we should've tailgated to get the full effect." Annie says trying to swerve the conversation.

"Then we would've had to get up early." Johanna says.

"You can explain to me what is going on, right?" Annie asks Johanna.

"All you really need to know is that when they get into the end zone they get a touchdown."

"I knew that." Annie says.

"Touchdowns are worth seven points by the way." She says.

"I would've figured it out." Annie tells her annoyed.

"So does Finnick want to go to pros or anything?" Johanna asks.

"He said he only did football to get the athletic scholarship." Annie tells her.

"Too bad, then I could've said I knew that guy before he made it." She says.

"Who the hell would you be telling this to?" Annie asks and gives her ticket to the ticket cutter. "Would you be that drunk idiot in a bar yelling at the screen. 'I knew that guy and he's the reason why he got there.'

"He wouldn't be the reason and I have more class than that." Johanna says and starts to lead Annie to the student section.

Annie looks around at the students decked out in blue and white. Some have throes cheap pompoms.

"Should we have worn something more cheery?" Annie asks.

Johanna smirks.

"You've got the Trojan horse on your t-shirt." Johanna says who is just wearing a dark blue shirt.

"Look at all the photographers." Annie says motioning to the end of the field.

"Our football team is a big deal Annie of course a lot of photographs and news people will be here." Johanna says.

"They went to a bowl game last year, right?" Annie asks.

"Very good Annie." Johanna says like a teacher.

Annie rolls her eyes

"I know some things." Annie says

Things on the field start to calm down and then the teams run out onto the feild.

"Which one is Finnick's number?" Johanna asks.

"I dunno, I think there is a four in it." Annie says.

"Well it will say Odair on the back." Johanna says.

Annie nods.

"So what did you do last night after I went to sleep?" Annie asks.

"Nothing really, I got a text to go out with Red but I turned it down." Johanna says.

"The girl with the red hair?" Annie asks.

"Hence the nickname." Johanna says.

"I'm proud you didn't go out." Annie says sarcastically.

"Well, I'm meeting up with her tonight." Johanna says.

"Cool." Annie says and she looks at the field.

"She came by my work." Johanna says.

"Are you blushing?" Annie asks.

"No, it's just people I like don't usually visit me at work." Johanna says.

"I thought that one guy did." Annie says.

"Which guy?" Johanna asks.

"You know the guy-" Annie says.

"With the thing." Johanna says sarcastically.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"I know someone visited you at work before." Annie says.

"Well if I don't remember they must not have been popular." Johanna says and the crowd cheers.

"Touchdown!" Someone says loudly.

"What are they doing?" Annie asks and motions towards the field.

"Huh? Oh, they're gonna go for the extra point and kick the ball through the goal posts." Johanna says.

"But it will run right into the crowd." Annie says.

"There's a net there genius so it won't hit us. It's not like baseball." Johanna says.

"My cousin tried to catch a ball at a baseball game."

"Interesting." Johanna says.

"Not really he isn't good at catching so it hit him in the face; broke his glasses and bruised his face." Annie says.

"Sounds lovely." Johanna says.

"Do you have plans for after the game Annie?" Johanna asks.

"Well I didn't know how long this thing was going to last." Annie says.

"I meant were you going to see Finnick." Johanna says.

"He'll probably be busy; don't football players have to give interviews or something."

"Not really Annie." Johanna says.

"Won't he want to go out with this buddies." Annie says.

Johanna shrugs.

"He gave you the tickets, maybe he wanted to meet up later and if he wins brag about it." Johanna says.

"Or he just gave them to me because we are friends." Annie says.

"Nah that's not the reason." Johanna says.

"Why not?" Annie asks.

She shrugs.

"I've just got a feeling, so you can stop worrying about that dumb kiss on the cheek." Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"Man their defense sucks." Johanna says as the Trojans score another touchdown.

"They're winning." Annie says.

"I meant the other team." Johanna says.

"Oh." Annie says and sighs. "Why do people enjoy watching other people push each other to the ground?" Annie asks Johanna.

"It's America's past time." Johanna says.

"I thought that was baseball." Annie says.

"Whatever." Johanna says.

"So this is football." Annie says after an hour. She's slightly bored.

"Yeah what did you think you were watching?" Johanna says.

"It's boring." Annie says.

"This particular game is a little boring, but it's still exciting because we're winning."

Annie sighs.

"See number 43." Johanna says and points.

"Yeah, so?" Annie says.

"That's Cato from work." Johanna says.

"Great he has an awesome back." Annie says sarcastically.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

Annie looks towards the cheerleaders.

"Cashmere looks peppy." Annie says.

"She's a cheerleader it's her job." Johanna says.

"They all wear their hair up." Annie says with a smile.

Johanna rolls her eyes..

"So do you think he invited me here for a reason?" Annie asks again.

"Your analytical skills are annoying when it comes to dating." Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"Like I said, he invited you because you said you never saw a football game. He probably wanted to give you the full college experience. He probably wanted to show off as well." Johanna says.

"Show off?" Annie asks.

"Like I said he might want to impress you or something." Johanna says.

"If he wanted to impress me with football skills then he is very stupid."

"He's smarter than some of the football players." Johanna says.

"You mean Cato." Annie says with a smile.

"Yes." Annie says.

"Two minutes left on the clock, the other team will never catch up." Johanna says.

"So it's over?" Annie asks a little thankful.

"Pretty much." Johanna says.

"Now repeat after me." One of the students shouts loudly. "I believe that we have won."

"Really." Annie says.

"C'mon Annie bragging at winning in sports is fun." Johanna says with a smile.

"I believe that we have won."

"I said" The original shouter says "I believe that we have won!" Everyone else follows.

"I believe that we have won! I believe that we have won! I believe that we have won!"

They keep shouting until the game is over; the team did win.

"Go Trojans woo." Annie says after most people have left.

Johanna rolls her eyes and sits down on the bleachers.

"We should wait for people to clear out." Johanna says and Annie sits next to her.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Johanna asks her. The game was in the afternoon so it is still open.

"I don't know." Annie says and they stand up. "Don't you have your date?" Annie asks.

"Not until later Annie, it's only four."

They leave the stadium and start walking back to the apartment

"You're walking back to the apartment." Annie points out.

"Well, you didn't have any exciting ideas." Johanna says.

Annie shrugs.

"We went to the game and you made it a little more fun." Annie says.

"Yeah and next time Finnick gets you football tickets don't go, just give them to me." Johanna says and Annie smiles.

"Or I could just not ask him again. " Annie says.

"You didn't ask, remember he just gave them to you because you never went to a game before." Johanna says.

"Also didn't you say he gave these to me to try and impress me." Annie says.

"Yeah but-"

"Annie! Johanna!" They hear and both turn.

They see Finnick and a few of the other football members across the street.

"Does he expect us to walk over there." Johanna mumbles.

"It's like twenty steps away." Annie says.

Finnick walks over to them as they are arguing

"Hi." Finnick says now in front of them.

It's obvious Finnick has cleaned up after the game that is what locker rooms are for. Instead of a football jersey he is wearing jeans and a school shirt that says football with the Trojan mascot

"Hi." Annie says.

"Good game today Odair. Although your team did have a lot of turnovers." Johanna says.

Finnick smiles.

"We still won though."

"Yeah I guess." Johanna says slightly annoyed.

"So you like football then." Finnick says surprised.

"I just know more than Annie." She says and pushes Annie closer to him.

"You liked it though, right?" Finnick asks although he can tell she didn't, not really.

"Yeah it was… fun." Annie says not very convincingly.

Finnick nods.

"Well me and some of the guys are gonna go out if you guys want to come."

"Sorry Finnick I've got a date with a nice red head." Johanna says. "And she's got a feisty personality. You and the boys can take Annie out though." Johanna says and shoves Annie slightly.

"I'm not twenty-one." Annie says.

"I'm sure they'll let you in." Finnick says.

"No that's alright." Annie says. She's doesn't like going to bars when Johanna gets her in and since she would be going with Finnick and his buds it would be awkward.

"When is that anyway?" Finnick asks.

"What?" Annie says.

"Your birthday, when is it?" Finnick asks again.

"Why?" Annie asks.

Johanna waves and walks off.

"So I can throw you a real kick ass party." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

"It's October third." Annie says.

"Are you coming or what Finn?" Thresh shouts from across the street.

"I'll catch up." Finnick says. His friends then walk down the street away from Annie and Finnick.

"I thought you wanted to go out." Annie says.

"It's still early and Thresh can sometimes be annoying when he gets drunk."

"Why does that name sound familiar." Annie says.

"He's a football player." Finnick says.

"No, that's not it." Annie says. The reason it sounds familiar to her is because Johanna and Thresh went out for month.

Finnick shrugs

"Anyway, doesn't that mean he will be annoying when you show up." Annie says.

Finnick smiles.

"Possibly." He says.

They're still standing on the sidewalk. Annie shivers from the cold air. She wanted to bring her hoodie, but Johanna said it wouldn't get that cold it is still mid-September.

"Cold?" Finnick asks.

"Not really." Annie says.

"My house is right over there." Finnick says and points across the road.

"Yeah so?" Annie says.

"It's warm and the drinks there are free." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

 _Is he doing this just to get me to '_ stay over _'_ Annie thinks to herself. _Would that really be so terrible though?_

"Annie?" Finnick says. Finnick doesn't have any intentions in mind he just wouldn't mind hanging out with her again. He does like her after all.

"If you want me to come over then just ask." Annie says.

"Fine, Annie would you like to come over for a game of pool?"

"Pool?" Annie asks as they start to head to his house.

"My roommate and I have a pool table."

"You must have a big apartment then." Annie says.

"Not really we were supposed to have a third roommate but he dropped out of school to travel the world or something." Finnick says.

Annie nods

"Where did you even get one?" Annie asks because they aren't the cheapest purchase in the world.

"Peeta's brother wanted to give his away so he gave it to Peeta." Finnick says.

"Peeta's your roommate, right?" Annie asks.

"Yup." Finnick says.

"The painter." Annie says remembering their previous conversation.

"Yes." Finnick says and opens the door to his apartment building.

"Woah you even have a lobby." Annie says.

"It's where the mail is delivered Annie." Finnick says.

"And an elevator." Annie says.

"Your apartment is a walk up so you don't need an elevator." Finnick says.

"What floor are you on?" Annie asks as Finnick presses the button.

"Eighth." Finnick says.

Annie nods.

The elevator opens and they walk in.

"Are you holding your breath?" Finnick asks her.

"I hate elevators. I have a fear that I will get tapped in one." Annie says.

"You've seen too many movies." Finnick says.

"Hey that stuff does happen in real life." Annie says.

"But not a lot and this building isn't very old." Finnick says and the doors open.

He starts walking towards the end of the hall.

"Not near the elevators that's a good thing." Annie says.

Finnick looks at her strangely.

"Because of the noise, like why they say you shouldn't get a ground floor apartment." Annie says.

"Interesting." Finnick says and opens his door.

They walk in and Annie is surprised by the size. The living room is a generous size and has a television with various game consoles attached. The kitchen has a breakfast bar and a small table off to the side.

"My shoes?" Annie asks because she likes when people take their shoes off in her place.

"What about them?" Finnick asks and looks down at her feet.

"Is it okay if I wear them in the house."

Finnick smirks.

"Yes, I didn't know you were a neat freak."

"I'm not, I just don't want stains on the carpet." Annie says.

Finnick rolls his eyes and opens his fridge.

"You want one?" Finnick asks holding out a beer.

Annie nods.

"You're supposed to drink when you play pool." Annie says.

"I guess. It's back here." Finnick says and walks her through the hallway.

She sees two rooms at the end of the hall which are the bedrooms and a door in the middle of the hall which Annie is assuming is the bathroom, she is correct, but Finnick also has a bathroom in his room.

Finnick and Peeta don't understand why because they are all the same size so there shouldn't be a master bedroom. They tossed a coin anyways because neither of them really cared. The only difference is the shower in the hall is big while Finnick's is a stand shower.

He opens the door and Annie can tell it was supposed to be a bedroom. There is a closet area which has miscellaneous items. Annie would consider it a junk drawer, but it looks somewhat organized.

In the room there is the pool table, a few chairs, and a small table plus the closet and window.

"So you really had to lug this thing up eight floors. Don't elevators have weight limits?" Annie asks with a smile.

"I wasn't here when Peeta and his brother set it up, but I'm thinking that's how they got it done. It was probably a pain as well"

Annie smiles and Finnick gives her a stick.

"The guest always breaks." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie takes a sip from her beer and takes the stick.

"Okay." Annie says. "Are we putting money on this Finnick?" Annie asks with a smile.

"Nah I'd hate to take money away from a pretty girl." Finnick says.

"This pretty girl is about to kick your ass." Annie says.

"I really doubt it." Finnick says.

"Yeah." Annie says and raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Finnick says.

"Well, prepare to be disappointed." Annie says and breaks.

She won one and Finnick won one. This will be the tie breaker.

Annie can now tell that Finnick will not be meeting up with his friends.

She can almost hear Johanna screaming at her to just pluck up the courage and ask Finnick about that stupid kiss on the cheek. Annie has been here for a few hours now so she could make up a dumb excuse if she felt like she needed to run from the room. Or she could just run from the room.

Annie takes a sip of her second beer. Annie can hold her liquor so she isn't drunk or tipsy if it was something stronger though it would be different. If she had to drive home she probably wouldn't because she is a cautious person

"Hey Finnick." Annie asks softly. Almost a whisper but just high enough to not be.

"Yeah." Finnick says about to take his shot.

Annie pauses.

"What?" Finnick asks and looks up at her.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Annie asks and can feel her face become hot. She leans against the pool table and is putting some of her weight on the stick.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"The other night when you walked me home." Annie says and feels a bit more confident.

"I-"

"You kissed me on the cheek Finnick." Annie says.

"So?" Finnick says.

"Why didn't you just kiss me or why did you kiss me on the cheek." Annie asks. Then she wonders if Finnick just kisses all girls on the cheek when he says goodbye, but it wasn't supposed to be a date. Even though it clearly was a date you don't even need to read between the lines. Just because Finnick said it wasn't a date, doesn't make it so. It turned into a date along the way.

Finnick just looks at her for a moment. He didn't think she would say anything. He was going to kiss her that night but then changed his mind quickly so he just kissed her cheek because he had already started to lean in.

"Because you're special." Finnick says and walks over so he is in front of her.

"Special?" Annie says confused and slightly angry.

"You're different than any other girl I've known." Finnick says.

"So?" Annie says.

Finnick smiles and pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

"I've thought about asking you out multiple times, but I'm not the guy for you." Finnick says.

"Why not?" Annie says. "And I think I can decide what guy is right for me." Annie defends.

"What I mean is that I'm too busy to be your boyfriend." Finnick says. Although this isn't completely true. He could have a girlfriend but he wouldn't be able to spend as much time as he would like with her.

"I never said that you had to be my boyfriend." Annie says and looks up at him. "I like you Finnick." Annie says.

"I like you too."

"Then I think it's okay if I do this." Annie says. She lets go of the pool stick and lets it fall to the floor.

She wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him.

He puts his hands on her hips and picks her up so she is sitting on the edge of the pool table and they continue to kiss.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Saturday**

 _Ding Ding Ding._ Finnick hears as his alarm goes off. He reaches for his phone quickly and then turns over to see Annie.

 _Should I wake her up?_ Finnick thinks to himself as he looks at Annie sleeping next to him. _Nah probably shouldn't, but Peeta will come home sometime today._ Finnick thinks to himself. Peeta won't come back to their apartment until five

 _I'll just leave her a note that isn't that bad, right? She won't think I'm a total jerk the, right?_ Finnick thinks to himself.

He wonders briefly if Peeta has ever had sex with someone on the pool table before. He is also wondering what Annie will want to say to him. She seemed pretty clear last night that she didn't want Finnick as her boyfriend, but will it matter now and will she still be able to be around him without acting weird.

Finnick gets dressed and grabs a pen and paper to write her a note.

 _How detailed should this note be?_ Finnick thinks to himself because he isn't her boyfriend, but Annie isn't just some random girl he brought home, she's his friend.

 _Annie,_

 _I had to go, but you can stay as long as you wish, but my roommate is due back today sometime so just in case you walk out and see a blonde haired guy sitting in the living room._

 _Last night was fun Annie and I'll text you later and don't use this note to judge my character._

 _-Finnick._

"That should be good enough." Finnick says and places the note next to her so she will be able to see it. Finnick nods. "That should be good enough." Finnick says again and leaves.

An hour later Annie wakes up and finds the note and is slightly confused about the line of judge my character.

Annie didn't want to stay in case his roommate came back so she left. She went back to her house and got a good questioning from Johanna.

* * *

"Why didn't you meet up with us last night Odair?" Thresh asks him.

"Didn't feel like it." Finnick says. He's surprised Thresh made it here because he usually doesn't show to morning practice after a night of partying. The coach keeps these practices short if they won, it is usually more of a meeting.

"Did it have to do with that girl who was with Johanna?" He asks.

"You know Johanna?" Finnick says surprised.

"Yeah we hung out for about a month. I think that was her roommate." Thresh says.

"It didn't have to do with Annie." Finnick lies. He isn't the type of person to boast about the person he has slept with, but he feels like he shouldn't talk about her until he has spoken with Annie. Like he told her, she's special.

They do a few drills and then are dismissed.

"I'm going back home to nap. I shouldn't have stayed out so late." Thresh says.

"I'm surprised you showed up at all." Finnick says truthfully.

Finnick heads to the locker room and then walks back to his apartment. He is curious if Annie or Peeta will be there.

When Finnick walks in he notices a note posted on the cork board the same board where Cashmere left her number.

 _Finnick,_

 _I had fun last night too._

 _Annie_

Finnick smiles and rips it off the board.

 **Finnick:** I saw your message, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

Annie doesn't text back for ten minutes.

 **Annie:** I'm fine Finnick, but I am curious about one thing.

 **Finnick:** What is that?

 **Annie:** Why did you think that note would be a judge of character?

 **Finnick:** I couldn't tell if it I was disrespecting you. I didn't want you to feel cheap.

Annie pauses not really knowing how to respond.

 **Annie:** You didn't… like you said you're not my boyfriend.

 **Finnick:** That doesn't mean I don't care about you… like I said I like you.

 **Annie:** I've never done this before.

 **Finnick:** What?

Finnick asks slightly confused

 **Annie:** Casual dating or FWB so I wanted to make sure that we were still friends, and that there would be no acting weird or anything.

 **Finnick:** Of course we are still friends.

 **Annie:** Good.

Annie texts, but still isn't entirely sure of what kind of relationship this is. Is she just a girl he will call to hook up with or will they hang out and do things still.

 **Annie:** Wait.

 **Finnick:** What?

 **Annie:** I'm not like your call girl now, am I?

Finnick sighs. That might be true for some people, but that isn't what Finnick does.

 **Finnick:** No. I won't just call you to hook up, we can still hang out.

 **Annie:** Okay.

 **Finnick:** Okay.

 **Annie:** I want to know something else.

 **Finnick:** What?

 **Annie:** Do you sleep with girls on the pool table often?

Annie would be surprised if the answer was yes because it isn't the most comfortable place.

Finnick smirks.

 **Finnick:** No, actually you're the only girl I've done that with.

 **Annie:** Neat.

 _Neat?_ Finnick thinks to himself. He doesn't know how to respond to that so he doesn't. He does want to see her again though, preferably before their group meeting so he knows Annie won't be all weird.

* * *

 _Gale_

 **Saturday**

"So how was the date?" Gale asks Darius about his date with Madge.

"She was perfect." Darius says but doesn't sound as excited as he did last time.

"You don't sound as enthused." Gale said.

"She said she met you at the bookstore the other day." Darius says.

"Yeah she was taking pictures of books because she couldn't afford to buy them." Gale smiles. "She's a bit odd, but nice." Gale says.

Darius nods.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Darius asks.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes she's the classic pretty girl." Gale says.

"You'd rather have brown hair with gray eyes." Darius says.

"Maybe." Gale says. "But, she doesn't, not yet anyway." Gale says.

"Not yet, not ever. Just try and kiss her and if she finds it weird then you can move on from her." Darius says.

"But-"

"I know she is like your childhood friend or something, but she doesn't seem into you dude." Darius says. They've had this discussion before but Gale just won't listen. He's scared if kisses her that he'll lose her.

"I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all." Gale says.

Darius shrugs and then waves someone over.

"Gale, this is my friend Pete." Darius says and points to a guy with average build with blonde hair.

"Peeta actually." Peeta says.

"We have the same art class." Darius says and Peeta nods.

"He's really good at it too, he totally saves my ass." Darius says.

"You're okay it's just a beginners class anyway. I think that teacher passes anyone that turns in the assignment." Peeta says.

"Well, I get mostly B-'s on the projects, but A's on the test." Darius says.

"That's still pretty good, but why didn't you just take art history?" Gale asks Darius.

"Sit Pete." Darius says and motions.

Peeta does. He likes Darius good enough, but hates that he calls him Pete.

"Because I wanted to be more artsy." Darius says.

"So what's your major then Peeta?" Gale asks him.

"Art major, painting focused really." Peeta says.

Gale nods.

"So what were you two talking about?" Peeta asks.

"That girl I went out with." Darius says.

"Madge?" Peeta asks trying to remember they only talk during class so Peeta doesn't know much about Darius' personal life.

"That's the one she's perfect." Darius says.

"He's got a girl too Gale." Darius says. "Tell him."

"Yeah her name is Delly she's a drawing major." Peeta says. "Have you got a girlfriend Gale?" Peeta asks slightly uncomfortable.

"No." Gale says.

"He's in love with his best friend but is too afraid to kiss her." Darius says mocking him.

"Well, if his friend is important to him maybe he doesn't want to mess it up." Peeta says and Gale nods.

"I like your friend better than you right now." Gale says.

Peeta smirks.

"Speaking of girls mine is waiting for me." Peeta says and stands up.

"Tell Delly I say hey." Darius says.

"Sure." Peeta says.

"Gale." Peeta says and puts out his hand for him to shake.

"Peeta." Gale says and shakes his hand.

"I like that guy." Gale says as he walks away.

"Good maybe you could kiss him." Darius says.

Gale rolls his eyes.

His phone goes off and looks at it.

"Outdoors club meeting." Gale says and stands up. "Later dude." He says to Darius.

"Yeah, later and kiss that girl of yours or I bet Madge has some nice friends." Darius says with a smile.

Gale walks across campus to meet up with the outdoors club.

"Hello Gale." The President says as he walks through the door. "Katniss said you and her went camping homecoming weekend." She says.

"Yeah and it was fun." Gale says slightly confused.

"Great. Katniss and I talked about having a group trip over the weekend. It's not very far away and people could just come for the day to hike." The leader says.

"Well, I don't know if everyone will like it. It's like traditional camping, start your own fire and everything." Gale says.

"We are the outdoors club Gale and since you stayed alive with Katniss I think it will be okay." She says with a smile.

"Right." Gale says a little annoyed.

"This meeting is probably going to be boring today, some new people are here so I need to do the introduction speech. But I want you to talk about this place I've already called the place and set something up, but I thought someone who went there should talk about it."

"Where's Katniss?" Gale asks.

"She couldn't come today, didn't you know that?" She asks surprised.

"I must have forgot." Gale says.

She nods.

"I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but when someone who went there talks about it, it makes the sell at bit better."

"The cost isn't that much." Gale says.

"It's just an expression." She says and heads to the front of the room to give the speech to the newcomers.

Gale takes out his phone and see someone texted him a few hours ago.

 **Katniss:** Won't be at the meeting today, Prim's coming for a college tour.

 _Maybe Prim will come here to, then it could be like old times._ Gale thinks to himself.

 **Gale:** Are you going to go on this outdoors camping event next weekend?

A few minutes later Gale receives a text.

 **Katniss:** Of course.

Gale smiles that is all he needs to go on a camping trip with the rest of the club.

"And now we have Gale a three year member of the outdoors club who will tell you about our weekend camping trip." She says.

Gale steps out.

"The place for the trip this weekend is very nice. It is away from the town and bright lights so it is easy to see the stars. The hiking trails are nice some are long while others are short there is nice nature and you will enjoy yourself." Gale says. The president wants him to keep talking, but he doesn't.

"Gale everyone, a man of few words." She says. "It you're interested in the trip there is a signup sheet at the front and if you're new remember to pay your dues." She says and people start to leave.

"You could have sold it a little more." She says.

"Like you said I'm a man of few words." Gale says. "I gotta go to work." He says and puts his backpack on.

"Don't forget to sign up on the sheet." She says and he nods.

* * *

 _Group meeting_

 **Sunday**

Finnick and Annie come last to the group meeting shocking Johanna. Finnick and Annie wanted to meet up and talk since they haven't seen each other since Friday. They've texted regularly, but Finnick wanted to meet up with Annie a few minutes before the group project to make sure they wouldn't really act differently around each other. Which they didn't they're still friends just with benefits now.

"What can I get for you?" The cashier asks.

"Medium Latte." Annie says and gets out her money.

"Okay." She says.

"I was expecting a fancier drink order from you." Finnick says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

Finnick shrugs.

"You have that look." Finnick says.

"A latte would be considered fancy to some." She forgot to ask them to add vanilla flavor, but she'll still drink it.

"Here you go." The cashier says. "What can I get for you?" She asks Finnick.

"Small Americano." Finnick says and the girl nods. "Athletes get five percent off so your total is…" Finnick hands her the money and goes over to wait.

"You say I order something fancy when you say stuff like Americano." Annie says.

"Please it's just espresso with water." Finnick says.

"Yeah." Annie says and rolls her eyes. "Did you know you would get a discount?" Annie asks.

"Most places on campus do she must like football or something." Finnick says.

"Or your athletic hoodie might have tipped her off."

Finnick smiles.

"Possibly." Finnick says.

"Thanks." He says to the girl. "What did you do over the rest of the weekend?" Finnick asks her.

"Studied and helped Johanna with a crisis." Annie says.

"Crisis?" Finnick asks interested.

"She went out of a date with her ex-girlfriend." Annie says.

Annie sighs by the look on his face.

"Johanna dates lots of people some are girls and some are guys." Annie says and takes a sip of her latte.

"Cool." Finnicks says.

"The only person she's ever come home crying about was this girl though she wanted to ask me if she was doing the right thing or whatever." Annie says. "This probably isn't interesting to you." Annie says.

Finnick rolls her eyes.

"Seeing that girl cry would be interesting." Finnick says.

"Finnick that's my friend." She says and shoves him.

"I know but she has a very rough exterior." Finnick says.

"She didn't cry this time probably because she was dying to know where I was all night." Annie says.

"Really." Finnick says.

"She's a terrible gossip." Annie says.

"So what _did_ you tell her." Finnick says.

"The truth, that we slept together." Annie says and takes a sip from her latte, a long sip. "She made lots of jokes about balls because of the pool table. She's got a dirty mouth and mind." Annie says.

"I see." He says.

"If someone else asked me out on a date could I go with them?" Annie asks.

"Did someone ask you out?" Finnick asks.

Annie shakes her head.

"This is just hypothetically Finnick." Annie says slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you can because I'm not your boyfriend." Finnick says.

"I know I just wanted to make sure." Annie says.

"Well you're fine and you don't need to tell me about any other guys you're dating." Finnick says. "I won't tell you about any girls either."

"Sounds fair." Annie says and takes a sip of her latte. "Oh my god." Annie says.

"What? What's wrong?" Finnick asks worried.

"We're late." Annie says and jumps up quickly.

"What?" Finnick says confused.

"The group project we were supposed to be there five minutes ago." Annie says frazzled.

"Calm down I'm sure they are still there." Finnick says.

"I don't like being late." Annie says. "C'mon get up." Annie says and takes his hand and drags him up.

"Jeez the library is right next door." Finnick says.

"Doesn't matter." She says and keeps dragging him.

"I'm gonna spill my coffee here." Finnick says.

"Fine." Annie says and stops dragging him, but doesn't let go of his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Johanna asks them.

"Long coffee line." Annie says and take a sip of her latte.

"Curious that you both show up at the same time." Gale says.

"And they both have coffee." Johanna says with a smile. She didn't notice that they were holding hands briefly.

Annie sits down and opens her backpack.

"And what makes that so curious?" Annie asks as Finnick sits down.

"Nothing, just don't screw up the project." Gale says.

"Choice words I love it." Johanna says to herself. Annie jabs her making her shut up.

Gale is only assuming but Johanna knows what happened on Friday night.

"Hey I'd never mess up a project." Annie says.

"Yes, she lives to succeed." Johanna says.

"Shut up." Annie says annoyed.

"Let's just get to it. I'm sure we all have other things to do today." Finnick says.

"Yeah like sleep." Johanna says. "Why didn't you get me a coffee?" Johanna asks looking at Annie.

"Because you always complain because you are too particular." Annie says

Johanna sighs.

"Next time get me one." She says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"We can't meet up next Sunday." Gale says.

"What, why?" Annie says worried.

"The outdoors club planned a trip for the weekend." Gale says.

"You mean you're going to go camping." Johanna says.

"And hiking, my friend Katniss and I might even shoot clay pigeons." Gale says which surprises everyone at the table because Gale never talks about his personal life.

"Is Katniss a girl?" Johanna asks.

"Yes." Gale says annoyed.

"Sorry I've just never heard anyone with that name before." Johanna says.

"Anyway let's just simmer down and get to the project." Finnick says because it looks like Gale is going to have a come back and you can never win when you argue with Johanna.

"Yeah we can talk about the next meeting later." Annie says.

"It would be a good idea as well because I have some away games coming up." Finnick says.

"I want to hear more about this girl." Johanna says looking at Gale.

Gale sighs.

"Why don't we talk about the girls in the play, Finnick had sexism right." Annie says and jabs Johanna.

Johanna sighs.

"Yes, I did." Finnick says.

"Then let's start there." Annie says.

"I hear after this we are supposed to do sonnets." Johanna says.

"Let's just focus on the project we have now." Annie says.

"I agree." Gale says.

After an hour they are able to leave and Johanna spent almost the whole time badgering Gale about who this Katniss girl was.

Finnick and Annie left first this time.

"First to leave and last to show that doesn't seem fair, does it?" Gale says.

"We are all leaving at the same time they just got packed up quicker." Johanna says not really caring.

"Hey." Gale says as Johanna slings her backpack over her shoulder.

"What?" Johanna asks.

"Their relationship isn't going to mess this up."

"What relationship?" Johanna asks. Annie said she didn't want her to tell anyone because Annie knows Johanna has a big mouth.

"They're not… together." Gale says.

"They hang out, but they're just friends." Johanna says.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Gale asks.

"Dude, I barely know you what reason do I have to lie?" Johanna asks.

Gale stands up.

"You don't, which is why it would make it so easy." Gale says.

Johanna sighs.

"Just because we're a group doesn't mean we need to be friends. Annie just hangs around with Finnick more because they have another class together." Johanna shrugs. "Do you want to be my friend?" Johanna asks.

"Not really, you're too intense." Gale says.

"I've been called worse." Johanna says. "I wouldn't be your friend either, you're too mysterious and quite." Johanna says.

"Some people like that." Gale says as they walk down the stairs of the library.

"Are you dating anyone?" Johanna asks.

"Not really." Gale says.

Johanna smirks.

"See you next week." Johanna says as they walk outside.

"Bye Johanna." Gale says and walks away.

"Yeah bye." Johanna says.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun is the group now in peril and what will happen with Johanna and Red or Gale and Madge or Finnick and Annie. Find out next time!**

 **I know Gale didn't have a big part this time, but he will next chapter because Peeta and Katniss will meet and then the whole cat and mouse game between them will start.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**  
 _Gale_

 **Monday**

"So this weekend is the trip right." Annie says. She likes sitting next to all the group members in class at some point. Finnick and Johanna have gotten used to sitting in the same area, but Gale hasn't. So, Annie has taken it upon herself to do it.

"Yeah." Gale says.

"Are lots of people going on this trip?" She asks.

"Around ten people excluding myself."

Annie nods.

"Is it like intense camping where you only have like a pot, matches, and a tent?" Annie asks.

"There will be all those things, but the place isn't in the wild." Gale says.

Annie nods.

"Have you been camping before then?" Gale asks her.

"Does doing it for girl scouts count?" Annie asks.

"I mean yeah if you slept in a tent outdoors." Gale says.

"Then it counted, but I was only thirteen." Annie says

Gale shrugs.

"You got anything going on this weekend?" Gale asks her.

"No." Annie says.

Gale nods.

"Well I'll give you a cheers anyway." Gale says with a smile.

"Thanks." Annie says.

* * *

"Hey Peeta." Gale says as he sees him across the room. A girl with blonde hair and a pretty smile is with him.

Peeta takes her hand and they walk over towards him. Peeta is slightly curious as to why he called them over. Peeta only had a brief interaction with Gale.

"Who's that?" Katniss asks Gale.

"A friend of Darius." Gale says.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Katniss asks.

"He seems like a nice guy." Gale says.

Katniss looks at Gale surprised but doesn't say anything.

"Hey." Peeta says.

"Hi." Gale says.

"This is Delly." Peeta says and motions towards the girl with blonde hair. Gale remembers him saying he had a girlfriend.

"Hi." Delly says.

"You guys should sit." Gale says.

Peeta looks at Delly and she nods.

"I'm Katniss." Katniss says to Peeta and Delly.

"Hey." Peeta says and smiles.

"So, what are you doing today?" Gale asks.

"Delly and I are stopping to have lunch now and then there is an art show that we both have pieces in." Peeta says.

Gale nods.

"Cool." He says.

"Is it for a grade or is it a contest?" Katniss asks.

"It's not really a contest, it's just for fun," Delly says.

"And we need to have one of our projects in an art show." Peeta says.

"What kind of art do you do?" Katniss asks.

"My major is drawing and I like doing abstract things or portraits." Delly says.

"So, you could be like a caricature artist." Gale says.

"I guess" Delly says annoyed. She doesn't want to work at an amusement park or go to parties to draw funny pictures of people.

Gale nods.

"What about you Peeta?" Gale asks.

"He says he paints his nightmares." Delly says with a smile and grabs his arm in a cutesy girl way.

"And what are your nightmares?" Katniss asks intrigued.

Peeta smiles.

"Nothing very exciting." Peeta says.

"You could come to the show to see." Delly says. They don't always get a lot of attendance, but since this is the first big one of the year they should get a decent amount of people.

"Yeah maybe." Katniss says.

"Gale too." Peeta adds. "Darius always says there are lots of things to make fun of at these events." Peeta says because Darius always gives him shit for being an art major.

"I could see why." Gale says.

Delly looks down at her colorful watch.

"We gotta go babe." Delly says to Peeta.

"Yeah." Peeta says.

"See you around, maybe tonight." Peeta says and Delly stands up. He takes her hand as they walk away.

"They seem nice and cute together." Katniss says. "So, do you wanna go to that thing? I need to write a paper about a college art event for a class anyway." Katniss says.

"Sure, we don't have any plans and we could go to Gander Mountain after to get stuff for the trip this weekend." Gale says.

"I love it at Gander Mountain, Eddie Bauer is good as well." Katniss says.

"Yeah but they don't have one around here, which I think is a bummer." Gale says

Katniss nods.

"So how well do you know that Peeta guy?" Katniss asks curious because she usually knows all of Gale's friends.

"I met him the other day through Darius and he seems like a nice guy." Gale says.

"Okay, his girlfriend is cute as well." Katniss says.

Gale nods slightly happy that Peeta has a boyfriend. He couldn't' see him with Katniss, but she is a hard person to read, especially when it comes to boys.

Katniss takes a sip from here pop and smiles.

"So when is your group project meeting?" Katniss asks.

"Wednesday." Gale says. Since they couldn't meet on their regular schedule time due to Gale's camping trip and Finnick's away game they decided to meet up Wednesday.

Katniss nods.

"That's good." Katniss says because she knows Gale only has one class that day.

"I thought so too." Gale says.

Katniss takes one more sip of her drink and stands up.

"I've got class." Katniss says.

"That thing starts around five so we should meet outside the art building around 5:30." Gale says.

"Alright." Katniss says with a smile.

* * *

"What am I looking at exactly?" Gale says to Katniss while they are looking at one of Delly's drawings.

"Not completely sure, she did say she was into abstract art." They say looking at a picture with the primary colors with only shapes and lines.

"Hey guys you came." Delly says walking up to them. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing earlier she is wearing a blue dress which compliments her skin tone and blue eyes.

Gale looks around and sees that most of the artists are dressed up.

"Yeah." Gale says. "What is this picture of?" Gale asks.

"Oh it was inspired by Piet Mondrian, he was a painter, but this was sort of his thing during the nineteen hundreds."

"Cool." Katniss says. "Can I talk to you about this a little more." Katniss says. She needs to interview a few people for her paper. Well it isn't a requirement but it is 'highly' recommended.

Gale looks around at the art around him. He finds some of it interesting and some just downright strange.

"Hey." Peeta says behind him. "Didn't really think you would show up." Peeta says.

"Katniss wanted to for a paper she needs to write." Gale says.

Peeta nods.

"It can be a little boring, some people usually just stay for ten minutes." Peeta says.

"I find it a little interesting actually." Gale says truthfully.

"I need to head back to my station." Peeta says and Gale nods.

Gale sighs slightly when it has been almost an hour.

He sees Katniss at Peeta's station and walks over.

"Hey." Gale says and looks at Peeta's painting. It's a picture of a bakery. He then remembers Delly telling them that he painted his nightmares. It sounded like she was kidding, but then why would he go for something as simple as a bakery.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting we can go now." Katniss says. "I'd really like to try those cheesy buns sometimes Peeta." Katniss says with a smile and Peeta nods.

"So Peeta can bake as well?" Gale asks once they are outside.

"Delly said he was a good cook." Katniss says.

"Did you get what you needed for your paper." Gale says.

"More than enough and I had some fun with Delly and Peeta, they're good people." Katniss says.

Gale nods.

They head to Gander Mountain to buy a few supplies for the weekend trip.

During the camping trip Katniss and Gale were able to look up at the stars again. However, it was slightly different with nine other people, but they didn't care because when they are outside that is where they feel most at home.

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Monday.**

"I feel like I should hang out with Finnick." Annie says even though she just saw him. She still doesn't understand the meaning of friends with benefits. She's too used to having a boyfriend who she is supposed to see every day.

"You're casually dating, you don't need to see each other every day." Johanna says.

"But I like seeing him and we are friends." Annie says.

Johanna sighs.

"I'll just text him." Annie says ignoring her sigh. "How should I text him?" Annie asks.

"Whatever you want." Johanna says.

"But what if he-"

"Finnick seems like a gentleman so I don't think he will assume." Johanna says knowing what Annie is thinking.

 **Annie** : Do you want to hang out later?

"Or is that too broad?" Annie says to Johanna.

"It's fine relax." Johanna says.

 **Finnick** : Okay my class ends at 4:15 so meet me outside the student center.

Annie smiles.

 **Annie:** Okay.

"You leaving now?" Johanna asks.

"He has class, but I'll meet him later." Annie says happily.

Johanna nods.

"Great, I'm sure you'll have many questions to ask me afterwards." Johanna says.

Annie sticks out her tongue.

"Yes, like you and Red." Annie says.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I should go down that road again." Johanna says.

"Why not?" Annie asks and pulls her hair up "You seemed so gung ho about it last night."

Johanna shrugs.

"I don't know." Johanna says.

"Well, when you figure it out I'll be here." Annie says.

Johanna nods.

"Thanks." Johanna says.

 **4:00**

Annie takes a seat in front of the student center. She picked a place outside because it is still warm enough to hang out and Finnick will be able to see her quickly.

 **4:30**

Annie looks around for Finnick. The building his class is at is only a five minute walk from the student center.

 _Maybe his class ran late._ Annie thinks to herself. She doesn't want to text him again when he is only fifteen minutes late.

 **4:45**

Annie pulls out her phone to text him.

 **Annie:** Did you still want to meet up Finnick?

Annie glances down at her phone every minute, but still nothing.

 **5:10**

Annie sighs.

 _This is slightly pathetic now._ Annie thinks to herself because if Finnick hasn't shown up now he probably isn't going to, but Annie is stubborn. She texted Finnick only once more to not seem needy.

 **5:20**

Annie sighs, but then hears someone call out her name.

"Annie." Annie hears her name again.

She turns hoping it is Finnick even though she knows the voice doesn't belong to him.

When she turns, she sees it is Max.

"Hey." Max says to Annie.

"Hey." Annie says as he sits next to her. She sounds glum and rightfully so.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing really." Annie says and keeps looking off in the distance even though it is useless.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Max asks because Annie sounds annoyed.

"Yeah." Annie says but doesn't sound sure.

He nods.

"You know I was wondering if we were gonna see each other again." Max says.

"It was only a few weeks since the party Max." Annie says and smiles.

He smiles.

"So, are you doing anything later?" Max asks hoping he can hang out with her.

"Hmm not really." Annie says

"Well I thought I'd make good on that promise from the party." Max says.

"What promise was that?" Annie asks.

"To take you out for a coffee." He says.

"Oh." Annie says and looks around again. "We can go right now if you want." Annie says.

"Really?" Max says surprised.

Annie nods.

"I thought you were waiting for someone." Max says confused.

"I've waited long enough for them to show up." Annie says and puts on her backpack. "It's been over an hour and I can text him later."

"I can't imagine a guy to leave you waiting." Max says.

Annie shrugs.

"Well I've waited long enough so let's go. I think we should go off campus." Annie says.

"Yeah that one coffeehouse that used to be a house." Max says.

"That's the one." Annie says with a smile.

* * *

"What can I get for you today?" The barista asks.

"Small vanilla latte." Annie says and pays.

"Black iced coffee." Max says.

They both pay for their drinks and head to a table.

"I really like the latte's here." Annie says. "Better than Starbucks."

"That's not really that hard to beat because Starbucks is mostly just mass production." Max says.

"Yeah." Annie says with a smile. "So how have your classes been?" Annie asks.

"Good, not that hard. How is Profs. Coin's class." Max asks.

"Not that bad and my group members are… not terrible." Annie says.

"Well, one of them is your roommate." Max says.

"Yeah." Annie says. "So, has the Marvelous nickname stuck?" Annie asks.

"By a select few, but I don't think it will haunt me for the rest of my days." Max says.

"That's great." Annie says. "Speaking of chemistry I finally finished _Breaking Bad_ and the series finale was very good."

"Yes, some people say it is the best of all time." Max says.

Annie shrugs.

"I hear that, but I think it would've been a bit better if they showed more of what happened to Jesse." Annie says.

"At least he got freed from those crazy people." Max says and Annie nods.

"True." Annie says and smiles.

They talk until Annie's Latte is just foam and Max's ice coffee is no longer ice but just water.

"This was nice Annie." Max says and swallows hard. He knows this probably wasn't seen as anything special so he is going to ask her out on a real date.

"Yeah." Annie says and moves her empty cup back and forth. She really did have a good time with him. They were friends for a while and always had chemistry. Plus, Max has always had a thing for Annie which he did express at Johanna's party.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Max asks slightly nervous. He never did get the courage while they were taking chemistry together to ask her out.

"Nothing." Annie says. She was probably going to do laundry and watch Netflix because she wants to be lazy. She isn't wallowing she is just being lazy.

"Would you want to go out with me?" He asks his palms are sweating slightly.

"Like a date?" Annie asks slightly surprised. Well, not that surprised because she knew Max liked her because he told her she was pretty.

"Yeah." Max says.

Annie thinks it over.

 _Do I have anything to lose?_ Annie thinks to herself.

"Yeah, I mean yes." Annie says and smiles. "I would like that."

"Okay I'll text you about it later." Max says.

"Yeah." Annie says. They leave and Annie has a smile on her face while she walks back to her apartment.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Monday.**

"Not so fast Mr. Odair." Professor Snow says as he is about to hurry from the room.

 _Damnit._ Finnick thinks to himself because he is pretty sure he knows what this will be about.

"Yes sir?" Finnick asks.

"You have no more classes for the day?" He asks.

"Correct." Finnick says.

"Good, since you can't be here on Friday for the test you will be taking it now." Professor Snow says.

The class only meets on Monday and Friday this week for some reason.

"Can't I take it on Wednesday as it would usually be scheduled." Finnick says.

"No, Mr. Odair you may not. Unless you have work, but athletes aren't permitted to have jobs during football season." Professor Snow says.

 _A teacher who likes taking things out on football players because he thinks they get a special treatment._ Finnick thinks to himself F

innick knew they had a test of Friday, but he assumed he would get to take it on Wednesday even though there was no class.

"But, sir what if I have other plans." Finnick says thinking about the promise he just made Annie. He doesn't like not just showing up when meeting someone. He likes giving them a text at the very least.

"Unless they are academic related plans then you can reschedule." Professor Snow says and motions for him to sit down.

"Sir can I at least make a quick call-"

"This shouldn't' take long Mr. Odair and I'm sure they will understand."

Finnick holds in a sigh.

"Yes sir." Finnick says annoyed.

"You have an hour and fifteen minutes." Professor Snow says.

Finnick looks down at the paper and goes through the test before starting. Professor Snow likes giving lots of essay questions so Finnick likes getting those out of the way when the information is still fresh in his mind. However, since Finnick didn't do a quick study before class not much is stuck in his mind.

Finnick easily knows the answer to four of the six essay questions, but the others are a bit of a head scratcher.

The test takes Finnick almost the whole hour, fifty multiple choice questions and then six short essay questions takes a while to figure everything else.

"Very well Mr. Odair good luck with the game." Professor Snow says.

"Yeah thanks." Finnick says.

"The test scores will be posted within two weeks." He says.

"Very well." Finnick says.

Finnick looks down at his phone as he heads to the student center.

 _There is no way she is still there._ Finnick thinks to himself, but he heads there anyway.

 **Finnick:** Annie, I'm sorry I didn't show up or tell you I was going to be running late. My Professor made me take my test after class. I'm sorry maybe we could meet up later.

Annie didn't check her phone until she got home from her coffee date with Max. She didn't text Finnick back because she didn't know what to say. She isn't mad really after all she isn't his girlfriend. So he doesn't really need to explain anything to her

* * *

 _Johanna_

 **Monday**

"Effie." Johanna says as she picks up next week's schedule.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Effie asks.

Johanna looks at Effie and notices she is wearing black heels with her outfit. Why Effie feels the need to wear black high heels all day is confusing to Johanna because this is a fast food joint.

"There is a mistake for my shift hours." Johanna says.

Effie takes the schedule from her.

"I don't see anything wrong dearie."

"You scheduled me for a double shift on Thursday." Johanna says.

"I talked this over with you because Cashmere won't be here during the weekend, I gave you her shift." Effie says.

She doesn't remember Effie 'talking this over with her' but she isn't going to point this out.

"I thought she was still going to be here on Thursday." Johanna says annoyed.

 _Why do the cheerleaders need to leave with football players._ Johanna thinks to herself knowing Cato won't be here either because of the game.

"She asked for the day off." Effie says.

Johanna sighs.

"I don't see the problem Johanna, I am scheduling you less hours next week to make up for it." Effie says.

Johanna sighs.

"It's just a lot of hours." Johanna says.

"You don't have any classes though?" Effie asks.

"No." Johanna says.

"Then I expect to see you at work on Thursday and you better show up on time." Effie says.

Johanna sighs.

Her shift is basically from opening to closing. She has considered quitting many times. She would find working at a bar more beneficial because bartenders get good tips, but then she would need to deal with stupid people; stupid drunk people.

"I'm leaving dearie." Effie smiles and then leaves the back room.

Johanna goes into the freezer so she can bitch about her because there are no cameras in the freezer.

"I can't believe this women! I hate it here! I hate it! I hate it!" Johanna shouts. Cashmere comes into the freezer.

"Are we having a meltdown?" Cashmere says with a smile.

"Because you're leaving I have to work all day on Thursday." Johanna says angrily.

Cashmere shrugs.

"I can't help Effie's stupidness." Cashmere says.

"No but it feels good to vent to someone." Johanna says.

"Are you working the weekend as well then?" Cashmere asks.

"You and Cato will be gone, what do you think?" Johanna asks.

"You know next week is an away game as well." Cashmere says.

"Fucking football." Johanna mutters to herself.

"You like football." Cashmere points out.

"Not when I need to take everyone else's shifts." Johanna says.

"Just get someone to cover for you, you covered for what's his name. I'm sure he will do the same for you."

"Maybe." Johanna says a little hopeful. Unfortunately for Johanna no one is going to cover for her.

 _I might just ask Annie to do my homework._ Johanna thinks to herself.

"You just need to grin and bear it." Cashmere says.

"Yeah I'll do just that." Johnna says.

She's glad Effie is gone for the rest of her shift or else Johnna might just lose it.

* * *

"Hello honey." Annie says as Johanna comes through the door.

"Yeah hey."

"What happened at work?" Annie asks. She can tell Johanna is annoyed.

"Effie messed up the schedule so I will be working all day on Thursday." Johanna says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"Because of the stupid away game." Johanna says.

"That isn't until Saturday." Annie says.

"Yeah well, Cashmere won't be there so I have to cover for her." Johanna says.

"Find someone else to cover your shift." Annie says.

"I've started asking around already, but I haven't heard back from anyone." Johanna says.

Annie shrugs.

"Sorry." Annie says.

"Why don't you have a job again?" Johanna asks.

"I have a scholarship from school." Annie says.

"Yeah but you pay rent and buy food."

"My Dad's a corporate lawyer and likes to spoil his only daughter." Annie says.

Johanna sighs.

"Do you think he could give me money?" Johanna says sarcastically.

"I think he uses his money to try and trap me into visiting him." Annie says because her parents are divorced and she doesn't care for her father much because he was never around.

"At least he gives you money." Johanna says slightly annoyed.

"Okay I'm sorry." Annie says.

"It's not you." Johanna says. "I had a test on Friday that I wanted to study for." Johanna says.

"You still can, let me make flashcards for you." Annie says. "You can easily study them when you go to the back." Annie says with a smile. She actually likes making flashcards.

"Fine." Johanna says.

"Good." Annie says.

"I wanted to see Red as well." Johanna says.

"You've got the whole weekend to see her." Annie says.

"I know what you think Annie." Johanna says.

"No like I said before you really like her so you should see her, but just remember what happened last time." Annie says.

Johanna sighs.

"It won't be like last time." Johanna says.

"Okay." Annie says.

"It won't." Johanna says with more emphasis.

Annie smiles.

"Give me your notes and I'll make the flashcards."

"Don't you have homework you should be doing?" Johanna asks.

"Not really." Annie says. "Besides I would like a distraction."

"From what? You just went on a date, a nice one, and you're seeing the guy again on Saturday." Johanna says.

"It wasn't a date." Annie defends. "It was innocent coffee."

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Besides, I only really went out with Max because Finnick didn't show." Annie says.

"Well you didn't need to say yes to Saturday." Johanna says.

"I really did like it. He's a very charming person." Annie says and smiles.

"Good grief." Johanna says.

"I'm shutting up now. Just give me your notes while you can take a shower." Annie says because Johanna always takes a shower after work to get rid of the smell of fast food and oil.

"Thanks." Johanna says and gives Annie her notebooks.

 _How did I get a friend like Annie?_ Johanna thinks to herself because Johanna wouldn't make flashcards for Annie and Annie knows this. Well Annie is very particular about how she studies so she wouldn't use them, but the gesture would mean something.

 _I should make her cookies._ Johanna thinks to herself even though she can't bake.

They became friends because they both hated their roommates while they lived in the dorms. They found each other in the common room one day and started bitching about their roommates. Annie didn't have any friends in the dorm so she befriended Johanna easily. Annie did always want someone to run to if she ran out of pop tarts or something. Johanna willingly shared as well and not just the pop tarts. Although more times than not it was Johanna asking Annie for things.

Johanna throws her hair on the desk and heads to the bathroom to take her shower.

While Johanna is in the shower she wonders if she should cut her hair.

* * *

 _Group Meeting_

 **Wednesday**

"Hey Annie." Finnick says as Annie arrives to the group table. He made sure to arrive slightly early so he could talk to her because she didn't text him back after Monday.

"Hey Finnick." She says with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Monday. My Professor caught me off guard, I really did want to hang out with you." Finnick says slightly worried, he cares what Annie thinks about him.

"It's fine Finnick." Annie says truthfully. "I didn't text you back because I didn't know what to say." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says slightly confused.

"I really like you Finnick and I understand." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says. He is about to kiss her when he hears someone drop down their backpack.

"Where's Johanna?" Gale asks.

"Running late as usual." Annie says and they all sit down. "I say we start without her, she isn't having the best week." Annie says.

"Okay." Gale says. Finnick wants to ask why but restrains himself.

They talk about the project which is due soon and Johanna shows up near the end.

"I can fill you in later Johanna." Annie says.

"Thanks." Johanna says.

"Hey Annie." Annie hears causing Johanna and Finnick to turn. It's Max.

Annie goes over to him and they start talking.

"Johanna?" Finnick asks.

Johanna isn't going to leave the library because she doesn't want to keep walking around. She is going to stay here until her next class.

"What?" Johanna asks slightly annoyed looking down at her books

"What's wrong with you?" Finnick asks.

"My dumbass boss put me on a double shift and I can't find anyone to replace me. Even though last week I covered for someone. You should return the favor, you better do that where you work." Johanna says.

"I don't really have a job right now." Finnick says. Football players aren't suppose to have jobs during the season. His grandparents, who are very well off, help him pay for things when he needs help.

Johanna sighs.

"I had one all throughout high school though." Finnick says.

"Yippee for you." Johanna says.

"Sorry… I guess." Finnick says.

"Whatever, so what did you want?" Johanna asks.

"Who's that over there with Annie?" He asks and Johnna looks up to see her with Max.

"That's Marvel." Johanna says.

"Marvel?" He asks confused.

"Sorry, Marvelous Max." Johanna says. "They've been hanging out this week." Johanna says with a smile. She doesn't want to add she has a date with him on Saturday.

"Oh." Finnick says.

"You look a little blue there Finnick." Johanna says

"It's nothing, she's aloud to see whomever she wants."

"Yes she is." Johanna says with a smirk

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finnick asks because she asked it rather rudely.

"I'm a little busy at the moment so I'm going to keep this short. Annie likes having boyfriends not… friends you hook up with. I get the feeling Max is like that as well… so if you want to keep hooking up with Annie I'd move on that quickly." Johanna says.

"You're making me sound like a jerk." Finnick says.

Johanna says.

"You're one of the good ones, but I'm calling it like I see it." Johanna says. "Especially since you didn't meet up with her the other day."

"That was innocent, my Professor-"

"Doesn't matter you're not her boyfriend, but that was a strike one my friend." Johanna says.

"But-" Finnick starts

"Hang out with her before you leave for the football game." Johanna says.

Finnick opens his mouth.

"Don't ask where you should take her. Figure something out yourself."

Finnick sighs.

"Fine." He says and stands up.

Johanna sighs.

"She wants to see that new movie that has James Mcavoy in it."

"Who?" Finnick asks.

"The guy who played Charles Xavier in the newer X-Men movies." Johanna drops her pencil. "Where the hell did that come from."

"You spend time with Annie." Finnick says with a smile and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"What's the movie about?" Finnick asks.

"Does it matter? It's not a rom-com if that is what you were worried about." Johanna says. "It will probably be bad though because M. Night directed it."

"Okay." Finnick says.

"But she wants to see it, so go ask her to see the crappy movie and then do whatever afterwards." Johanna says.

"Why do you care?" Finnick asks her.

"Because you, Max, and Annie are interesting to watch and all my television shows are in a rut." Johanna says.

"Gee thanks." Finnick says.

"At least I'm honest." She says.

"I only have tomorrow before the football game."

"Annie's free." Johanna says knowing her schedule.

"Okay." Finnick says and picks up his backpack to leave.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Thursday**

"And that is why man is considered the most dangerous animal of them all." The Professor says.

"Or female." A girl from the back of the class adds.

"Yes of course." The Professor says.

"That's all for today class, have a great weekend." The Professor says and people get ready to leave.

Finnick sighs.

He hates this class, but also knows that he wants to talk to Annie.

 **Finnick:** Can we meet up later?

After twenty minutes Annie texts him back.

 **Annie:** Sure.

Annie isn't really sure what he means, but she wants to see him again. He did apologize at the group meeting which did make her feel a little better.

 **Finnick:** Can I pick you up at your house, I want to take you somewhere.

 **Annie:** Where?

 **Finnick:** To the movies there is one that sounds very interesting at the moment.

 **Annie:** Can I ask which movie?

 **Finnick:** _Split._

Finnick looked up the movie after Johanna told her which one Annie wanted to see and this was the only movie with James Mcavoy in it.

 **Annie:** I really want to see that

 **Finnick:** Great I'll pick you up around 4:50 because the movie starts at 5:10

 **Annie:** Sounds good, but please be on time because I like to watch the trailers.

 **Finnick:** Okay.

Finnick comes on time and they go to the movies.

"So, did you like it?" Finnick asks her afterwards.

"Kind of, I didn't get the ending the scene with the guy in the diner." Annie says.

"It was a reference to another M. Night movie." Finnick says.

"Really." Annie says.

"Really, I actually have it back at my house." Finnick says.

"I bet you do." Annie says with a smile.

"I wasn't working blue." Finnick says.

"I know." Annie says. "I am hungry though you could come back to my house and I could make you something." Annie says. She doesn't like buying all the snacks at movie theaters because they are overpriced.

"Okay." Finnick says.

They go to her house and like Annie thought Johanna is not home.

"No, roommate?" Finnick asks.

Annie nods.

"She's at work, her manager messed up the schedule." Annie says.

"I see." Finnick says.

"Now, I'm not making you anything fancy here Finnick." Annie says with a smile.

"I figured." Finnick says.

Annie makes grilled cheese with tomato.

"You make a surprisingly good grilled cheese." He says

"Why is that surprising?" Annie asks.

"Because it's better than a usual one." Finnick says.

They talk for a little while longer.

"I think it might be time for me to head out." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says a little disappointed.

Annie leans in to kiss him goodbye, but it isn't really a goodbye type of kiss.

Finnick breaks the kiss.

"Do you want me to leave?" Finnick asks because he can tell Annie wants something more than a kiss.

Annie kisses him again.

"Do you want me to leave?" Finnick asks her again.

"No." Annie says and kisses him. "Stay."

 **Friday**

"I like having away games because then we can skip our Friday classes." Thresh says as they get onto the bus.

"We still need to do the work." Finnick says thinking of Professor Snow.

"We don't need to listen to the Professor's drone on and on though." Thresh says and they sit down.

"I hate these things." Finnick says about the bus.

"I think it's alright." Thresh says.

"I always hate them, there is the smell and it's like a five hour drive to this place." Finnick says.

"We'll probably beat the other team so the drive will be worth it." Thresh says.

"Yeah." Finnick says.

"Are you alright?" Thresh asks.

"Yeah I'm fine something just happened last night." Finnick says.

"What?" Thresh asks.

"I'm dating this girl." Finnick says.

"Yeah, so?" Thresh asks.

"I really like her." Finnick says.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Thresh asks.

"I think I got jealous." Finnicks says.

"Why?" Thresh asks.

"Because she's dating someone." Finnick says.

"Then stop seeing other people." Thresh says.

"I can't do that." Finnick says.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because I don't like having girlfriends." Finnick says.

"Then it sounds like you will have a to deal with it." Thresh says. "Or you could just stop seeing her."

"I can't stop seeing her because I like her too much." Finnick says.

Thresh sighs.

"Just get yourself together because when you get mopey you tend to play really badly." Thresh says.

"Well, the isn't until tomorrow." Finnick says.

"Can I ask who this girl is?" Thresh asks.

Finnick shrugs.

"Is it Johanna's roommate?" Thresh asks remembering seeing them together. "I remember her she was… yeah." Thresh says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Yes, it's her." Finnick says.

"Is she-"

"I'm just going to listen to my music and try to not be interrupted." Finnick says.

"Whatever." Thresh says but Finnick doesn't hear him.

Finnick hasn't fallen for a girl like Annie in a long time, but he still doesn't want Annie as a girlfriend because he doesn't want to have his heart broken.

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Saturday**

Annie hears a knock on the front door.

"So, how do I look?" Annie asks Johanna.

"It's a little late to try and change because he's at the door." She says.

"But isn't that stereotypical?" Annie says.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Not you." Johanna says and pushes her to the door.

Annie opens the door and sees Max standing there with a smile.

"Hi." Max says.

"Hi." Annie says. "Am I dressed okay?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." Max says confused.

"You didn't need to dress up or anything, in fact I think it would've been bad if you did." Max says and holds out his hand.

Annie takes it

"And why would it have been bad?" Annie asks.

"You'll see." Max says.

"Okay." Annie says confused.

Max planned for them to go to the ice arena to go ice skating because he remembers Annie telling him that she really liked it. Which is also why the date was at a 'weird time' because the ice arena closes early on Saturdays. If the ice skating goes well -which he is hoping- they would get a cheap dinner somewhere afterwards

"You okay?" Max asks her as he is walking her back to her apartment.

"Yeah, the fall wasn't that bad." Annie says because she fell down whilst ice skating. "I haven't gone ice skating in years. I had a really nice time though."

"I liked it too." Max says. Even though Annie fell down they still went out to get a cheap dinner "Here we are." Max says when they reach the steps.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ Annie thinks to herself as they walk home. Finnick and her didn't hold hands or anything but their date wasn't supposed to be a date.

Max is the kind of guy Annie is supposed to go out with. They have many things in common and similar goals but then she met Finnick.

"Uh Max." Annie says.

"Yeah?" Max asks.

"I feel like I should tell you that I'm seeing someone else." Annie says quickly.

"What?" Max asks.

"I'm seeing someone else at the moment." Annie says and he looks at her confused. "I'm trying to keep my dating life casual so… you won't really be my boyfriend if we keep going out." Annie says.

"Okay." Max says. He doesn't really mind as long as he can keep seeing her.

"Okay." Annie says.

 _He took that well._ Annie thinks to herself.

Max leans in and kisses Annie.

Annie breaks the kiss and smiles.

"We'll do this again." Annie says.

"Yeah?" Max says.

"Yeah." Annie says.

"I'll text you later." Max says and kisses Annie on the cheek before leaving.

 **A/N: Do you like me doing the day throughout the week sort of set up. It probably won't happen for every chapter, but I think it helps the story flow better. I'd like to hear an opinion, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There are a lot of song lyrics sprinkled throughout because there's a birthday, karaoke bar, and a house party. They lyric snippets are all italicize and the credits will be shown at the end.**

 **Chapter Seven**

One Month Later

The first group project of the semester was turned in and Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Gale all received a 'B'. Which was good because the average of the class was a 'C'. Now they have to deal with some of Shakespeare's sonnets.

The relationships within the group continues to grow. Gale has opened up more to the group. Johanna has become less snide like she is with her close friends. Finnick and Annie's relationship has continued and is less complicated since Annie has figured out the dynamic. Annie is still seeing Max while Finnick is only interested in Annie.

Meanwhile Darius has stopped going out with Madge because he could tell she didn't feel the same way as him. Peeta and Katniss have become close friends which neither Delly or Gale particularly like. They both have a jealous streak within in.

For now though it is time to celebrate a birthday.

* * *

 _Group Meeting_

"Okay I brought coffee and muffins." Annie says and sits down because they had to meet early this time. "And don't complain to me Johanna if your drink is not good enough." Annie says because Johanna is very particular about her drink.

"But if I ask for a certain number of pumps I should get that many pumps."

"Can you really tell?" Gale says.

"Johanna thinks she can." Annie says.

"Americano for Finnick, dramatic latte with three pumps of mocha, extra shot, and extra hot for Johanna-"

"How can you tell if it is extra hot?" Gale asks.

"When it burns your tongue." Annie says and Johanna glares at her.

"And for Gale black coffee with everything on the side." Annie says and places a bag and Gale's coffee cup.

"Ew gross." Johanna says.

Annie sighs.

"Did they not get it right?" Annie says.

"Haven't tasted it yet but who is going to eat the lemon poppy seed muffin." Johanna says.

"Gale said he liked those." Annie said.

"What... did you text around the group?" Johanna asks.

"Yes." Annie says.

"I see." Johanna says surprised.

"I got you your cupcake-"

"It's not a cupcake." Johanna says.

"It's chocolate chocolate chip. You can even get ones with frosting on it." Annie says.

"Yeah, but you call it a muffin so you can eat it for breakfast."

"Banana nut for Finnick and orange cranberry for me." Annie says.

Johanna makes a face at her latte.

"Just shut up and drink it." Annie says to Johanna.

"We should do this breakfast thing every time if we meet up early." Finnick says.

"It was an act of kindness Finnick." Annie says because Annie couldn't afford to do it every single time.

"No I meant we could rotate around the room." Finnick clarifies.

"Where did you get this latte?" Johanna asks.

"Enough with the coffee." Gale says.

"Third street." Annie says.

"Go to the one on 12th street next time or the coffee kiosk."

"12th street is way downtown it would be cold and the coffee kiosk is always in a different place on campus."

"You could bring your own coffee or just be thankful." Gale says.

"Whatever." Johanna says.

They pull out their text books.

"Dude, I know Shakespeare was like an important dude but why is his stuff so boring." Johanna complains.

"I don't think you should be calling Shakespeare a dude." Annie mumbles.

"The group just needs to do a certain amount of sonnets so stop whining." Gale says.

Johanna sighs.

"I have an announcement." Johanna says loudly and everyone turns to her. She is just trying to delay the project.

"What is it then?" Annie asks not taking her eyes from the book.

"That everyone is invited to our house for Miss. Annie's 21st birthday." Johanna says.

Annie smiles.

"Way to go off topic." Finnick says and closes his book.

It won't really be her 21st birthday because she wanted to go -Johanna insisted- go bar hopping. There is one bar downtown where you get a free shot on your birthday.

Finnick did score afternoon plans with Annie on her actual day because her birthday is on a Friday and the game is on Thursday. He talked with Johanna about getting a birthday gift for her. Finnick thought she was kidding when Johanna told him what Annie wanted; she wasn't.

"You're sure it's okay if we bring someone." Gale says.

"I thought you were bringing one person." Johanna says.

"I was asking Annie." Gale says.

Annie nods.

"You can bring your friend." Annie says because she doesn't know if Katniss is his girlfriend.

"Yeah and good old Finnick is bringing his roommate." Johanna says.

"Peeta and I are friends." Annie says.

"Sure you are." Johanna mutters.

"Wait, your roommate's name is Peeta." Gale says.

"Yeah, and his parents own a bakery, the jokes I can make with that." Finnick says and smiles. "Cause you know pita bread." Finnick adds when no one says anything. Annie is the only one who smiles. "Why, do you know him?" Finnick asks.

"A little more of a friend of a friend." Gale says.

Finnick nods.

"Remember no gifts." Annie says.

"No one is going to get you anything." Johanna says even though Finnick, Johanna, and a few others have gotten her something.

"I'm sure that's not true." Gale says.

Annie smiles.

"Oh, I thought of a good gift idea." Johanna says.

"It's not your birthday." Gale says.

"Yes, but Annie is too polite to ask." Johanna says and Annie rolls her eyes. "Bring alcohol, the good kind."

"What may I ask is the good kind?" Gale asks.

"You're not going to get it right if you are asking, so just bring whatever." Johanna say.

"Don't bring any alcohol, Johanna bought enough for everyone to get wasted two times over." Annie says.

"Yeah because it's your twenty first birthday. Come on we could do a few Jägerbombs and then you can drink that fruity crap."

"You're not supposed to mix your alcohol." Annie says.

"I'd like to see you both do Jägerbombs." Finnick says.

"I don't even like Jägermeister." Annie mumbles.

"You a Jack Daniels kind of girl then." Gale says.

"All of you shut up." Annie says. She doesn't even know the difference between the two expect that lots of country songs talk about Jack Daniels. Annie hasn't had much alcohol, she followed the rule of no drinking well mostly. She isn't fond of beer and only likes sweet wines or fruity drinks. She's done shots of tequila and other types but doesn't like the head rush she gets from them.

"She's a bit of a novice when it comes to alcohol," Johanna says.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Annie says remembering when Johanna would tease her for only sleeping with her high school boyfriend.

"Okay." Gale says.

Johanna stands up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Annie asks.

"I thought changing the subject would help." Johanna says.

"Well you can't pull the wool over me so sit your ass back down." Annie snaps.

"But-" Johanna starts.

"At least stay until you finish the complicated drink Annie got for you." Finnick says.

"Fine." Johanna says annoyed.

They stay in the study center for two hours and Johanna complains the whole time and the rest of the group gets annoyed, but don't say anything.

"See you guys on Saturday." Annie says as they are picking up their stuff. "You're coming Gale, right?" She asks him again.

"Yeah."

"I want to meet this Katniss if you bring her." Annie says with a smile.

"I'll make sure to introduce you then." Gale says. "Bye guys." He says and walks off.

"Hey Annie." Finnick says.

"Yes." Annie says with a smile.

"About that no gift thing." Finnick says.

"What?" She asks.

"You see I kind of already got you one." He says and Annie smiles.

"You didn't!" She says with a smile.

"Oh, I did and I'm fairly certain you will like it."

"I'll have to return the favor then. When's your birthday?" Annie asks.

Finnick smiles.

"In the summer so you'll have to send my present in the mail." Finnick says.

"Or I could just visit you." Annie says.

"Really." Finnick says happily.

"Really." She says and they leave the library together.

"These plans I have for you on Friday are going to blow you away." Finnick says.

"Really?" Annie says.

"Really." Finnick says although he hasn't worked out all the details. He knows he is going to give her the gift and he knows he is going to get her a glass of champagne

* * *

 ** _Max_**

"We need to stop I'm freezing." Annie says. She has her arm wrapped around Max's waist while his arm is wrapped around her shoulder.

"It's barely October Ann."

"I can still get cold Max." Annie says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Fine we can get something warm to drink then."

"Yay!" Annie says as they approach the coffee kiosk.

They let go of each other.

"Black coffee for me and whatever the pretty lady wants." Max says.

"Vanilla latte." Annie says with a smile.

"Here you guys go." The cashier says.

"Student center." Annie says and wraps her arm back around his waist.

"You're very bossy today."

They walk upstairs to sit in the best part of the student center.

"Hey so are you coming to my party this weekend?" Annie asks him.

"Party?" Max asks confused and continues to run his finger across the top of her hand. They are sitting at the top of the student center where you can see all of the campus.

"Yeah, my birthday party." Annie says and takes a sip of her vanilla latte.

"It's your birthday this weekend?" He says surprised.

"I'm sure I told you Max." Annie says. She didn't, she was going to but then forgot.

"Yeah, I guess." Max says not convinced. "So, what's this about a party?" He asks.

"I'm having a birthday party at my house."

"Like a Johanna party?" Max asks.

Annie nods.

"But not as crazy, but since it is my 21st birthday there will be a party with music and drink." Annie says.

"I'm surprised she isn't taking you to the bars." Max says.

"Well, the party isn't actually on my birthday, my birthday is Friday and the party is on Saturday." Annie says.

"I want to see you on the actual day then." Max says.

"I dunno. I'm kinda of busy with class and then getting ready for Johanna's standards might take an hour or two." Annie says.

"Your afternoon is usually free, I could take you out for a birthday lunch."

"Sorry but-"

 _She's doing that weird smile again._ Max thinks to himself because Annie always has a specific smile when she needs to tell Max or Finnick that she has plans with the other. It's more of a nervous tick.

"I've already made plans." Annie says.

"With _him._ " Max says.

"Maybe." Annie says and pulls her hand away.

"Can you just tell me about him." Max says.

"No." Annie says.

"Why not?" Max asks.

"Because I don't want you see the guy and hate him because he's also dating me." Annie says.

 _I bet he is going to be at the party._

"When did you say this party was again?" Max says and Annie smiles.

"Saturday night I can text you more about it later." Annie says.

"Good." He says and they lean in and kiss.

He's curious who else is kissing her, touching her, possibly sleeping with. He doesn't ask Annie about how far they've gone because it would seem jealous and he kind of doesn't want to know. Him and Annie have slept together a few times. He does know that the other guy was seeing Annie longer so he assumes they are sleeping together.

"And you don't need to get me anything." Annie says.

"Well, I'm going to get you something anyway." Max says.

Annie smiles.

* * *

 ** _Finnick_**

"Hey." Finnick says and holds out a flower for Annie. It's not a rose Finnick isn't even sure what kind of flower it is they were just selling them at the grocery store.

"Thanks, you can come in." Annie says and places the flower in a glass. "I don't have any vases."

"That's okay." Finnick says and kisses her.

"Daisies are my favorite if you ever want to buy me flowers again." Annie says with a smile.

"I'll make a note." Finnick says. Although he doesn't have any intentions to buy her flowers soon.

"So, what are we doing today?" Annie asks.

"You'll see." He says and takes her hand. They walk outside and start to walk down the road. Annie figures out where he is taking her

"Uh Finnick." Annie says.

"Yes?"

"You're walking me back to your apartment."

"I know I have the gift there." He says.

"Okay." Annie says.

"There's also more. Exactly what are you expecting?" Finnick asks her.

"I dunno. I thought you would just take me out to lunch or something." Annie says

"Please Annie, I do that all the time. Today is your birthday it needs to be different." He says.

"Different how?" She asks intrigued.

"Here we go." Finnick says and opens his front door.

When Annie walks inside she can smell something good from the kitchen. She can see that the breakfast bar has two plates sitting out.

"Did you make lunch for me?" Annie asks putting two and two together.

"It's nothing special just some pasta with a garlic cream sauce and freshly made rolls."

Annie looks at him slightly surprised. The dish isn't hard and Peeta made the rolls for him because Finnick burnt his batch.

"Peeta likes to cook and has taught me a few things." He says and pulls out a kitchen chair for her.

Annie smiles and sits down.

"I've also got a nice treat." Finnick says and goes to the fridge.

"You got me champagne?" Annie says surprised when she sees the bottle

"Don't worry it's not Dom Perignon or anything, but I'm quite sure you'll enjoy it."

"Okay." Annie says even though it is only one in the afternoon.

"I only got plastic flute glasses because I don't usually give champagne to a pretty girl." Finnick says.

"Well, I'll probably only drink one glass." Annie says. Even though the glass is tall and small it is only one in the afternoon and she is supposed to go bar hopping with Johanna later.

"I figured." Finnick says and pours her a glass.

Annie smiles.

"What?" He asks.

"This seems a tad romantic." Annie says.

"Is that a bad thing?" Finnick asks.

"No." Annie says and shakes her head. "I'm just surprised."

"I'm full of all kind of surprises." Finnick says. "This isn't even the whole thing." Finnick says.

"You're taking me somewhere else?" She asks.

"No I meant dessert." Finnick says.

"What is it?" Annie asks.

"Finish your food and then I can show you." Finnick says and she does.

"So, give it to me." Annie says excited.

"Now even though I was able to cook this meal I'm not so good at the desserts. So, I asked Johanna what your favorite dessert was."

"I wonder if she got the answer right." Annie says.

Finnick opens the fridge and pulls out two take out boxes from an Italian restaurant Annie really likes.

"Tiramisu" Annie says.

"So?" Finnick asks and opens the plastic box.

She nods.

"I don't have a candle so you will have to pretend." Finnick says.

Annie smiles.

"Okay." Annie says and they eat. "Sooo good." Annie says and notices Finnick isn't eating his. "Do you not like it?" She asks.

"It tastes soggy." He says.

"That's not really a taste."

"Whatever you can have my leftovers."

"Okay." Annie says with a smile

"Now it's time for your gift." Finnick says when she is finished.

"Okay." Annie says excited.

Finnick heads to his bedroom and gets the poorly wrapped present for Annie.

"Didn't have any wrapping paper." Finnick says as he places the present wrapped in notebook paper in front of her.

"That's okay." Annie says and opens the gift. "Oh wow." Annie says with a smile as she takes it out. "It's a Fawkes stuffed animal." Annie says. It's small and didn't cost Finnick much, but when he asked Johanna she said to get her this Harry Potter stuffed animal. She loves the animal and if she would get a tattoo, it would be of Fawkes on her ankle with the deathly hallows symbol next to it.

"I love it." She says and goes around the table and hugs him. She gives him a quick peck on the lips as well. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you love it." Finnick says relieved he couldn't tell if Johanna was playing him for a fool or not.

"If I ever get a tattoo it would be of Fawkes."

"Where would you get your tattoo?" Finnick asks.

"Somewhere on my foot so it wouldn't be a problem if I had to cover it for work."

Finnick nods.

"Thank you Finnick." She says again.

Her phone starts to go off and see it is Johanna.

 **Johanna:** Say goodbye to Finnick because it's time to get ready.

"Who is it?" Finnick asks.

"Johanna, she says it's time to get ready for tonight."

"It's 3:40 how long does it take for her to look pretty?' Finnick asks and Annie playfully pushes him.

"She's going to want to play dress up with me, she probably got my black dress out."

"Black dress?" Finnick asks with a smile. Seeing Annie in one of those little black dresses makes Finnick's imagination run wild.

"Down boy." Annie says because he sounds too excited.

"I liked to see that sometime." Finnick says and kisses her.

"You don't even know what it looks like." Annie says.

"I can imagine." Finnick says.

"She's probably going to make me wear heels too." Annie says.

"Can you give me a list of bars you're going to?" Finnick asks. He wants to see Annie all dressed up even if her dress isn't 'sexy'.

Annie wraps her hands around his neck and Finnick moves her closer and kisses her. He lowers his right hand and puts it in her back pocket.

Annie breaks the kiss but still has her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I think Johanna can wait for thirty minutes."

"Okay." Finnick says and kisses the spot right below her jaw. Finnick has figured out she really likes being kissed there.

"Or forty." Annie says with a smile and they go back to kissing.

* * *

Finnick is leaning back on the couch. Annie just left. She left Johanna waiting for quite a while but she wanted to be with Finnick rather than trying on outfits with Johanna. It's Annie's birthday so she can do whatever she wants even if it makes Johanna annoyed.

Finnick hears someone on the other side of the door and it opens.

"Hey I saw Annie in the hall." Peeta says.

"Yeah she was just leavening." Finnick says and looks at the clock. "You're home early." Peeta was supposed to be gone for a few more hours at work.

"Someone needed the extra hours so I gave them the rest of my shift." Peeta says and puts his keys down.

Peeta made good timing because if it would have been ten minutes earlier he would've walked in on a nice show and in turn would make Annie never want to go back to Finnick's house again.

Peeta sighs when he sees the kitchen.

"You left your dishes out." Peeta says annoyed he hates when Finnick leaves dirty dishes on the table. They have a dishwasher so all he has to do is clear them off.

"Sorry man I got distracted by a pretty girl." Finnick says with a smile.

"You can't use that excuse _again_." Peeta says and loads the dishes. "You going out with the guys tonight?" Peeta asks him.

"Nah Annie's birthday party is tomorrow." Finnick says. "Are you still going?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know who is going to be there?" Peeta asks and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Gale said he was going to bring _her_." Finnick says.

"Gale said." Peeta says a little disappointed.

"Yes Gale. Annie doesn't know Katniss so she wouldn't randomly invite her."

"Right."

"You do remember Delly is your girlfriend, right?" Finnick says because it is obvious to everyone- except Katniss- that he has a thing for her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't find other girls attractive."

"Look be with Katniss, be with Delly, but don't string Delly along. She's a nice girl man and if you broke up with her I'm sure she could easily find another guy." Finnick says.

"But I can't leave Delly especially if Katniss doesn't feel the same way." Peeta says.

"That's why Delly gets mad when you hang around Katniss." Finnick says because he can hear them fighting when they are here. "You're trying to be with both of them, but you already committed yourself to Delly." Finnick says and turns on the PS4.

"I can hang out with Katniss without wanting to date her or sleep with her." Peeta says a little harshly because that is what Finnick does most of the time. "Unlike you and Annie."

Finnick pauses the game.

"Don't talk about her like that." Finnick says.

"I didn't mean her I meant you."

Finnick sighs.

"I'm not seeing anyone else at the moment." Finnick says.

"I know and Annie probably isn't either so you should just make it official and only date each other."

"She is seeing someone else." Finnick says.

"She told you that?" Peeta says.

"No, but it's obvious. When I ask to go out with her and she says 'I have other plans' it's clear she is going on a date with someone else."

"She could just have other plans." Peeta says.

"No, Annie usually tells me what her other plans are if she can't go out, so when she is vague it's kind of obvious. She also gets this weird look on her face."

"Weird look?" Peeta asks.

"It's like a smile, but not."

"And you figured this all out by yourself."

"I've gotten to know Annie and I like her a lot." Finnick says.

"Don't you want to figure out who the guy is?" Peeta asks.

"Nah it doesn't matter to me as long as I still get to hang out with her." Finnick says.

"So what happens when she wants a boyfriend, I don't think she'll do the casual thing for the rest of college." Peeta says.

"I'll always be her friend." Finnick says and unpauses the game.

"Do you really need to play Call of Duty." Peeta says

"I like this game man and so do you."

"Yeah well they say people play it to relieve frustration." Peeta says.

"I don't have _that_ frustration I've got a girl. Besides I find Call of Duty soothing." Finnick says.

"You find killing people soothing." Peeta says.

"Some studies have shown that it lets you get that rage emotion out of you and that is also why people go to scary movies."

"To live vicariously through the killer."

"Yes, according to my old Psychology professor." Finnick says.

"So Delly." Peeta says getting the conversation back on track.

"Oh yeah I think you should break up with her at the rate this is going." Finnick says.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly." Peeta says.

"A.) She isn't my girlfriend, even though I have come to like her, and B.) At the rate this is going it is basically inevitable."

Peeta sighs.

"So are you coming to Annie's party or what?" Finnick asks.

"Should I talk to Delly?" Peeta says.

Finnick smirks.

"Your relationship is in so much peril that you are asking me for advice." Finnick says.

"Shut up." Peeta says.

"Delly will probably ask to hang out on Saturday so you can either lie and have that catch up to you or tell her the truth and go on your merry way."

Peeta sighs.

"You know I'm right about this." Finnick says. "Or you could break up with Delly." Finnick says. "Just let me know by tomorrow, I want Annie to know if you're coming or not."

"Alright." Peeta says.

* * *

 ** _Johanna_**

"So what will we be doing this weekend?" Red asks and takes a sip from her red bull.

Red and Johanna are a couple now. Well Johanna won't admit to that, but that is what they are. Johanna doesn't want to be called her girlfriend or any other sense of the word because she knows Red will be leaving at the end of the year and Johanna thinks long distance relationships are a waste of time. It is just prolonging the inevitable breakup.

"It's Annie's birthday this weekend so I have it booked."

"Ah right, young little Annie is going to be 21." Red says and takes another sip of her red bull.

"Yes and she is throwing a party and I am dragging her to bars on Friday."

"Sounds fun." Red says.

"You should come bar hopping with us, you always know the good places." Johanna says.

"Annie doesn't like me much." Red says.

"She likes you, but she'll hate you when you leave." Johanna says.

"I'm not going to leave my girl all alone." Red says and kisses her.

"Come out with us please." She says with a smile.

"Fine" Red says. "But I want to go shopping first." Red says.

"You're going to buy new clothes for a birthday night out for someone you're not very close with." Johanna says confused.

"No, we are going to go shopping for Annie."

"I already got her a birthday gift." Johanna says.

"I know, we are going to buy her a dress to wear."

"Annie's hard to shop for she's skinny, but has tall legs and a nice rack. The dress is either too short for her or it's too tight up top." Johanna says. She has gone shopping with Annie before and has heard the complaints

"Fine then we can just go shopping for you then." Red says and stands up.

"What no." Johanna says. "I don't need a new dress. I don't think I can afford one from my crap pay."

"That's why we're going to one of my places." Red says.

"Ugh another thrift shop."

"You know it." Red says with a smile.

* * *

"Okay we saw it in the store now I need to see it in person." Red says.

"You will tomorrow." Johanna says.

"But I want to see it now." Red says and kisses her.

"If you weren't such a good kisser I would say no." Johanna says.

* * *

Annie knocks on the bathroom door. She's got to get in there and since they only have one bathroom she needs to go in when Johanna is in the shower.

The toilet and shower part of the bathroom is covered by a small door and the shower has a curtain, but Annie feels like it's an invasion of privacy because her sister would freak out if Annie touched her toothbrush.

"You know I'm still not so sure how I feel about going out tonight." Annie says. "I would rather stay in or with Finnick. I know you planned this big night out and everything, but we can always go out another night Johanna." Annie says and hears the curtain roll back slightly she can just see her head but it's not Johanna's.

"Oh my god. You're not Johanna." Annie says and looks away even though she can only see Red's head.

"Keen eyes." Red says. "You should go out tonight I made Johanna buy a new outfit and everything. You could see Finnick another night, it's only your 21st Birthday once and Johanna really wants the free shot." Red says.

Annie knows Johanna will probably make the same points.

"Okay." Annie says and leaves the bathroom.

"Were you in the bathroom?" Johanna asks as Annie comes into the kitchen.

"Yes." Annie says.

"You thought that was me in there?" Johanna says with a smile.

"Shut up." Annie says and is blushing.

"So no trying to weasel your way out of my plans tonight."

"I won't." Annie says.

"Good. I know Finnick may try and talk you into backing out."

"He wouldn't."

"He's very charming."

"I've never skipped out on you before." Annie says.

"No you haven't, but if Finnick… offers you something-"

"Johanna please."

"I'm just saying he looks good shirtless."

"When have you seen-"

"Red isn't the only person who has spent the night before."

"Well… I don't recall him walking around like Fabio."

"You've seen Red in her underwear and I've seen Finnick in his boxers, it's all even." Johanna says. "I'm sure you've gotten caught by Peeta before."

"No. I always wear clothes while I wander around someone else's house." Annie says.

"Yeah sorry about that." Red says. She is wearing skinny jeans and her oversized black t-shirt. Her wet red hair is up in a messy bun.

"Jo, let's go." Red says. They had plans to go out for breakfast, but Red couldn't leave their apartment without showering apparently it would be the death of her.

"Geez give me a minute here." Johanna says and pulls on her jacket. "I expect to see you back here after your date with Finnick." Johanna says to Annie.

"Just text me when you want me to come home." Annie says.

"Fine hopefully you and Finnick aren't lost in each others eyes." Johanna says and Annie looks at her confused. "Green eyes babe they are the most attractive to look into. I should know." Johanna says and kisses Red.

"And it's double since they both have them." Red says.

"Have a nice breakfast guys." Annie says.

"You too and Happy Birthday." Red says.

Johanna and Red then leave the house smiling.

* * *

"Finally where the hell have you been." Johanna asks and grabs Annie's arm and drags her to her bedroom.

"I was with Finnick." Annie says.

"I texted you like an hour ago." Johanna says.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." Annie says.

"I can tell you're lying." Johanna says. "But since it is your birthday I won't press."

"Thank you." Annie says.

"I'll just ask you tomorrow." Johanna says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"These are the clothes I picked for you." Johanna says and motions around the room. "I think you should wear your black dress." Johanna says.

The dress is a little tight on her but she can still fit into it. It's black and stops at her knee this dress has a v-neckline. The way the dress is designed it's like there is a push up bra. The dress is simple so it makes her boobs the main feature.

"Put it on." Johanna says.

"I don't know, I think I've gained some weight-"

"Just let me see."

Annie sighs and goes to the bathroom to try it on.

"Does it fit?" Johanna asks.

"Yes." Annie says and spends a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror.

Annie walks back into her room and Johanna's face lights up.

"You look great, but you should lose the bra." Johanna says.

"But Johanna-" Annie says because she doesn't like going braless.

"Don't worry that dress has enough support that no one will notice."

"I don't know." Annie says.

"You look nice besides the goal here is to try and get a guy to buy you a drink tonight." Johanna says.

"I thought we were going to noisy bars. I heard you mention the JabberJay's club." Annie says.

"I did we all need a good dance club." Johanna says.

"Yeah but that's a place where a bunch of sleazy guys go to grind all up on you." Annie says.

"If we stay in the group then it won't matter. Besides, that also means it will be easier to get a guy to buy you a drink."

"Why does a guy need to buy me a drink again?" Annie asks.

"Because it's your 21st Birthday." Johanna says.

"Still not really seeing the connection." Annie says.

"It's just a thing Annie."

"If you say so." Annie says and looks at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure I won't be dressing up too much." Annie says.

"You could wear that dress anywhere Annie." Johanna says.

"But I think the other girls are going to be wearing jeans." Annie says.

"Don't worry I know who you invited and told them to look sexy." Johanna says.

"How do you know their numbers." Annie says. "You know what, forget it."

Johanna smiles.

"Now we should fix your hair and do your makeup."

"Um I actually wanted to shower first." Annie says.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Well your hair usually looks best once you've taken a shower, but make it quick."

"You know it's not nice to order me around on my birthday." Annie says.

"Details, details." Johanna says.

* * *

At 10:30 Annie's friends arrive at their apartment. Johanna's wearing a red dress with a very low neckline and heels. She couldn't convince Annie to wear her heels, but she did make sure Annie wasn't going to wear vans. She's wearing her white flower flats.

"You look nice Cressida." Johanna says and looks at Cressida's sparkly short black dress it's the type of dress Johanna wanted Annie to wear. Her long blonde hair is curled slightly and she has sprayed something on it to make it sparkle in the right light.

"Thanks so where's Annie?"

"I'm here." Annie says and goes back to the living room.

"Happy Birthday!" Cressida says and gives Annie a hug. Cressida met Annie in a film class which Annie took for an elective. Annie wanted to join the film club as well, but couldn't find the time. Cressida who is the club President can still show her the cool club only items. "You look great."

"Yeah that's Johanna's doing." Annie says. "The smoky eye look really suits you Annie it's better than your everyday look." Cressida says.

"Well I don't see the need to do fancy make up every day." Annie says. "I like your eyelashes." Annie says because Cressida is wearing fake eyelashes that have gems on them.

"Thank you, they sparkle like my dress." Cressida says.

"Okay, Red is here now so where is Sara?" Johanna asks.

"Late as usual." Annie says.

Red wore an olive green dress that matches her hair well. Unlike Cressida and Johanna, Red has simple makeup on the only difference from everyday wear is that the eyeshadow has a green tint.

"Alright everyone let's give one pre-shot before we go out." Johanna says.

"I also think we need some music." Johanna says and hits play on her iPhone.

 _Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. Happy, happy birthday in a hot bath…_

" _Sixteen Candles_?" Cressida asks.

"Is it in that movie?" Johanna asks Annie.

"Briefly, but I've always liked the song." Annie says.

The three girls take a shot while the song plays and Sara finally shows up. Sara is wearing a deep purple dress with black heels. Her dark hair is curled and she has dark purple lipstick on. Sara met Annie when she was doing volunteer work for extra credit hours.

"Time to catch up." Johanna says and hands Sara a shot.

"Drinking already I love it." Sara says and takes the shot. "Happy Birthday Annie, you look nice."

"Thanks." Annie says and smiles.

"Okay now that Annie's choice birthday song is over it's my turn." Johanna hits play again.

 _All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho All I want for my birthday is a big booty ho_

"Just because the song has the word birthday doesn't make it a birthday song." Annie says and reaches for the speakers. Ever since the song has come out Johanna has made it her mission to always play it on Annie's birthday.

"The song would be better without Kanye." Sara says.

"He crazy." Red says.

"This is your choice birthday song." Cressida says and crinkles her nose.

"Wait before we go out we need a get pumped song." Sara says as they are about to leave.

"And what is your get psyched song?" Johanna asks her.

"Gimme that." Sara says and takes her IPhone and plugs it into the speakers. "This." Sara says and hits play.

 _Shot through the heart and you're to blame darlin' you give love a bad name_

"Okay, good choice." Johanna says

"I like this song." Annie says.

"Everyone likes this song." Cressida says.

They do a last make up check as the 'get psyched' song plays throughout the apartment.

"So where are we going?" Annie asks as Johanna locks their apartment.

"The Capitol to get your free shot." Johanna says because that is one of the college bars that offers people a free shot on their 21st birthday. All you need to do is show them your ID.

They walk downtown the only downside from this is that it is supposed to be cold tonight and because they are responsible no one will be driving. So they will get cold at some point in the evening

"The Capitol bar is really busy tonight." Annie says.

"It's Friday what did you expect?" Sara says and Annie shrugs.

"Barkeep." Johanna says and sits on one of the stools.

"What can I get for your ladies." He says.

"We have a 21st birthday girl here tonight."

Annie shows her ID to make sure she isn't conning the bar to just get a free shot which happens more often than it should.

"Let's spin the wheel to see what you will get." The bartender says and spins the wheel on the many different shots you can get.

"I hope you get something strong." Johanna says.

"I hope you get something you haven't tried before." Cressida says.

"I hope you get the most expensive thing." Sara says.

"I just hope I get something that I like." Annie says and the wheel stops on sex on the beach.

"You'll like that." Red tells her.

"Both the drink and the name." Sara says and smiles.

Annie looks to Cressida.

"It's fruity you'll be fine." She says. All the other girls order the same thing so they can all do the same shot.

"I wanna order this one drink because it sounds like it will be good." Sara says.

She orders everyone a sexy alligator.

"3...2...1" Sara says and they take the shot.

"Yeah that's cough syrup." Annie says and makes a face.

"That's not good." Cressida says

"It sounded good." Sara says.

"No it didn't." Johanna says. "Let's just all order our own drinks now.

"Sounds good to me." Annie says.

"What'll you have ladies?" The barkeep asks.

"Lemon drop." Annie says.

"Gin fizz." Cressida says.

"7 and 7." Sara says.

"Whiskey sour." Red says.

"Vodka tonic." Johanna says.

"Right away ladies." The bartender says.

"Why do you guys drink that fruity stuff you know the sugar makes the hangover worse." Johanna says.

"I'm not going to get hungover because I want to have fun at the party tomorrow." Annie says.

"Me too." Cressida and Sara say.

"Fair enough." Johanna says. They get their drinks. "Raise a glass everyone," Johanna says. Johanna, Red, and Cressida all raise their glasses and clink them. "To Annie." They all say and take a drink.

"Now let's try and get a boy to buy you a drink." Cressida says and takes a sip from her gin fizz.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Not you too." Annie says. "Besides, I'm terrible at flirting."

"Don't worry." Cressida says. "It's easy." She says and takes Annie's arm and they go off into the crowd.

"She's fun." Red says about Cressida.

"Yes she is." Johanna says and watches Cressida try to get Annie to flirt with the random people in the bar.

"You should see her with her boyfriend Castor, the two of them make any dull moment fun." Sara says.

"Well he be at the party?" Johanna asks.

"Dunno hopefully." Sara says and takes a sip of her drink.

"We should go to Jay's next." Johanna says.

"If we take her to Jay's then someone will buy her a drink for sure." Red says with a smile.

"Yeah but anyone would buy a girl a drink in that dance club. Besides, that means they would try and grind up on Annie for the rest of the night."

"Annie wouldn't like that especially since it is her birthday." Sara says.

"I know that." Johanna says.

"Why do you want a guy to buy Annie a drink, she's already dating people. She doesn't really need someone to hit on her at a bar." Red says.

"Everyone needs to get hit on in a bar." Johanna says.

Red's eyes drift to where Cressida and Annie went. They are talking to a guy with blonde hair and a nice build.

Cressida walks back to them smiling.

"She looks uncomfortable." Red says when Cressida sits down.

"She's fine." Cressida says and takes out her phone. "Time to snap a pic." She says and they all smile.

Sara flirts with one of the guys while Cressida keeps documenting their evening. She does want to become a big director, but Johanna is keeping a watchful eye on Annie.

Annie comes back over in thirty minutes.

"Can we leave now." Annie says and looks worried.

"What's wrong?" Cressida asks her.

"Aren't I supposed to like kiss the guy or something." Annie says softly.

"No you don't need to kiss anyone. You spent a decent amount of time with him you earned the drink." Johanna says.

"I say we go to JabberJay's." Cressida says.

"Okay." Annie says.

They leave after dragging Sara from the boy she was talking with.

They walk down the block some stumble from the drinks Sara mostly. Johanna is surprised Annie isn't because she is a very light drinker.

"It's freezing." Johanna complains because the line to get into the club is long.

"You wanted to dress 'sexy'." Annie says.

"We could go somewhere else." Cressida says.

"But we need to go to a dance bar or something because traveling to different bars with slightly different scenery isn't very exciting." Johanna says.

"Can we just go here instead?" Annie asks and points towards a hookah bar.

"You don't like hookah." Johanna says.

"I know where we should go." Cressida says with a smile.

"Where?" Annie asks.

"It's right around the corner." Cressida says and takes Annie's hand.

Cressida stops when they are outside.

"No, no, _no_ Cressida we are not going into a karaoke bar."

"It's not your birthday. Do you want to go in?" Cressida asks Annie.

Annie moves her head back and forth.

"I think I'll need a shot before I go up and sing." Annie says.

"That's the spirit." Cressida says and they head inside.

"How did you find this place?" Johanna asks and they sit down.

Johanna doubts that the karaoke bars in Japan look like this.

"Castor used to be a bartender here." She says and signs all of their names up. "Start looking through the song lists ladies." Cressida says. She orders a round of tequila shots mostly for Annie so she will get up on the stage and sing. "I put your name first Annie." She says.

"Okay." Annie says nervously. Luckily for her the bar isn't that crowded at the moment. She looks through the songs. She doesn't really have a standard karaoke song because she doesn't usually doesn't sing. She finds a song that she knows pretty well and goes to the stage.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday the regular crowd shuffles in there's an old man sitting next to me makin' love to his tonic and gin." Annie sings.

"Billy Joel." Red says surprised.

"This is like a bar song." Johanna says.

"She isn't so bad." Cressida says.

"Trust me she is good." Johanna says and turns back to the stage.

" _Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feelin' alrigh_ t."

When Annie finishes the song she almost runs from the stage.

"Oh you were good." Red tells her.

"Really?" Annie asks bashful.

"Really." Johanna and Sara say at the same time.

"Wasn't the song I thought you would pick." Cressida says.

"Everyone knows that song or at least the chorus." Annie says with a smile.

"Your turn Johanna." Cressida says.

"You can never hold this against me." Johanna says and takes a shot.

"Oh my gosh look at her shake it on stage." Annie says because Johanna is actually getting into it. She didn't think this would be much fun, but drinking and making a fool of yourself in public isn't that bad.

" _She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie."_

"You know how to work a stage." Annie says to her when she comes back.

"Shut it birthday girl." Johanna says and sits back down.

"Sara go."

"Alright everyone this is for Queen B." Sara says. " _All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies Now put your hands up._ "

"Oh my god the motions." Annie says and giggles because Sara is doing the same hand motion Beyoncé does in the music video.

"I didn't know she liked Beyoncé." Cressida says.

"Everyone likes Beyoncé." Red says.

"I don't." Johanna says.

"Come on Jo everyone has one Beyoncé song they like." Red says.

"I will admit the song is catchy, but that doesn't mean I like her." Johanna says.

"Wait, wait we need to do a group song." Cressida says.

"A group song?" Annie asks.

"Yeah like destiny's child or wait! I know what." Cressida says and gets all of them to sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls.

After the karaoke bar they all head back home.

"So Ann did you have a good night?" Johanna asks her.

"Yeah I did, thanks Johanna." Annie says with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Annie." Johanna says.

"Thanks now we should go to sleep because I have an awesome party tomorrow." Annie says.

"Yes, you do." Johanna says with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Annie_**.

"Okay so what's the game plan?" Johanna asks Annie since for once this is her party.

"Alcohol and soda's in there." Annie says and points towards the kitchen table. "It will be serve yourself."

"Or BYOB" Johanna says.

"We have enough to not enforce that." Annie says.

"Then the beer pong table will be set up over there." Annie says and points towards the side corner of the living room.

"Okay, I'm loving it and am surprised that you are going to be playing beer pong." Johanna says.

"I probably will once." Annie says.

"I'll put the dart board out as well." Johann says.

"Just make sure the cork board is behind it. We aren't going to get our deposit back if there are small holes in the wall."

"Alright calm down. It will be on the back of my door." Johanna says.

"Yeah that doesn't sound-"

"It will be fine." Johanna says. "So anything else on the agenda?"

"After some people leave there will be the cake." Annie says and opens the freezer. She got one of those ice cream cakes that has a '21' on it.

"Chessy." Johanna says.

"Who cares it will taste good." Annie says and places it back in the freezer.

"Now how are we doing on people?" Johanna asks.

"Not as many people as you would invite." Annie ask because not everyone she invited replied to her mass text message but Annie figures if they didn't bother to respond then they aren't going to come.

"Good so what about Finnick _and_ Max."

"I invited both of them although Max said I didn't." Annie says.

Johanna raises her eyebrows surprised.

"What is that a bad thing, I care about both of them." Annie says.

"It's not a bad thing." Johanna says and smiles devilishly.

"What?" Annie asks.

"Now we will get to see who the jealous one is." Johanna says and opens the colorful solo cups. She places them on the table because that is where Annie wanted the alcohol.

"Johanna." Annie says annoyed.

"What? Even if you are okay with the casual dating it is human nature to get jealous." Johanna says.

"I don't think they are going to pick a fight at my birthday party." Annie says.

"Well, if they really care about you then they won't." Johanna says.

"You just said it was human nature to be jealous." Annie says.

"Jealous yes getting into a fight no." Johanna says and Annie grabs more cups. "Do you have a guess as who it would be?" Johanna asks.

"Max." Annie says without thinking. Finnick doesn't even ask if she is seeing anyone else which was kind of the point.

"That was a quick answer." Johanna says and throws away the plastic wrapping of the cups.

"Max asks about 'the other guy' a lot." Annie says.

"Maybe that's why you didn't invite him to the birthday party."

"I did invite him." She didn't she forgot to put his name on the list.

Johanna smirks.

"Okay." She says.

"Is Red coming?" Annie asks.

"Nah, I saw her last night." Johanna says.

"Okay." Annie says slightly confused.

"Okay I have streamers if you want me to put them up." Johanna says

"Yes, please." Annie says with a smile and walks from the kitchen. "I need to get ready people will be showing up in an hour."

"Don't expect everyone to arrive on time." Johanna says.

"I won't." Annie says.

"If people give you presents do you have a place to put them?" Johanna asks.

"I don't think everyone will be giving me gifts." Annie says and she is correct

* * *

"Close your eyes, I got something for you." Johanna says as she is holding one of those cheesy 21 crowns.

"Okay." Annie says. "What are you doing?" Annie asks when she feels Johanna's hands on her head. "I just got my hair to look good." Annie said.

"All you did was use a flat iron." Johanna says.

"Well I had to make sure there was no static." Annie says and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Just calm down… and ready." Johanna says and Annie opens her eyes. "There's your birthday crown." Johanna says with a smile.

"Thanks Johanna." Annie says. She doesn't mind, she actually likes it.

"I made you a music mix for the party." Johanna says.

"Thanks I guess." Annie says.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

In around thirty minutes people start to show up. First to arrive is Leevy one of Annie's closer friends. She's known her since freshmen year they had a first year experience class together. The class was boring and cheesy, but it gave her Leevy. Annie has envied her hair because it always looks so perfect and shiny. The dark color matches her pale skin and silver eyes.

"Annie Happy Birthday! I love the crown." Leevy says and hugs her.

"Thanks." Annie says.

"I got you something, it's something silly but everyone should have something to open up on their birthday."

"Thanks, I'll open it later." Annie says and goes with Leevy to set it in her room."

"So are you going to be all hot and bothered later." Leevy says.

"No, I'm going to be a good girl and sleep in my own bed tonight." Annie says.

Leevy sighs.

"What's the point of having two boyfriends if you don't get it on with one of them on your birthday."

"Yesterday was my birthday." Annie says with a slight smile.

"Well you had the birthday sex then. Tell me about it."

"What is it with you and Johanna wanting to know everything about my sexual encounters." Annie says.

"Alright fine but can you tell me which guy it was." Leevy says.

"Finnick." Annie says and hears the door open.

Leevy smiles.

"Is he going to be here tonight?" She asks.

"Yes, and so will Max." Annie says.

Leevy nods and they head out to the living room.

"Cashmere." Annie says surprised, she invited her out of politeness.

"Hey Annie!" She says and hugs her. Annie scrunches her nose because she is wearing a little too much perfume. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Annie says a little grateful Cashmere didn't get her anything because it would probably be something awkward.

A couple of guys from her old chemistry class have come. She notices Thom who gives her a birthday high five as a gift. She found out through Max that he is close friends with Gale which surprises Annie because Thom is much more talkative.

Johanna eventually leaves the door open because people keep knocking without being heard.

"Annie!" She hears and turns to see Cressida "Happy Birthday again! I got you something."

"Thanks." Annie says.

"You can open it later, just put it somewhere safe." Cressida says.

Annie has gotten a handful of gifts from people and she has put them all in her bedroom so they don't go missing. Annie trusts the people she invited, but doesn't want to lose them.

Cressida follows Annie to her room.

"Is Castor coming too?" Annie asks her. She takes her boyfriend lots of places.

"Not tonight he has plans. Do I get to meet one of your suitors tonight?" Cressida asks as Annie puts her present on the desk.

Annie nods.

"Neither of them are here right now, but I'll make sure to point them out to you." Annie says.

"Good, I mean I know what Finnick Odair looks like but to actually talk to him." Cressida says excited.

"He's not a celebrity, he's not even the quarterback." Annie says.

"Yes, but he's on the football team." Cressida says and Annie rolls her eyes as they walk back out.

"You need a birthday drink." Annie hears and turns to see Johanna. "Come on." Johanna says and grabs her arm. Cressida follows she also wants a drink.

"We're not really doing this are we?" Annie says as Johanna pulls out the Jägermeister.

"Well, like the guys said." Johanna says

"Who said Annie should do Jägerbombs?" Cressida asks and takes a plastic pink cup making a rum and coke. It's more rum than coke.

"Finnick and Gale." Johanna says.

"Finnick really wanted to see it." Annie says trying to put it off.

"I really wanted to see what?" Finnick asks who just came in.

"Hey." Annie says.

Finnick kisses her cheek.

"Birthday kiss." He says and Annie smiles.

"Finnick this is Cressida." She says and points to Cressida. Cressida raise her glass.

"Nice to meet you." She says.

"You too." He says. "So what do I want to see Annie do?" He asks.

"Jägerbombs remember we discussed this." Johanna says.

"Right." Finnick says. "Shall we then." Finnick says.

"I'm not chugging anything." Annie says because she will get dizzy and wants to actually enjoy her birthday party.

"Fine we'll just make it a small one then." Finnick says and Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Ready." Johanna says.

"Fine." Annie says.

"3, 2, 1" Annie says and both Finnick and Johanna drop the shot glasses into their cups Annie follows and they all chug it back.

"Gross." Annie says as the aftertaste kicks in.

"Just give her the soft stuff." Cressida says. "Just have a rum and coke." Cressida says.

"She would make it almost all coke." Johanna says.

"No thanks I'm trying to pace myself and I promised I would play beer pong later." Annie says.

"Wow." Cressida says.

"That's what I said." Johanna says and they walk into the living room.

"So this is an Annie Cresta party." Finnick says and takes a beer.

"Yup." Annie says.

"It's a bit rowdier than I thought." Finnick say.

"Ha ha." Annie says because it is mostly people standing around drinking. The beer pong hasn't started up and neither has a game of darts.

"I want to get to know your friends better." Finnick says.

"Okay."

"You got a deck of cards." Finnick says with a smile. Finnick gets a handful of Annie's friends to play the drinking game King's Cup. A game Annie actually knows pretty well. There are different variations but it is mostly the same. Although getting to know her friends doesn't fit but the never have I ever part does.

"Annie." Annie hears and turns around. She sees Max near the front door.

"Annie, you can't leave in the middle of the game." Her friend Diane says.

"Hi Max." Annie says and stands up.

"Happy Birthday." Max says and kisses her on the lips briefly. Max looks around the table hoping he can find the other guy, but Finnick, Thom, and Peeta are at the table so it is hard to tell and he doesn't even know if one of them is the guy.

"Thanks, let me get you a drink." Annie says and they walk to the kitchen.

"Come one Annie!" Diane shouts again.

"So that's Max." Leevy says when they are still in the circle.

"Yeah that's the other guy she is dating." Diane whispers to her. Diane is one of the people who call him Marvel so they are pretty close.

The two are whispering to each other, but Finnick can still hear them so he looks to the kitchen curiously.

"Finnick it's your turn." Peeta says.

"Right sorry." Finnick says.

"So what will it be?" Annie asks as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Whatever you're serving."

"That's a lot of things Max." Annie says and takes a sip from her 'fruity beverage' which is orange crush mixed with mango flavored rum. It's more orange crush than rum.

"I'll go with this." Max says and takes a Yuengling

"Good call." Annie says. The beer is one of the faster things that is going. They bought a whole BJ's box of various beers so they will be good, but still no one is drinking the Corona.

"So you having fun." He says.

"Yeah it's nice being 21." Annie says.

"I got you something." Max says.

"I'll open it later." Annie says and holds out her hand.

"I'll hang onto it." Max says not wanting to lose it. Her gift isn't expensive, but he would prefer to hold onto it.

"Okay." Annie says. "So what took you so long?" Annie asks.

"I thought I should come a little later."

Annie nods.

"Do you want to play darts?" Annie asks because she sees it is free.

"I thought you were already playing a drinking game." Max says confused.

"They don't need me, it's just Kings Cup." Annie says and takes his hand so they can head to the dart board.

"Oh." Max says.

"Do you know that one?" Annie asks because it sounds like he doesn't.

"Yeah it's the one with the cards and each one has a different rule." He says.

"Yup." Annie says and takes the darts.

"I'm very terrible at this." Max says.

"I'm not that great either." Annie says. "Just make sure not to hit the wall."

"Okay." He says with a smile.

"Bulleyes!" Annie says winning the game.

"Very nice birthday girl." Max says.

"Thank you." Annie says.

"I didn't think there would be this many people." Max says.

Annie looks around.

"It's not a whole lot." Annie says it is probably around ten people and Gale hasn't shown up yet. She's starting to think he isn't going to show.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Annie hears Johanna say and sees her standing on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh no." Annie says.

Max smiles.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate Miss. Annie's Twenty-First Birthday. Now if you know her well enough you know not to get too drunk but that doesn't mean we can't worship her tonight because she has the crown making her queen." Johanna says making a few people clap. "Now with that said it is time for the queen to play some beer pong and it better be a good one because she doesn't want to get sloshed." Johanna says and steps off the chair

"Johanna." Annie says.

"What you said you wanted to play and this will ensure you to get the best partner and you should get a really bad team against you." Johanna looks at Max. "You don't play a lot do you?" She asks.

"Well… not really." Max says.

"Then you are the perfect person. I don't think Leevy does either." Johanna says and goes after her.

"I guess you're playing." Annie says.

"I guess so you should find a partner." Max says and heads to the table.

"Hey Annie." Finnick says. She didn't realize he was in the kitchen. "I could be your partner."

"Well…"

"I always win you can ask Peeta, he's around here somewhere." Finnick says and looks around. "And even if we do start to lose I can chug for the both of us."

"You sure?" Annie asks. "Because I don't want you dying during my birthday party." Annie says.

"Relax there isn't really a rule enforcer."

"Yeah… clearly you've never been to a party with Johanna." Annie says because she likes watching the games if she isn't playing.

"That strict eh?" Finnick says.

"A little."

"Don't worry and you can pick bad partners." Finnick says.

"Johanna is already doing that for me." Annie says.

"Then we're good so let's go." Finnick says and takes her hand.

"You're actually pretty good at this." Finnick says to her. Annie's sunk the ball into multiple glasses and makes the winning goal.

"That's the birthday girl." Finnick says and gives her a peck, Max glares at Finnick and crunches up the plastic cup in anger. Max has finally found the other guy Annie is seeing.

"Alright do we have another contender to play the champions." Johanna asks like a wrestling announcer.

"Johanna no, once was enough." Annie says.

"Fine." Johanna says.

Finnick gives her another peck.

"Good luck on game number two." Annie says and walks to the kitchen to get some water to drink.

"So Finnick Odair is the other guy you're sleeping with." Max says angrily.

"Um Max." Annie says.

"Is he." Max says.

"Can we talk about this sometime else?" Annie asks.

"No." Max says.

"Can we do it somewhere else." Annie says because he is basically yelling at her.

"No, just answer the question Annie. Is Finnick the guy you're sleeping with."

"I'm dating him not just sleeping with him." Annie says because the way he is saying it makes it sound like all she does is sleep around.

"Whatever, I can't believe it is him though." Max says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"Because he's a football player and we made fun of those guys." Max says.

"We did, but he's really nice." Annie says.

"Have you been sleeping with him since the start of the year even though you complained about him being stuck in your group project." Max says.

"It wasn't the whole year and Finnick and I go on dates too." Annie says.

"I'm _sure_ you do." Max says sarcastically.

"Why are you so jealous?" Annie asks. "I told you after our first date I was seeing someone else."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be some guy who liked to fuck every girl he meets."

"You don't even know him." Annie says.

"Well, the football players have a reputation." Max says. "How many times have you slept with him?"

Someone turns the music up because it is one of those very upbeat songs that you need to dance to.

 _Last summer, I was riding in your Hummer baby, isn't it a bummer that it's over. Crazy, I used to call you baby but now you hate me_

"Why does it matter?" Annie asks.

"I'm curious."

"It's not like I keep count. I mean who does?" Annie says annoyed.

"Well which one of us do you like better?

 _We used to go all night, but now it's just a fuckin' bar fight. I know you hate it when I talk like that_

"I don't know. You're both good at stuff." Annie says not really knowing how to answers this question.

"Stuff." Max says slightly annoyed.

 _Aw right, you remember prom night. Yeah that was a bomb night_

"Where is all this jealousy coming from?" Annie asks not wanting to talk more about this. She talks about that stuff with Johanna and Leevy but not to either of them.

"I'm not jealous it's just he could be fooling around with lots of girls and pass some things along." Max

 _I try to stay committed but you never stay committed, I don't get it I used to be your number 1 fan, never get it. Used to be your number 1 fan_

"I'm not going to give you some STD Max." Annie says hurt.

 _I try to stay committed but you never stay committed, I don't get it I used to be your number 1 fan, never get it. Used to be your number 1 fan_

"I dunno, do you know how many girls he's stuck his dick into. He could've fucked someone the same day he fucked you. That's why he likes you, you're just some other girl who will let him in." Max says.

"You can't do this. You can't make me feel like shit at _my_ birthday party." Annie says and can feel her eyes water with tears.

"This is why you wouldn't tell me because you knew I wouldn't like it, but you kept screwing him anyway."

 _111, get it 1 1 1, get it 1 111, get it 1 Number 1 fan, never get it_

"I didn't do it to make you mad. I did it because I like him. You're not my boyfriend." Annie says loudly. She gets a few heads to turn but the music is too loud for everyone to hear. "I don't even need to explain that to you." Annie says.

"That's right I'm _not_ your boyfriend and I don't think I want to be now. I should've known who else you were sleeping with before I did anything with you. Who knows how many other guys you've slept with while I've been dating you."

 _It kinda sucks that I always have this kinda love. We used to drink all day, stay up listenin' to Kanye_

"Just you… and Finnick." Annie shakes her head. "I don't need to explain myself to you I'm not your girlfriend and I didn't do anything wrong."

 _He used to love to take the long way home but these days, all I have is keep sakes packed inside a briefcase_

"I thought if I stuck around long enough that I could get you as my girlfriend, but now-" He smirks. "You weren't even that good of a lay, subpar at best." Annie scoffs because he was singing a different tune earlier. "and you weren't worth the trouble. At least if I get something I'll know who I can trace it back to."

Annie wipes a tear away.

"Oh don't cry because I'm telling you the truth." Max says.

"I am not crying." Annie says at least is trying very hard not to.

 _I try to stay committed but you never stay committed, I don't get it I used to be your number 1 fan, never get it Used to be your number 1 fan_

"It's hard to face the truth and truth is as long as you keep opening up your legs for Finnick then you'll always be undesirable. You're also a little slut since you were having sex with both of us."

Annie wipes another tear away she's going to start crying if he keeps this up and she can't seem to walk away or say anything.

"Oh please Marvel. You talk about Annie being a bad lay when you're Mr. Quick draw." Johanna says. "You know I could say that a bit louder so you're just going to leave and never come back. Oh and to help with your stamina problem watch porn because girls don't like five minutes of nothing." Max glares at Johanna then Annie. "Get the hell out of here before I start to beat your skinny ass."

"Happy Birthday Annie." Max says angrily and throws her gift at her.

"Okay he's gone let's go back to drinking." Johanna says. "I think a few shots maybe, I know you just won beer pong but-" Johanna notices Annie wiping away her tears.

"Crap." Johanna says. "Come here." She takes Annie's hand and drags her to her bedroom.

Annie sits down in the bed and twirls her hair.

"Do you want me to kick everyone out?" Johanna asks.

"No." Annie says. "I just want to be alone."

Johanna nods.

"I'll guard the door then."

"Johanna." Annie says before Johanna can leave.

"You don't think I'm like a slut or anything." Annie says quietly.

"You no, me maybe, Cashmere she's like hello magazine"

Annie sniffles.

"How can you be sure?" Annie says.

"Good lord Annie some jackass calls you a slut it doesn't mean you are."

"I only knew Finnick a couple of weeks." Annie says.

"And I've had more than one, one night stand." Johanna says.

Annie sniffles again and starts crying. She knows she isn't someone who sleeps around, but the things Max said to her hurt.

"Yeah I think I should kick everyone out." Johanna says because Annie is basically sobbing.

"No don't." Annie says.

"Annie-" Johanna starts

"Just give me ten minutes."

The door to the bedroom opens.

"Annie you're not going to believe it they're doing belly shots… why are you crying?" Leevy asks.

"Who's doing belly shots?" Johanna asks.

"Castor showed so you know him and Cressida, there was also talk about flaming tequila shots."

"There's always that one idiot." Johanna mutters.

"Don't worry Finnick was there and he made sure no one would burn your apartment down." Johanna smiles thankful someone still has brains. "Why are you crying?" Leevy asks her again.

"I'm not crying I just need to be alone."

"Max called her a slut because she was sleeping with Finnick." Johanna says.

"You're making this into a high school melodrama." Annie says and wipes a tear away.

"But that is what happened." Johanna says gently.

"Talk about this outside in the hall just leave me alone." Annie says.

"But-" Leevy starts

"Okay I'll be the watch guard." Johanna says and takes Leevy's arm.

Annie lies down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. She looks to the side and see Fawkes the gift Finnick got her lying on the bed.

Annie smiles and takes it.

"I wonder if Finnick thinks I'm a slut too." Annie whispers and lets Fawkes fall to the floor.

She also wonders how many other people heard her fight with Max probably everyone in the kitchen but there weren't a ton of people in there at the time.

Annie counts back from zero to hundred and feels better. She then heads back out to her party.

"Better?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah, I should get back out there." Annie says

"There she is." Finnick says once she comes into the living room.

"Yeah hi." Annie says avoiding his eye contact. He didn't see what happened with her and Max.

"Do you want to play darts the line isn't very long and since it is your birthday."

"I uh… well-"

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks her.

"I'm fine." Annie says.

"You sure?" He can tell she was crying. Although he can't tell if it's because she's drunk or upset.

"I'm fine I just... I need to talk to you." Annie says in a serious tone.

"Okay so no darts then." Finnick says. She takes his arm and leads him to her bedroom.

Finnick looks around.

"Your room is messier than usual." Finnick says. "So what's up?" Finnick asks her because he call tell something is off.

"I can't see you anymore Finnick." Annie says softly.

"Why?" Finnick asks her confused.

"I just… I can't I don't want someone yelling at me every time they see the other person I'm dating."

"Who yelled at you?" Finnick asks. "Was it that guy who didn't like when I kissed you after we won beer pong." Finnick says.

"Maybe." Annie says.

"Screw him Annie he was just-"

"I was dating him too." Annie says.

"Okay" Finnick says confused.

"That's it?" Annie says surprised because Max just blew into her because he found out she was dating Finnick.

"I had a feeling you were seeing someone else." Finnick says

"And you never said anything?" Annie asks once again surprised.

"Why would I? We said we didn't need to talk about the other people." Finnick says.

"I was sleeping with him." Annie says anyway.

"Do you want a high five for that." Finnick says with a smile.

Annie looks at him confused.

"What it's what I do with my bros." Finnck says. Annie just sniffles. "Unless you're about to tell me you're pregnant or got chlamydia I don't really care." Finnick says.

"Have you ever had one before?" Annie asks.

"An STD?" Finnick asks and she nods. "No I know how to take care of myself. I've also never gotten a girl knocked up if it matters."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Annie says.

"Why should I?" He asks. "You're the most prepared girl I've ever been with. I mean you carry condoms around."

"Just when I'm dating someone." Annie says and can feel her cheeks get hot.

"Are we good then?" Finnick asks her.

"You don't think I'm a slut or anything."

Finnick laughs.

"Oh you're being serious." He says when she is glaring at him.

"Yeah actually." Annie says. Finnick sits next to her on the bed and takes her hand. "You're not, trust me I know the type." Finnick says a pushes hair behind Annie's ear. "Just because somebody says something doesn't make it true."

"Are you sure?" Annie whispers.

Finnick wraps his arms around her.

"Yes." He says. Annie leans against his chest as he rubs her back. "And if being with me makes you feel like a slut then we can just be friends."

"No." Annie says and runs her hand up and down his forearm. "I like dating you. I really like you Finnick." She says and looks up at him.

"I really like you too."

"So that's settled." Annie says.

"Yeah." Finnick says and kisses the top of her head. ""I just hope the next guy you pick isn't such a jackass who makes someone cry on their birthday." Finnick says and rubs her back.

"Technically it isn't my birthday." Annie says.

"That's a piss poor excuse." Finnick says and kisses the top of her head. "No matter what our relationship is Annie I never want to see you cry. Unless it's a happy cry."

"Okay." Annie says. She doesn't want to tell Finnick that there probably won't be another guy or at least for a long while.

* * *

 _ **Gale**_

"So why do you want to go to this party again?" Katniss asks because she thought he didn't like his group members very much.

"Because it's her 21st birthday and we need a change of scenery."

"Also free drinks." Katniss says she isn't 21 yet but that isn't going to stop her.

"Yes there is that." Gale says with a smile.

"Do you know her well?" Katniss asks.

"Out of the others in the group I'd say I know her the most." Gale says.

"Will you know anyone else at the party?" Katniss asks.

"You and Thom and Finnick's roommate might be there." Gale says.

"You know Finnick's roommate?" Katniss asks surprised.

"Yeah so do you, it's Peeta." Gale says slightly nervous.

"Cool. How does she know Thom?" Katniss asks.

"I think they had a class together." Gale says.

"So how long are we going to stay?" Katniss asks.

"Let's see how the party is before we decide to bail." Gale says.

"Sounds good."

When they get to the party they see it is in full swing.

"Looks promising." Katniss says and her eyes meet Peeta near the beer pong table. "I'm gonna say hi to Peeta." Katniss says with a smile.

"Do you want a drink?" Gale asks her.

"No, you go ahead. I think the birthday girl is in the kitchen." Katniss says.

"How would you-" Katniss points and sees Annie in a birthday crown looking into the living room.

Gale walks up to her and Annie smiles.

"You came." Annie says and hugs him surprising Gale.

"Yes, I came."

"Good, I'm glad." Annie says and smiles.

"You're a little drunk." Gale says.

"No, I'm just happy." Annie says.

"Happy Birthday." Gale says.

"Thanks." Annie says with a smile. "Do you want a drink?" Annie asks and points to the kitchen table.

"Uh yeah." Gale says. They head over and he picks out a beer.

Annie smiles.

"Good choice not a lot of people are taking that." Annie says. Gale didn't even notice they had different kinds. He doesn't particularly like Corona.

"Beer is beer." Gale says and pops the top off. "You got a nice crowd." Gale says.

Annie nods.

"Yeah. Is Katniss here?" Annie asks she wanted to meet her.

Gale points to her she is talking with Peeta.

Annie nods.

"So… so what's the deal there?" Annie asks nervous that she has overstepped a line.

"What deal?" Gale asks.

"Do you like go out and stuff?" Annie asks.

"We're just friends." Gale says.

Annie nods.

"Do you have a girlfriend then?" Annie asks curious.

"No, but there's this girl I like." Gale says.

"Then ask her out." Annie says.

"It's complicated." Gale says.

"Is it Katniss?" Annie asks.

"Maybe." Gale says.

"Peeta talks about her when I'm with Finnick." Annie says.

"I know." Gale says.

Annie nods.

"You should ask her out because if you don't you'll never know."

"So you and Finnick." Gale says getting Katniss off the table.

"What about me and Finnick?" Annie asks.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gale asks.

"I-"

"I can't tell and I'm curious." Gale says mirroring Annie's words.

"No, he's not my boyfriend we're just dating." Annie says.

Gale nods.

"I see." Gale says.

"Annie come here!" Gale hears someone shout.

"A new game of beer pong is starting you should play." Annie says. "Have fun." She says and walks off.

"Hey Gale." Peeta says while he walks into the kitchen. He needed a new beer and saw Katniss so he thought he should say hello.

"Hey."

"How's Darius?" Peeta asks.

"He's good, a bit annoying lately since he has fallen for another girl."

"What happened to Madge?" Peeta asks.

"Darius came on too strong." Gale says and smiles. "Plus, I think she was too nice for him." Gale says thinking about the beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can't see him doing that at all." Peeta says sarcastically.

Gale nods.

"So how do you know Annie?" He asks.

"I'm Finnick's roommate and we have sort of hung out there." Peeta says. Peeta isn't really sure why Annie invited him. He's assuming she did it because it was the polite thing to do because he knew Finnick was going.

Gale nods.

"How's Delly?" Gale asks in a slightly harsh tone.

"She's good, great actually." Peeta says.

"Couldn't make it tonight?" Gale asks.

"Annie didn't really invite her." Peeta says. Gale can tell he is lying well not lying about Annie not inviting her, because Annie would probably let her come. Peeta's lying about why Delly isn't here.

"Well give me her best." Gale says.

"Gale they've got a dart board." Katniss says coming to the kitchen. She makes herself a rum and coke, more rum than coke.

"Okay you're on then."

"Peeta can play too." Katniss says.

"Yeah, although you're probably going to lose." Gale says.

"Oh really?" Peeta says. He can't believe Gale's arrogance.

"Yup I've never lost to Katniss, she has suburb aim. I think it is all those years at summer camp where she taught archery."

"Archery? Sounds neat." Peeta says.

"It was nothing really, let's just go before someone starts a game." Katniss says and grabs Gale's arm to drag him down the hall. Gale notices the slight look of jealousy as Katniss took his arm.

"You do any sports Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"No, I'm just a baker." Peeta says and throws his dart. "I suck at this." Peeta says. He didn't hit the board this time or last.

"It's just a learning curve." Gale says and throws his getting a bullseye.

"See, you may beat me." Katniss says with a smile and throws hers.

Katniss ends up winning though. Gale was a close second while Peeta should've just sat on the sidelines.

"Another round?" Gale asks.

"I need more drink." Katniss says.

"Oh my god." She says when they make it to the kitchen. Cressida is bent over the table so Castor can do a belly shot off of her.

"I love this song." Cressida says and stands up dragging Castor to the living room so they can dance up on each other.

 _Pour some sugar on me ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me c'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me oh, I can't get enough. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

"Seems appropriate." Gale says.

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"It's a song about a stripper."

"She doesn't seem like a stripper." Katniss say.

"It's Cressida and her boyfriend." Peeta says.

"Well they sure like each other." Katniss says as she watches them dance on each other. More people have started dancing just not as 'sexy' as Cressida and Castor. Gale notices Annie and a girl who looks like Katniss jumping up and down and singing the lyrics.

Gale wonders briefly if Finnick is here and if so why he's not dancing with her.

"Hey man." Gale hears and feels a clap on his shoulder.

"Finnick." Gale says.

"Johanna and I were taking bets if you would show." Finnick says.

"You lose?" Gale asks.

"Of course not." Finnick says and scans the room. "And there's Katniss, does she just scowl like that when she drinks?" Finnick asks.

Gale smiles.

"Nah that's just Katniss." Gale says.

"Okay then." Finnick says. "You know Peeta is probably going to break it off with Delly soon." Finnick says and takes a swig from his beer.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gale asks.

"Please you totally like Katniss and if Peeta doesn't have a girlfriend I think you might have some tough competition ahead." Finnick says.

"Why would you say that?" Gale asks.

"Because he's a charmer, he knows just what to say." Finnick says.

"Hey losers move." Johanna says and picks up an empty bottle of tequila."

"Look who lost the bet." Finnick gloats.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Johanna says to Finnick.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Finnick asks.

"That whole drama, I thought Annie broke up with you." Johanna says.

"She didn't." Finnick says and Johanna raises her eyebrows. "She didn't, she was going to but then we talked."

"For like ten minutes." Johanna says.

"Why would Annie break up with Finnick?" Gale asks.

"Her other guy made her cry and called her names. So now she thinks Finnick feels the same way about her." Johanna says.

"I don't think you should be spreading that around." Finnick says.

"Whatever." Johanna says.

"And I'm not like the other guy. I would never yell at Annie at a party let alone her birthday party."

"I think Finnick is right." Gale says.

"If you ever yell at Annie like that I'll break your knee caps so you can never play football again."

"Jesus that's extreme." Gale says.

"Don't worry I'll never make her cry." Finnick says.

"Fine." Johanna says and walks off muttering.

"She's crazier than usual." Finnick says with a smile and walks to the living room.

"I like this song." Katniss says and comes up to Gale.

 _There's so much on my mind I don't know where to start there's that light in your eye filling up the dark._

"Never heard it before." Gale says and thinks it's odd to be playing because it isn't very up beat. It's the kind of song you expect to see in romantic movies when the couple get together.

 _Though, I lost myself I know it's not the end you're my shooting star you make my heart ascend_

"It's from that movie you didn't want to see with me." Katniss says.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la just levitate, just levitate_

"Which one was that?" Gale asks.

"The one with Chris Pratt and Jennifer Lawrence… they're in space."

 _I know that we're far from where we need to be but the world wasn't made in just one day. Though our journey's long, I know our love is strong you're my shooting star we're flying high above_

"That verse makes sense then." Gale turns towards the front door and sees Finnick and Annie. He sees them kiss as the chorus plays. Looks like a kiss in a romance song can happen in real life.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la just levitate, just levitate la la la la la la la la la la la la la la just levitate, just levitate_

"Johanna was wrong then." Gale says.

"What?" Katniss asks confused.

"Johanna thought they broke up." Gale says and nods towards Finnick and Annie.

"I like the way he looks at her, total love in his eyes."

"Love?" Gale says with a laugh.

"Yeah I can tell. You probably can't see it because you've never been in love."

"And you have." Gale says sarcastically.

Katniss sighs.

"I think we should get going. If Finnick left I'm sure more people will follow." Katniss says.

Aka Peeta. Gale thinks to himself.

"Okay." Gale says.

"You should say goodbye to her because she is right there." Katniss says.

"Annie." Gale says. She still standing near the door.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Katniss and I are heading out." Gale says.

"You're Katniss." Annie says and hugs her.

"Oh. Yeah that's me." She says. Annie's a little tipsy.

"It's nice to see you. You could be Leevy's sister the hair and eyes."

"Okay." Katniss says because she doesn't know who that is. "It was a nice party. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks for coming." Annie says and is about to hug Gale.

"I'm good Annie." He says and steps a little bit away.

"Okay." Annie says.

"See you later." Gale says. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks guys." Annie says.

They walk down the steps of her apartment.

"She's nice." Katniss says.

"I think she's a little drunk." Gale says.

"Ah I see."

"She isn't a wet blanket but I couldn't see her hugging strangers on a normal day." Gale says and they reach outside.

"I guess I did have fun though." Katniss says and they walk back to her place.

"So here you are." Gale says when they are outside her place.

"Thanks, Annie's party was fun. She's nice too." Katniss says.

"I think so too."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katniss says and pulls out her keys.

"Katniss wait." Gale says and she turns.

"What?" She asks with a smile.

He thinks about what Annie told him. What Finnick said about Peeta breaking up with Delly. Sure, Gale and Katniss are a little sloshed right now but not enough to lose all inhibition.

Gale leans in and kisses Katniss. It is brief, but enough to quench Gale's lust for her.

"I always wanted to do that, just once." Gale says.

"I think you're just drunk." Katniss says.

"No, I always wanted to do that. I have always wanted you."

"Okay." Katniss says confused.

 **A/N: Yes I know this was a very Annie centric chapter, but we did learn a few more things about the Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Delly, rectangle and the Max, Finnick, Annie triangle. Plus Katniss and Gale did kiss. Gale, Katniss, and Peeta will be showing up a bit more and might get their own short bit like Max got in this chapter.**

Songs lyrics featured in this chapter

Altered Images- _Happy Birthday_ Annie's Birthday song

2 Chainz ft. Kanye West- _Birthday Song_. Johanna's birthday song

Bon Jovi- _Give Love a Bad Name_. Get psyched song

Beyonce- _Single Ladies_ Sara's karaoke song.

Billy Joel- _Piano Man_ \- Annie's karaoke song

Shania Twain- _Man! I feel like a woman_ Cressida's karaoke song.

Warrant- _Cherry Pie_ Johanna's karaoke song.

Spice Girls- _Wannabe_ All sing at karaoke bar

Dev ft. Nef The Pharaoh- _# 1_ Max and Annie fight.

Def Leppard- _Pour Some Sugar on Me._ during the party Cressida and Castor dance

Imagine Dragons- _Levitate_ Annie kisses Finnick before he leaves the party.

 **Also shout out to doraviolet1 I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Steamy make-out section in Annie's Wednesday part. Don't worry it's not very graphic, if you're alright with steamy make out scenes in PG-13 movies then you will be okay with this.**

 **Chapter Eight.**

 _Annie_

 **Sunday**

"Annie come on open the door." Max says and keeps knocking on the door.

Annie unbolts the door then opens it.

"Hey I didn't mean what I said at the party. I was drunk and jealous but I didn't mean what I said." Max says.

Annie crosses her arms in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to say something." Max says.

"Yeah go away." Annie says.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't believe it was that guy. I mean because you're not really _that_ type of girl.

"You're doing it again." Annie says.

"What?" Max asks confused.

" _That_ type of girl. You know what you're implying."

"Annie at least open what I got you." Max says referring to the birthday gift.

"I don't want it because I'm done with you." Annie says and tries to close the door but Max stops her.

"Please Annie-"

"You treated me like dirt at my birthday party. You made me think I was _that_ type of girl."

"You're not." Max says.

"I know someone else told me that, but not because they wanted to date me, but because they cared about me." Annie says

Max rolls his eyes.

"Finnick."

"Yes, Finnick. He's a nice guy and wouldn't make me feel like trash, unlike you."

"Like I said I was drunk."

"You were always jealous of the other person I was seeing, that's why you brought it up so often." Annie says.

"Why do you defend him so much?" Max asks.

"Because I like him and I don't want you bad mouthing him." Annie says.

The apartment door across from them opens up.

"Everything okay out here?" Her neighbor asks. Annie's met him before when they moved in. Johanna and Annie didn't really care but he was friendly and Johanna always invites him to the parties.

"Yeah Carl, he was just leaving."

"Him too?" Max says.

"Just get out of here." Annie says.

"I think you should listen to Annie." Carl says.

"Fine whatever, continue sleeping with Finnick or start it up with this guy, but you're going to regret it one day."

"The only thing I'm regretting is dating you." Annie says.

He rolls his eyes and walks downstairs.

"You alright there Annie?" Carl asks her.

"Yeah just breaking it off with the jerk I was dating." Annie says.

"He didn't take it well." Carl says.

"No, but thanks for checking on me." Annie says.

"I heard yelling and wanted to make sure no one was hurting you." He says and smiles.

"Thanks." Annie says.

"Happy Birthday." He says.

"How-"

"I saw the sign outside your apartment."

Annie smiles.

"Thanks."

"Have a good day Annie." Carl says and heads back inside.

"You too."

* * *

 _Gale_

 **Sunday**

"Okay your total is $45.95." Gale says and takes the students credit card.

Glimmer starts to fold the sweat shirt. She hands the girl her bag and smiles.

"Have a nice day." Glimmer says.

"I don't get the people who buy the fifty dollar sweatshirts. I mean, I get the price because colleges just want to suck up all your money but-"

"Hawthorne my office now." The manager Haymitch says.

"Sir I'm on register." Gale says because he doesn't want people to mess up his total. He is not paying out of his own pocket for someone else's screw up.

"Glimmer can open another register." Haymitch says and waves his hand over.

"Someone is in trouble." Glimmer whispers and Gale sighs.

Gale goes to the small office that smells of rotten food. Gale still isn't used to the smell.

"Do you like your job?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Gale says.

"Then why do you keep requesting for less hours."

"Because sir I need more off time to study and what not." Gale says.

"Well we are down a few people so you should expect it."

 _Then hire more people._ Gale thinks to himself.

"I have a friend who is looking for a job maybe-" Gale says.

"No we don't need more people."

"But you just said we were short staffed."

"Yes and the man upstairs says we've been doing just fine so we don't need any more people."

"But Haymitch if you keep scheduling me for more hours I won't do well in school. I have actives after work; work homework, projects, I'm a club president-"

Haymitch sighs.

"Wallow somewhere else. I called you in here to say the man upstairs is giving you a pay raise."

 _Then why the hostility?_ Gale thinks to himself.

"However I don't know if you're worthy enough."

"Seriously?" Gale blurts out.

"Yes seriously." Haymitch says. "I'm also supposed to ask if you want to be a shift leader but it will take up even more of your time." Haymitch says.

"I'll just take the raise then." Gale says.

"It's not much." Haymitch says.

"It's better than nothing." Gale says.

"Get back to work the store needs some inventory, start with the supplies." Haymitch says.

"Yes sir." Gale says and grabs the clipboard he is holding out.

"You getting fired?" Glimmer asks as he goes to the shelves with pens, pencils, tape, glue, folders, binders, notebooks, notecards, and any other school supply you could imagine. Gale can't wait until he has to do the household items. They sell them for students who live in the dorms. I guess it's convenient. I mean no one wants to run out of deodorant.

"Excuse me." Gale hears a soft familiar voice ask.

"Madge." Gale says with a smile.

"You remembered." She says slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about Darius. He's fine." Gale says.

"That's good." She says and smiles.

"So can I help you with something?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you guys sell those Blue Books? My professor wants us to bring our own and said you could buy them in the book store-"

"Yeah, we only sell the ones for math classes now." Gale says. "Strange that a professor would make you buy it yourself."

"He's not a very nice guy. Do you know where I can buy them? The test is in two days so it's not like I can order off Amazon." She says.

"There's a shop downtown called Sally's School Supplies, terrible name I know, our manager orders from there sometime."

"The campus doesn't have its own supplier?" Madge asks surprised.

"Our manager is terrible at his job." Gale says.

"Okay." Madge says and reaches down for a pack of pens. I always loose them." She says and smiles.

"Okay." He says.

"Okay." Madge says and she walks away.

"That girl likes you." Glimmer says when Madge is out of ear shot. Glimmer adds more notebooks to the shelf.

"She's fine." Gale says.

"She comes in every time you work. She's into you, you should ask her out."

"Yeah my love life is a little complicated." Gale says.

"You got a girlfriend?" Glimmer asks.

"Not exactly." Gale says and thinks about the night of Annie's party.

* * *

 _"I've always wanted to do that, just once."_

"I think you're just drunk." Katniss says.

 _"No, I always wanted to do that. I have always wanted you."_

 _"Okay." Katniss says confused._

 _"Okay? You mean like oh-kay excited?" Gale asks._

 _"I mean okay." Katniss says. "You can't just kiss me like that."_

 _"Why not?" Gale says._

 _"We've been friends since we were kids and you kissing me." Katniss says and opens the front door and Gale follows. "You ruined it."_

 _"Ruined what?" Gale asks._

 _"Our friendship just like that."_

 _"Katniss don't say that."_

 _"But it will be weird now because you kissed me and I didn't I wasn't-"_

 _"Katniss if you've honestly never thought, just thought about being attracted to me then I'll believe you. I know I'm not the only person here Katniss." Gale says._

 _"I have found you attractive Gale but... I would hate myself if I ever acted on it and something happened between us. I would hate myself because I don't want our friendship to end."_

 _"What if we acted on it and nothing bad happened, it would be the best Katniss." Gale says and moves closer to Katniss. He pushes a hair behind her ear._

 _"But what if it doesn't." Katniss says._

 _"Leap of faith Katniss." He says and kisses her again. Katniss is more into it this time._

 _Katniss breaks the kiss._

 _"We should talk about this tomorrow when I'm not tipsy." Katniss says. "Goodnight Gale." She says._

* * *

Although Katniss has been dodging his calls all morning. She doesn't know what to say to him. She liked the kiss but that doesn't mean anything if she doesn't want to risk losing their friendship. However, Katniss feels that will already happen so she's just stuck.

"A really good date then?" Glimmer asks.

"Something like that." Gale says.

"I gotta go back to the register." Glimmer says and walks away.

"Hey." Finnick says scaring him. "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you."

"Well that's what happens when you yell hey behind someone."

"I guess." Finnick says.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Gale asks confused.

"Football practice and I remembered I was out of these." He says and holds out a box of protein bars. "So, I figured why not get them at the student store."

"They're way overpriced here." Gale says.

"Yeah well it was more convenient to buy them here." Finnick says.

Gale nods

"So you have football practices on Sunday?" Gale asks.

"It was more of a meeting. There's an away game this weekend." Finnick says.

Gale nods.

"So did you like Annie's party?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah she's cool. She seemed very animated as well." Gale says.

Finnick nods.

"That could've been the drink you did show up pretty late." Finnick says.

"Possibly but she's still nice. I think she would be nice to anyone." Gale says.

"Probably." Finnick says.

Gale nods.

"Okay well later man." Finnick says and is about to walk off.

"Uh Finnick you remember telling me that Peeta was going to break it off with Delly."

"Oh right I said that. Yeah… well I think it will happen soon. They fight all the time and you know how the story goes."

"Right." Gale says.

"You going to make that move on Katniss?" Finnick asks.

"Well-"

"You know what, you don't need to tell me. I know you like to keep your personal life private." Finnick says.

"Yeah." Gale says and Finnick smiles. "See you in class I guess." Gale says and Finnick walks off. "Finnick hand on a sec."

"What?" He asks and turns.

"Never mind." Gale says does he really want to talk to Finnick about relationships. Finnick the football player who is known to hang around with easy girls. Gale doesn't believe he's been with all of them, but he figures a lot of the cheerleaders have been.

"Now you've peaked my interest." Finnick says with a smile. Finnick loves a good story, he's not a gossip -well maybe a little- but he's very nosy.

"How do you feel about Annie?" Gale asks.

"I really like her. A lot. Why are you asking?" Finnick asks confused.

"Katniss said you looked at her like you loved her."

"I was drunk but I do really like and her _and_ respect her." Finnick says.

"Why so defensive?" Gale says.

"Listen I should really get going." Finnick says in a strange tone and walks away.

"Strange." Gale says to himself.

After five more hours Gale clocks out and heads to Katniss'

"Gale?" She says surprised when she opens the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Gale asks.

"Well a friend was coming over." She says.

"Why are you dodging my phone calls?" Gale asks.

"I wasn't, I've just been busy." Katniss lies.

"I know you're lying Katniss. You said we could talk about it tomorrow and it's tomorrow."

"It was just a drunken kiss. Gale, it doesn't count."

"It does for me. Like I said I've always wanted to do that." Gale says.

"I haven't Gale." She says and puts her hand on his cheek. "You messed everything up."

"I'm going to make you see Katniss, that being with me will be the best thing we've ever done together." Gale says.

"Gale-"

"And I don't care how long I have to wait. I'm gonna make you see it Katniss."

Katniss stares at him almost glaring because she can't believe it. Is he really still trying to go after her? She doesn't have her eye on a specific person she likes Peeta but doesn't understand in what way. She feels a tad bad to just think about it because Peeta has a girl by his side already.

"No you won't." Katniss says.

"You ever watch that show _House_?" Gale asks.

"I've caught a few episodes." Katniss says wondering where this will be going.

"In the beginning, when it was still good, one of the guys liked the girl but she didn't want to be in a relationship."

"So?" Katniss asks.

"The guy didn't want to give up so he told her every Tuesday that he liked her so she wouldn't forget."

"So you're going to call me every Tuesday and tell me you like me?" Katniss asks slightly annoyed and slightly impressed he would do something a little stupid. Especially. since a couple on television did it.

"No Tuesday isn't our day. I'm going to remind you every Saturday because that is the day we first kissed." Gale says.

Katniss sighs.

"Good luck with that." Katniss says.

"You'll see it Katniss." Gale says. Katniss closes the door and leans against it.

"Why can't he just leave it alone." She whispers.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Wednesday**

"Man can I ask you for something?" Peeta asks as Finnick is cleaning the kitchen. Peeta may get annoyed when Finnick doesn't put his dishes in the dishwasher but Finnick gets annoyed because Peeta doesn't clean the house that much. Peeta jokes that Finnick is the housewife because of all the chores he does.

"What?" Finnick asks.

"Can you uh go on a double date with me?" Peeta asks.

"You want me to bring Annie?" Finnick asks.

"No, Katniss has this friend she wants to set up so-"

"No." Finnick says.

"Why not, you and Annie are still-"

"I'm not going on double dates with you and Katniss until you break it off with Delly." Finnick says.

"Calling it a date was an over exaggeration."

"You can't ride two horses with one ass, just pick the girl already."

"But-"

"I'm tired of listening to you and Delly fight all the time and I get the feeling she will never break up with you unless you act on your thing with Katniss. That being said you should just cut her loose."

"But Katniss-"

"Look if you wait too long Katniss is going to get scooped up. She already has a guy who is trying to win her affections."

"Gale is just a friend with a crush."

"Yeah here's the thing I told him at Annie's party that he should act on his feelings."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he likes her and maybe give you a kick in the ass to just chose a girl. This isn't some romantic comedy Peeta this is real life. And if I have to hear you and Delly fight anymore I think my head will explode."

"Me fighting with Delly makes up all the times I can hear you sleeping with girls." Peeta says.

"It doesn't happen that often and I don't understand why it bothers you so much. I don't complain when you and Delly get on in when I'm still in the room."

"That was one time Finnick and Delly thought you had left the room."

"Whatever, she looks good topless."

"You were checking out my girlfriend." Peeta says.

"She was literally right there Peeta it's not like I was being a pervert." Finnick defends.

"Whatever, you see the thing is Finnick I sort of already told Katniss that you agreed to this."

"So, tell her I had something come up."

"I'm planning to break up with Delly tonight if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah I'll feel better when she is gone, for good."

"She will be." Peeta says.

"Fine if your honestly going to break up with Delly and have no intention to go back to her then I will go on this stupid blind date with you."

"Thanks." Peeta says.

* * *

Finnick hears his phone ding.

 **Annie:** Do you want to hang out later, I'm ready to convert you.

Finnick smirks. Annie and Finnick got to talking about video games the other day and she wanted to show him her favorite JRPG series. A new one game out this year and even though it was mostly remastered games and a set up for the third game she fell in love with the series all over again. Annie has played _Kingdom Hearts_ since she was a kid and she just loves the storyline and characters but after fifteen damn years they still haven't come out with the third one. 2.8 really, just move and show them beat the enemy.

Finnick never really heard of it which shocked Annie just like the time he told her he never watched/read Harry Potter. Annie got the new game and made Finnick promise he would play it with her. He has a PS4 as well as Annie, but she wanted to play at Finnick's house because he has the better television. Also if Finnick hates it he can switch to Call of Duty or something more to his taste.

 **Finnick:** I'm not sure.

He doesn't know if Peeta will break up with Delly or even trusts that it will stick. Finnick would rather give it a week rather than a few hours because he gets the feeling Delly would go crawling back to Peeta. She isn't pathetic, Peeta is her first love so it is hard for her to let go and even harder seeing him fall for someone else.

 **Annie:** Okay.

Annie texts. She's assuming he has plans to see another girl, which is does but would rather spend time with Annie any day.

 **Finnick:** It's not what you're thinking Annie.

 **Annie:** What am I thinking?

 **Finnick:** That I'm going to see another girl.

 **Annie:** You're allowed to do that, remember.

 **Finnick** : I know, but I just wanted to let you know. It has to do with Peeta and Delly.

 **Annie:** Peeta and Delly?

This confuses Annie, she isn't up to speed about the whole Peeta, Delly, Katniss, and Gale drama.

 **Finnick:** They fight a lot and I'm trying to get them to break up with each other.

Finnick hits send but then rereads the text and realizes how that might sound to Annie.

 **Annie:** Break them up?

 **Finnick:** He likes someone else but doesn't want to break up with Delly.

 **Annie:** I see.

Annie wonders for a moment why he is telling her all of this.

Finnick hears the door open and expects yelling, but instead hears Peeta and Delly laughing and heading into his room.

 _What, is he going to sleep with her and then break up with her._ Finnick thinks to himself. Peeta may be acting like a jerk now, but he isn't that much of a douche. Finnick knows he won't be ending it with Delly tonight or any time in the near future.

 **Finnick:** Something came up, you can come over later if you want to.

He's not going on that date if Peeta just had sex with Delly. He knows they are as well and not just because of Delly's giggling.

Finnick groans and gets up to leave the house. He normally wouldn't mind hearing his best friend having sex. He's sure Peeta has heard Finnick and a girl through the door before, the walls to the apartment aren't thin but all the bedrooms are close to one another.

 **Annie:** Can I bring the game?

She asks with a smile.

 **Finnick:** Yes you can bring the game and I'm curious to see why a game with Disney characters is so epic.

 **Annie:** Hey Disney is cool. Don't diss Disney.

Finnick smiles. He's never liked a girl who is so passionate about the things she loves

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Wednesday**

"Hey." Finnick says and lets her in. "We won't be here long."

"But I thought-" Annie gets interrupted by shouting.

"You know what Peeta forget about it I'm tired of feeling second best to some girl."

"You're not second best Delly. You're always my number one girl." Peeta says.

"Then why do you like hanging out with her so much. You basically go on dates with the girl Peeta." Delly says.

"No we just hang out like friends do." Peeta says.

"No you don't you know what Peeta it's over, and for the record I hope she picks Gale."

"Delly wait." Peeta says and chases after her

"That was eventful." Annie says.

"I just hope he doesn't talk her back into staying. They're either fucking or fighting, I don't get why she would want to stay." Finnick says.

"Why is she breaking up with Peeta."

"Because he's keeping Delly around while he tries to get Katniss to fall for him."

"What?!" Annie says. "If he's not feeling Delly anymore then he should cut her loose."

"Yeah in his mind he's keeping Delly around until Katniss shows her disinterest."

"That's kind of mean." Annie says.

"I've tried to talk to him about it."

The two of them come back into the apartment yelling.

Annie and Finnick were just going to hang out at his house. Annie was going to try to get him into the _Kingdom Hearts_ video games. A newer version of one came out and she wanted to get Finnick to play it to see how awesome it is, but with Delly and Peeta shouting at each other it won't be much fun.

"Here." Finnick says and takes her hand and leads her to the pool room. "You can't hear them as much in here."

Annie nods.

"Hearing them fight is much more annoying then hearing them have sex."

"Do you want to leave the house then, or we could go out, or I could leave." Annie says not liking the last option, but will do it if that is what Finnick wants.

"No I have to leave for the away game early tomorrow and I want to spend time with you before."

"You'll only be gone for the weekend." Annie says.

"Still I want to see you." He says.

Annie smiles and kisses him.

"I would say we could just go back to mine but Johanna is having some weird meeting."

"That's okay we can figure something else to do." Finnick says.

"Like what?" Annie asks

"Why don't we start by leaving." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says. Finnick grabs his keys and they walk out.

Finnick takes her hand as they walk outside.

"So where are we going?" Annie says. Finnick doesn't usually just hold her hand. He keeps his hand around her waist or they just walk close but he rarely holds her hand. Annie always thought that wasn't part of relationship; that it was too boyfriend girlfriend for him to want to do.

"Why don't we just go for a walk and see if they are still there when we come back." Finnick says.

"They walk all around campus and stop to get something to eat. Annie got a strawberry milkshake which she always loves.

"Do you want to see if they're gone?" Annie asks.

"Yeah." Finnick says. He hasn't let go of her hand yet and she likes that he hasn't.

Finnick opens the door and they both hear silence.

"They're gone." Annie says.

"Thank god." Finnick says and Annie smiles.

"Here." Finnick says and unplugs the PS4. "Take this to my room and you can show me this awesome game." Finnick says with heavy sarcasm. He doesn't believe Annie's favorite game will be all that great.

"Hey I like Assassin's Creed the game anyway, the movie was… bad. Although it had Michael Fassbender as the lead."

"Yeah I thought the movie was bad as well." Finnick says and they head to his room.

Annie puts the game in and the opening starts loading.

"A lot of characters." Finnick says.

"And an even better plot." Annie says.

Finnick sighs.

"At least try to sound excited." Annie says.

"I am." Finnick says with a smile.

He likes the gameplay but isn't that into the story mostly because he doesn't understand all of it. Annie gave him the cliff notes version, but with _Kingdom Hearts_ that isn't always the best idea.

"I can't get into this." Finnick says and sets the controller down.

Annie sighs.

"I understand." Annie says.

"I thought you weren't going to give up that quickly." Finnick says surprised because Annie usually likes to put up a fight when she is really in love with it.

"I didn't think you would like it but I wanted you to try it." Annie says and Finnick smiles. "Besides, it's not like you're not hating something universally loved." Annie says.

"You mean Harry Potter." Finnick says.

She nods.

"I have now read the first two books, they're very easy to read."

"The last one is like seven hundred pages."

"Seriously." Finnick says slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but go on what do you think?"

Finnick shrugs.

"They were entertaining." Finnick says.

"I'll take what I can get." Annie says. She's just surprised he bothered reading the books.

"I know Snape is supposedly the good guy but he seems like an ass. Is he really supposed to be the good guy?"

"Wait until the end at least that part hasn't been spoiled. I was so pissed at him throughout the seventh book but then everything fell into place."

"That's not vague or anything." Finnick says.

"That's because I don't want you to know and don't look it up."

"Trust me I won't." Finnick says and Annie smiles. "Not to sound like a true fan but I think the foreshadowing between Ron and Hermonie's relationship is clear."

"Ah look at you." Annie says and kisses him.

"Now you just need to watch them."

"Are they on Netflix?" Finnick asks.

"I think so." Annie says. "We should watch them." Annie says with a smile.

"Fine fine fine we can watch it." Finnick says and turns on the television.

"Yay." Annie says and kisses him.

The kiss starts off slow and Finnick soon takes it over making it rough and passionate. He doesn't care about the movie.

Annie lets his tongue into her mouth and sucks on it.. Annie sits down on Finnick's lap, straddling him.

Annie sits on the remote and the movie starts playing but they won't be watching.

He continues to kiss her soft and then hard and fast then soft again. Annie breaks the kiss and pulls on his bottom lip.

"We gotta watch the film." Annie says.

"It's on Netflix it can wait." Finnick says and kisses her neck. Annie moves against his hips. "Unless you don't want to because at your party-" Finnick starts remembering how she thought she was a slut because they weren't a couple.

Annie kisses him gently and places both of her hands on his cheeks and then runs them through his bronze hair.

"Of course I want you." She says and kisses him passionately. "I really fucking want you." She says and rocks her hips trying to gain some friction.

"Alright I get it you want me." Finnick says and kisses her neck and she rocks her hips again.

"I know you want me." Annie says and kisses his jaw. She can feel how much he wants her

"I do." He says and kisses her with a hunger and pulls her closer making himself groan.

"Then what are we waiting for." Annie says and is running her hands up and down his chest. She's rocking her hips again. She could dry hump Finnick for a while longer but that's not what she wants. "Take off your shirt." Annie says and goes back to kissing him.

"Very bossy tonight." Finnick says with a smile.

"Just shut up and do it." Annie says and kisses him again.

"Only if you take off yours." Finnick says and runs his hands up and down her back. The things he is thinking right now just makes him want Annie more.

"I asked first." Annie says and kisses his lips.

"I like when you're bossy." He says with a smile.

"I know." Annie says and she takes off his shirt. She runs her hands up and down his chest.

Finnick takes off her shirt.

"I like this." Finnick says referring to her white lace bra. Annie hates this bra the underwire is starting to come out so it pokes her every so often. She would throw it away, but she thinks that would be careless because it still does the job.

"I know." Annie says but knows he would like it better on the floor.

"Do you now." Finnick says and pushes her to the bed. Annie giggles when he kisses the spot right above her collarbone.

Annie nods.

"Don't get too excited Annie there are plenty of things I want to do before I fuck you."

"Such dirty language." Annie says with a smile.

"C'mon." Finnick says and kisses up her neck to her lips. "You like it." He says and is correct.

They kiss soft and slow then rough and fast each one is fighting for control and of course Annie wins. She almost always does because Finnick likes her kisses too much.

Annie breaks the kiss and runs her fingers through his hair.

"I believe you said you had all kinds of things you wanted to do to me." Annie says and Finnick smirks.

"Yes I do." Finnick says.

Annie rolls over so she is straddling him.

"Well then do them." Annie says and kisses him.

"Again bossy." Finnick says and kisses the place where her heart is.

"Again you like it." Annie says with a smile and kisses his cheek.

Finnick pushes Annie back down so she is lying on her back again.

"Are you going to do all fun things to me now." Annie says but is giggling making it seem like she is joking.

"Yes, because you sounded so attractive there." Finnick says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Annie says and kisses him. "You can do whatever you want to me." Annie says and kisses him and pulls on his bottom lip when she breaks it.

Finnick kisses her pulse point.

"Okay then." Finnick says and kiss her while he is trying to take off her bra but is having some difficultly because he didn't realize the clasp was in the front.

"Front clasp Finnick." Annie says as Finnick is trying to take off her bra like a kid in high school. This is yet another reason why she dislikes this bra since the underwire is coming loose it popped open in class one time. Luckily, she was wearing a hoodie so no one noticed.

"I hate those." Finnick says frustrated.

Annie rolls her eyes because her last boyfriend couldn't get enough of them.

"Just let me do it." Annie says when he has tried more than once and the underwire keeps stabbing into her left breast.

She slaps his hand away and gets it open quickly just as quickly as Finnick throws it to the ground.

"This doesn't count." Finnick says and kisses her cheek.

"What?" Annie asks confused.

"That I'm a novice."

Annie rolls her eyes.

"Fucking hell Finnick." Annie says when his hand goes for the zipper of her jeans. "You're not a novice at anything when it comes to the bedroom and I get the feeling you only said that so you could hear me say it."

Finnick smirks.

"You know me oh so well." Finnick says and runs his hand up and down her bare back.

"You just like getting your ego stroked." Annie says.

"Is that what we're calling it now." Finnick says and Annie rolls her eyes.

"So?" Annie says.

"What?" Finnick says.

"I believe you said you were going to do all sorts of things for me."

"If your god damn bra wasn't so hard to take off I would've been doing something to you already." Finnick says and pulls her up so she is sitting on his lap again. "You know you're beautiful, right?" Finnick asks and kisses her chest.

Annie clears her throat.

"I've been told." Annie says and kisses him again she lets her hands run through her hair. "Now take me however you want me." She whispers seductively into his ear.

"You shouldn't say things to me like that." Finnick says.

"Why?" Annie asks.

"Because it makes me want you more." Finnick says and kisses her.

He makes good on his promise to do all kinds of fun things with Annie before they have sex.

* * *

Annie breathes in and out deeply.

"Fuck ." Annie says and moves closer to him. She's slightly sweaty as is Finnick.

"We just did that." Finnick says and grabs her forearm so she can lie on his chest which doesn't happen often.

"Your heart's beating really fast." Annie notices.

"So is yours." Finnick says.

"I mean super fast did I wear you out?" Annie asks.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I wore you out, you're already closing your eyes." Finnick says and kisses the top of her head. Again, something that doesn't happen often.

"I just need a minute and water. No don't get up." Annie says because she knows he would get her some.

"Geez I was going to get you some." Finnick says.

"Just don't get up." Annie says and snuggles closer to him.

"Okay." Finnick says and turns off the movie they were going to watch and changes the channel to something else.

In around fifteen minutes Annie kisses Finnick's chest and gets out of bed and pulls on her underwear.

"Here." Finnick says and throws her a yellow t-shirt from his high school days. It's long enough to cover Annie and her panties.

"Don't get me anything." Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says and kisses him softly. She looks at herself in the mirror before she walks out.

"You look fine Annie and I don't think Peeta is here." Finnick says. He likes the way his shirts fits her.

"Well, I don't walk around in my underwear in someone else's house like some other person does."

"Johanna saw me like one time." Finnick says.

"Three times." Annie says. "And I haven't heard the end of it."

"Boxers are like shorts nothing good was showing." Finnick says.

Annie rolls her eyes.

"If Johanna ever saw the 'goods' I would never allow you back into my house." Annie says.

"You have a nicer bedroom." Finnick teases.

"Whatever." Annie says and opens the door to go to the kitchen.

The lights are off in their house so Annie turns on the hall light and sees Peeta and Delly making out on the couch. Annie stays put for a minute but then heads to the kitchen because they don't even bother stopping. She can see them better from the kitchen and notices Delly isn't wearing a top while straddling Peeta.

Annie feels her face get hot as she opens the water bottle and goes back to Finnick's room.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks because he can tell by her face she saw something.

"Peeta and Delly were out there." Annie says.

"I didn't hear any yelling." Finnick says.

"They were making out and I think some second base action was going on because I think I saw Peeta's hand down her jeans and she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Are you peeping Annie." Finnick says.

"No they were just there and didn't stop when I went to the kitchen."

"In the living room knowing people are home, good job Peeta." Finnick says.

Annie rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully.

"I'd never do that." Annie says.

"Yes, but we have done it on that couch." Finnick says.

Annie smirks

"You actually think about that?" Annie says and gets back in bed.

"Oh, yes every time I see that couch I think, I fucked Annie Cresta there." Finnick says sarcastically.

"You're silly." Annie says and gets back in bed. She lies in his bed until the water bottle is gone. They haven't really been talking just watching the television. Although they haven't let go of one another's hands.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get an athlete's night sleep?" Annie asks

"What the hell does that mean?" Finnick asks.

Annie shrugs.

"It's what my cross country coach would always say before we had a meet."

Finnick chuckles.

"What?" She asks.

"You hate running. Why were you in cross country?"

"I hate running _now_." Annie says and giggles when he pinches her hips.

"I see." Finnick says and kisses her cheek.

Finnick stares at her for a moment.

"What?" She asks because it feels like he is staring into her soul.

"Nothing." Finnick says and brings her hand to his lips.

Annie goes back to watching the television and Finnick notices she has goosebumps.

"You cold babe?" He asks.

"What?" Annie says surprised he called her babe. The only form of a pet name he has said was calling her Ann once and that isn't really a pet name

"Cold, you've got goosebumps and I think I detected a shiver."

"Oh no I'm fine." Annie says.

"You sure because you can wear a hoodie." Finnick says.

"No I'm good." Annie says.

"Okay." Finnick says.

Annie moves so she is resting her head on his chest. He starts to run his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp.

"You tired?" He asks her.

"No." She says.

"Then why are you closing your eyes." Finnick asks with a smile

"Because I can." Annie says. "And the show is boring." Annie mumbles and kisses his chest.

"Whatever you say." He says and kisses the top of her head. Annie can hear the voices of the characters on television start to fade but Finnick's hand never stops moving through her hair.

* * *

Annie flinches awake and sees herself in Finnick's room. She's still resting on his chest and his right arm is wrapped around her.

She looks up at him and sees his relaxed face and closed eyes. She can hear his heartbeat as she rests on his chest. She likes the feeling of his chest going up and down. She likes how warm his skin feels against hers. She likes how he smells and is glad he doesn't wear cologne She likes how safe this is making her feel. She likes all of him.

She likes this feeling. She feels happy and safe and warm.

 _What is this feeling?_ Annie thinks to herself because she can't quite place it or rather isn't familiar with it.

Annie kisses his chest and gets up to go to the bathroom. She removes his arm careful not to wake him.

She splashes water on her face.

 _He was holding me so close._ Annie thinks to herself. _He never holds you that close._

Annie has spent the night with Finnick before but they don't cuddle. It's not like they sleep yards away from one another but she's never fallen asleep in his arms.

Annie gets back in bed and lays on his chest again. Finnick stirs and wraps both of his arms around her.

"Annie." She thinks she hears him whisper. She is certain when he feels his lips on her forehead. Annie doesn't say anything, she just moves closer to him.

She hears Finnick mumble something but can't hear it. She's assuming if he wanted her to get off he wouldn't be holding her closer

She closes her eyes and goes back to listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"What?" Annie says confused because she can hear someone talking to her.

"It's Finnick sorry I woke you up." He says. "You were sort of sleeping on me."

"No you're okay." Annie says and leans on his pillow. Her eyes aren't open but she can tell he is smiling.

"Okay I gotta go. I can't miss the bus for the game."

"Uh huh." Annie says. She remembers him saying he had to get up at five in the morning. She doesn't remember when she fell asleep so she is wondering how much sleep he got.

"Stay as long as you want but with Delly and Peeta you may not want to."

"Uh huh." Annie says.

"You're not getting a word of this are you."

"Uh huh."

"The sky is purple and it's raining nickels" .Finnick says.

"Purple sky, sounds neat." Annie says and smiles into the pillow.

"Okay silly girl, goodbye."

"Finnick." Annie says and reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"What?" He asks and takes her hand.

Annie doesn't know what, she just knows she doesn't want him to leave.

"Good luck." She says.

Finnick kisses her hand.

"Thanks. Now you should go back to sleep."

"I will." She says.

Finnick kisses her temple.

"Goodbye baby." He says and kisses her again.

"Baby." Annie says but he is already gone.

He's never called her babe or baby before. So it wouldn't seem like a big deal if he had been saying it the whole time they were dating but to randomly start saying it now. "Why is he calling me that now." Annie says and holds his pillow tightly she likes that it smells like him. "And why didn't I want him to leave?"

* * *

"Dammit Peeta!" Annie hears and rolls over. She vaguely remembers Finnick saying goodbye to her at five in the morning.

"How does Finnick live with them shouting all the time." Annie thought seeing Delly and Peeta getting to second base with her in the room was annoying but this tops it.

Annie puts on her pants, shoes, and Finnick's hoodie and gets up to leave.

"Here Annie is a girl she'll tell you-" Delly says

"Guys I just wanted to-" Annie starts

"Leave Annie out of this she won't understand she's with Finnick." Peeta says.

"Annie have you ever been in love?" Delly asks.

"Well… no, not really I've never said those words to anyone except family and stuff."

"You're no good to me." Delly says

"Alright can I leave now?" Annie asks.

"Wait, Annie is it cheating-" Peeta starts.

"Probably." Annie says.

"I'm just talking with someone and hanging around them but Delly thinks-"

"Okay I'm so not getting involved in all of this." Annie says.

"She shouldn't either like I said she's no good to me especially since she is just Finnick's fuck friend for now."

"That is how Finnick is, and her time with him is probably almost up."

"I'm sorry but what does this yelling have to do with me?" Annie asks annoyed.

"Nothing." They both say at the same time.

Annie manages to make it out of the house before they can ask her anything else.

 _Her time is almost up_

"I don't want it to be." Annie says as she rides down the elevator. She's knowns that probably isn't true but she doesn't want to say goodbye to Finnick or at least not until she figures out why she didn't want him to leave or why he suddenly started to call her babe and hold her hand or why she felt so safe when he was holding her in his arms. "What is that feeling?" She whispers to herself.

Annie pulls out her IPhone and earphones so she can listen to music on her walk home. She hits play and the song starts.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love._

It's a good song for a revelation, if only Annie could see it.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Thursday**

A blonde haired beauty is leaning against the side of the team's bus. She's been waiting for a while and is starting to think the members aren't going to show up. She didn't think they would take so long espically since they lost.

"Maybe they are too busy crying." The girl mutters to herself.

She smiles when she can see Finnick and Thresh approach the bus.

"Finnick you love to keep a girl waiting." She says to Finnick.

"Lena." Finnick says with a smile he hugs her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Of course, you did I live nearby." Lena says. She is wearing the white and blue Trojan colors and her bronze hair is in pigtails.

"Well, okay but I didn't think you would get all decked out in blue and white Trojan gear, especially since you didn't go to that school."

"Yes, but my baby brother goes there and is on the football team." Lena says.

"Don't call me baby brother." Finnick says.

"I've called you that since we were little kids. Besides, you are my baby brother." Lena says with a smile.

"By two years." Finnick mumbles.

"Hey there Lena." Thresh says and winks at her.

"Dude that's my sister." Finnick says and shoves him.

"Yeah and she is as good looking as you are." Thresh says.

"He's right you know, the Odair family has very gifted jeans." Lena says with a smile.

"Whatever." Finnick says.

"I would normally be mad that you're so grouchy but considering you just lost." Lena says with a smile.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I'm curious does it hurt more if it was a close lose?" She asks. The Trojans only lost by one touchdown. It wasn't their night, but it still stung.

"A lose is a lose." Thresh says with a flirtatious smile.

"Again, that's my sister." Finnick says.

"Yes, his engaged sister." Lena says and flashes her hand.

"Let me see." Finnick says. He knew she got engaged but didn't see the ring. He isn't big on jewelry -he's a guy- but he is curious of the piece of jewelry she is going to wear on her finger for the rest of her days.

"Silver I like it. I don't like golden rings." Finnick says.

"Most people comment on the diamond Finnick."

"Yeah, well I don't know the 4 C's or whatever they call it."

"The fact that you know that at all should embarrass you." Lena says.

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was engaged." Thresh says.

"Why would you care?" Finnick asks.

"Because she's always nice and pretty." Thresh says and Lena rolls her eyes.

"Finnick, do you have time before you go back to school?" She asks.

"I can spare a few hours for my sister." Finnick says.

"Good because I want to hear all about your school life." Lena says and they start to walk off to get something to eat.

"It's not very exciting." Finnick says truthfully.

"Fine then I want to hear about Anna."

"Who?" Finnick asks.

"That girl you're going on about."

"Oh Annie." Finnick says and smiles.

"Look at you smiling at a girl's name." Lena says.

"She's my friend." Finnick says.

"Ah yes well you don't usually gush about your little girly friends." Lena says.

"Shut up." Finnick says.

"Seriously I want to know about her." Lena says.

"I really like her." Finnick says.

"You really like lots of girls." Lena says.

"Not like Annie." Finnick says.

"Good lord has my brother finally found himself a girlfriend?" Lena asks with a smile.

"I don't do that stuff anymore Lena." Finnick says.

"Jesus your freshman year girlfriend breaks up with you and then you suddenly think you can't hold down a girl. You know you never did give me the whole story."

"She broke up with me because I didn't spend enough time with her."

"She was just clingy."

"No, she was right I spent most of my time at football or studying."

"You were a freshman and were still getting used to school, that doesn't mean you can't ever have a college girlfriend." Lena says.

"I know, but I don't think I would be there as much as I would like to be. I want Annie to have everything she ever wanted."

"Christ you're falling in love."

"I'm not falling in love." Finnick says and holds the restaurant door open for her.

"Fine but your past lust I mean how much do you know about the girl?"

"Like what?"

"Let's start with family."

"She's the middle child. She has a younger sister and an older brother. Her Mom is a nurse and her Dad is a high profile lawyer."

"Yeah for casually dating someone you don't usually get in that deep." Lena says and looks at her brother. "She does all the talking, doesn't she?"

"What?" He asks.

"Does she know that you have a sister?"

"Not really."

Lena smirks.

"Oh Finny-"

"Don't call me that." Finnick says annoyed.

"You never get into the personal stuff." She says.

"Why would you say that?" He asks.

"Because you listen, you don't like sharing unless the person is special. So, does this girl anything about you?"

"Yes."

"I mean anything good." Lena says.

"High school-"

"Aw you're awkward high school phase." Lena says with a smile.

"Please." Finnick says.

"Our rooms were very close by the way so I knew when you were having alone time."

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"The last family vacation we ever had." Finnick says.

"Damn well that is some deep shit. Wait then home come she doesn't' know you have a sister." Lena says.

"She might have forgotten." Finnick says and Lena rolls her eyes.

"Trust me she didn't. So how much does she know?"

"She knows it was the last thing our family ever did together." Finnick says.

"I think you mean the last happy thing our family ever did together. "Lena says. "Why did you tell her that?" Lena asks.

"Because I needed to." Finnick says.

"Finnick." Lena says gently. "You don't like talking to me about what happened on that trip and you tell some girl you're seeing."

"I know."

"She's your girlfriend." Lena says.

"No, she's not." Finnick says.

"Yes, she is. You don't talk about one of the most frightening moments in your life to some girl."

Finnick rolls her eyes.

"I'm still surprised you like to swim." Lena says.

"Lena come on." Finnick says.

"Fine I won't undo all those years Mom paid for therapy." Lena says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"If you talk about that with Annie then you shouldn't let her go." Lena says.

"I'm not going to let her go, but I'm not going to make her my girlfriend."

Lena sighs.

"Baby bro I love you but you're an idiot."

"You're not allowed to order ice cream now." Finnick says with a smile.

"But, this place has really good ice cream." She says and Finnick rolls her eyes.

* * *

 _Johanna_

 **Wednesday**

"So why do you need my help with your sociality project?" Red asks her as they are going to a decent restaurant. Annie discussed someone doing this for their project so she is going to do the same thing.

The assignment is for you to do something against the social norm and then write a paper about how people react. Johanna remembers Annie talking about how someone went to a nice restaurant sat in a weird position and only ate the food with their hands. She remembers Annie saying the guy ordered pasta. Johanna also remembers Annie saying the guy got kicked out and Johanna thinks that would be a good tidbit. You need to have some type of proof so Johanna is going to use the bill or else Johann would've just made something up.

"I have to act all socially awkward on purpose and I want to see if it will be any different if I bring someone." Johanna says.

"What exactly are you going to do?" She asks.

"Sit weird and eat with only my hands." Johanna says.

"How are you going to sit weird. Like pretzel style?" Red asks.

"No, like how that dude from _Death Note_ sits."

"You've been hanging around Annie too long."

"That show is universally loved and it is very interesting." Johanna says.

"Fine." Red says.

Johanna does exactly what was descried in Annie's story but she didn't kicked out of the restaurant. Sure, people were staring and whispering about the girl eating pasta with her hands and getting it all over the table and herself, but not one person said anything to her or Red.

"That was disappointing." Johanna says as they leave.

"Why, because you didn't get kicked out?" Red says.

"Yeah, I wanted to." Johanna says.

"Maybe the other restaurant had more up tight people." Red says.

"Maybe it was because the guy in the story was alone." Johanna says

"Maybe, they could have thought something was wrong with you." Red says.

Johanna sighs.

"I am so disappointed." Johanna says.

"Yeah I got that." Red says with a smile.

"Well I should get to it, I kind of put this project off for too long."

"You always do Jo." Red says with a smile.

"I would spend more time with you, but you would just be a distraction." Johanna says.

"I like being distracting." Red says and kisses her.

"I know, but you can't be tonight." Johanna says.

"Bye then." Red says and kisses her one more time.

"Bye Red." Johanna says and watches her walk back to her car.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"Hey." Johanna says as Annie walks through the door. "You look giddy." Johanna says.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing." Annie says and puts her purse down.

"I'm not. I just expected you to be bummed out because you couldn't spend the weekend with Finnick."

"We had a very nice time yesterday." Annie says.

"I'm _sure_ you did."

"What did you do yesterday?" Annie asks.

"The sociality project." Johanna says.

"You get kicked out?" Annie says.

"No, I think they didn't because Red was with me. They might have thought I had some type of medical condition and I was having a fit of sorts."

"Well you can still write a story about that." Annie says.

"Yes, I can." Johanna says. "Can you proof it later?" Johanna asks.

"Fine." Annie says.

"You're the best ever." Johanna says.

"I know." Annie says with a smile. "Alright I gotta get ready for class so I'll read it in my break time." Annie says.

"Okay." Johanna says.

I'll be home later, okay?" Annie says.

"Okay." Johanna says. Johanna watches Annie skip to her room.

 _Why is she so happy?_ Johanna thinks to herself.

 **A/N: The song Annie is listening to on her walk home is Ed Sheeran's** ** _Kiss me_** **(One of my personal favs from him).**

 **I had a hard time with Johanna's part this time so that is why her part is shorter than the others and is more filler. I've got a decent outline for next chapter so Johanna's part will be longer.**

 **Finnick telling Annie about the family vacation wasn't mentioned on page but will be soon. I mean tragic family vacation does tell you that something bad happened along with the other things his sister said.**

 **I know Peeta is kind of looking like a douche at the moment but don't worry everything will work out okay. He is probably going to get a blurb next chapter. I'm a Katniss x Peeta person and even though I hate Gale that doesn't mean I should write him like I personally view him. I hope I am doing an okay with that if not tell me and I will try to change it up.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the long author's note.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this story sooner it's because I started two new stories. Broken was supposed to be a one shot so I didn't think it would be a big interruption, but it needed more detail. Broken is another modern day and the other story Hunted is modern day with a supernatural twist. Both are Finnick and Annie focused stories. I'm still working out the details for Hunted, but I posted the first chapter. I won't update Hunted again until this story is done, but Broken has three chapters left at the most. So that means my full attention will be back on this story again! This story will probably be over soonish, it's going to cover the first half of the school year and I'll do a second part doing the other half of the school year. So this story will end around winter break. It's in the last few weeks in October right now.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Peeta_

 **One month ago.  
**  
"Hello?" Peeta says into the phone. It's his Mother so he isn't overly thrilled. They don't have a very good relationship, she yelled and hit him sometime. She didn't really beat on him or his brothers but would smack them around. Peeta's Father didn't let her hurt them that much.

"Peeta you need to come home this weekend." His mother snarls.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Rye got killed by a hit and run. His funeral is this weekend."

"That's how you tell me my brother is dead." Peeta says shocked because he can't hear any remorse.

"He's not coming back and I care more about the person who hit him." Mid Mother says. He hears someone in the background and thinks it's his Father. "Just wear something nice and be here by Friday."

"But-" Peeta starts but his Mother has already hung up the phone.

 _Rye's dead._ Peeta thinks to himself feeling very small. He really looked up to his brother and to be told he is dead by his Mother who doesn't really seem to give a damn is tragic

"You alright there Peet?" Finnick asks sitting in the living room with a pencil between his teeth. Peeta was in the kitchen

"I'm fine." Peeta lies.

"Really because it looks like you saw a ghost." Finnick says reading his best friend.

"I'm fine Finnick my Mom just called." Peeta says.

"That explains it, then what did she want?" Finnick asks concerned.

"Nothing she just wanted me to come home for the weekend." Peeta says. He doesn't want to tell Finnick or Delly or anyone else yet. He knows they will be helpful but if he tells them it will seem more real. Peeta was close to his older brother he's got two brothers but Rye was always there for him. Always especially when their Mom got really bad and he did give him that pool table.

"You sure that's it?" Finnick says because he can detect something more. He's known Peeta for years and knows his tells and what makes him tick.

"Yeah I'm fine. I' just need to see Delly." Peeta says.

"You know they have this thing called a phone." Finnick says going back to looking at his notes.

"I just need to see her." Peeta says and Finnick looks back up at him.

"The last time you needed to see Delly instead of text her you got a call that your childhood pet died. So once again are you sure everything is alright."

"Yes." Peeta says one last time sounding annoyed.

"Okay well tell Delly hello for me." Finnick says.

"Will do." Peeta says and leaves the house.

He knocks on Delly's door and she opens quickly. She has pencil residue on her face, she must've been drawing.

"Hey baby get in here." She says and kisses him. "This is a surprise." she says because he didn't call. Delly looks towards the clock. "Don't you have class?" She asks.

He has painting right now but doesn't care that he is missing it.

"Professor was sick so he cancelled class." Peeta lies.

"I really like when they do that." Delly says and smiles.

Peeta looks at what she was drawing and smiles because it is something animated like always.

Delly washes her hands and goes back to Peeta and kisses him.

"You look sad baby is something wrong?" She asks.

"No I'm fine." Peeta says.

She puts her hand on his cheek.

"You don't look okay." She says.

"What is it with you and Finnick not believing me?" Peeta asks but is glad they can notice something is off.

"Because you look sad."

"While I'm not." Peeta says and kisses her again.

"Okay." Delly says confused. "Why don't we go out for lunch we never do that anymore."

"Okay." Peeta says.

Delly watches Peeta carefully while he eats. She knows something is wrong but doesn't understand why she isn't telling him.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Oh Peeta please." Delly says annoyed.

Peeta knows he should've cut Delly loose a long time ago but he just can't do it. He can't lose someone else he loves even though he is falling for someone else. He never should've hung out with Katniss after that stupid art show.

"I don't want to tell you who you can and can't spend time with because I don't want to be so controlling. But Peeta you have to pick her or me."

"I'll always choose you Delly."

"Then you can't see her anymore." Delly says.

"But-"

"There shouldn't be a but Peeta."

The front door opens but closes fast as Finnick hears the shouting. He can't stand it anymore. He likes going to Annie's house or the library to get away from it.

* * *

"Alright that's it man." Finnick says when he comes back home. "Why do you keep treating Delly like dirt just break up with her. This isn't you Peeta."

"I can't because I love her."

"This isn't how you treat someone you love." Finnick says.

"But I can't lose Delly. I can't lose anyone else I love." Peeta says.

"What do you mean someone else you love?" Finnick asks because he's certain he doesn't mean Katniss. "Who is this other person you loved that went away?"

"No one." Peeta says quickly.

"C'mon man, you're acting like an ass a lot too. What happened to make you act like this?" Finnick asks. "Peeta." Finnick presses when he doesn't say anything.

"A month ago something bad happened." Peeta says and can feel his throat get tight. He hasn't told anyone about Rye and still doesn't want to.

"My brother got in a car accident."

"Okay." Finnick says.

"He died Finnick."

"You kept this to yourself for a month?" Finnick says surprised.

"Yes." Peeta says softly.

Finnick thinks back, this is when Peeta starting acting like a douche bag.

"Why didn't you tell me man, I could've helped."

"I didn't tell anyone because then it would be more real." Peeta says softly.

"If you tell Delly she will… she might have understood."

"I can't lose her man." Peeta says.

"I don't think you have a choice anymore. I think Delly is going to break up with you."

"I know I should've said something, but-"

"I get it kinda of."

"That's right your Dad died when you were little." Peeta says.

"We don't need to talk about that." Finnick says. He was seven but he still doesn't like talking about it, to anyone. "If you need anything though Peeta I'm always here."

"I know Finnick." Peeta says and they do a quick bro hug.

"Now talk to Delly she may understand but-"

"You think it's over." Peeta says sadly.

"Yeah. I think it's over and if you really want my two cents I think you should take a break before starting things up with Katniss." Finnick says.

"Okay." Peeta says thinking that might actually be a good idea.

* * *

 _Gale_

 **Saturday**

Gale grabs his phone to tell Katniss something.

 **Gale:** It's Saturday.

Katniss picks up her phone and sees the message and sighs. She thought he was kidding about texting her every Saturday that he liked her. This is the first time he's done it and she feels annoyed, but something else. Something she can't place she knows it's not love or admiration, she just can't think of the word.

 **Katniss:** I know.

 **Gale:** I like you.

Gale says and smiles. He knows Katniss is stubborn, but figures if he tells her this enough she'll finally see it as well. They've known each other so long that everyone always assumed they would get together eventually and Gale finally realized he felt the same everyone always thought he did.

 **Katniss:** I _know._

Katniss types back hoping he'll be able to tell the annoyance.

Gale smiles and gets up to go to go to work. He has an outdoors meeting and knowns he'll see Katniss there. Maybe he'll seem less than a creep when he says it in person.

Gale clocks in and heads to the cash register but is stopped with a girl with fair skin and blue eyes

"H-hi Gale." Madge says nervously to him.

"Hi Madge." Gale says. It's become a recurring thing of Madge coming into the bookstore and having short chats together. Gale likes it because it passes the time, but finds it annoying when Glimmer says Madge is only talking to him because she likes him

"They're having that stupid Trojan event on campus." Madge says and twirls a piece of her hair.

"Yeah I heard they got someone new this year." Gale says and for once he doesn't have to work. Each year the school puts on an event where they schedule a singer sometimes one that is famous or sometimes ones that are local. The past few years have been Kendrick Lamar and Captial Cities. This year they got the country singer Hunter Hayes, Gale isn't that into country music but if he finds someone to go with he'll probably go. They give away a lot of free stuff; food, shirts, school supplies. Besides, it's a free concert.

Madge nods.

"Are you going?" She asks. Gale can't figure out why she seems nervous.

"Probably I don't have to work like I have the past years." Gale says.

Madge nods.

"Are you going with Darius?" She asks.

"Darius would die if he had to listen to a country artist." Gale says.

Madge smiles.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could go together." Madge says and feels her face goe red.

 _Is she asking me out?_ Gale thinks surprised because he doesn't really see Madge that often just when she comes into the bookstore which has been a lot recently, half the time she doesn't buy anything. Gale remembers Glimmer saying she came in so much because she likes him. Gale didn't think she was right, but maybe she just wants someone to go with. Gale wouldn't mind going out with her.

"Like just you and me?" Gale asks.

"Well my roommate was bringing her boyfriend and I really don't like being the third wheel." Madge turns red. "Not that this would be a date Gale, but I just… I uh-"

Gale can see her drowning, he feels if he said no right now he would be a jerk. Even though this might be a date he'd feel bad leaving her out and he knows Darius won't care if he dates her.

"I'll go with you Madge." Gale says.

"Really?" She says slightly avoiding his eye gaze.

"It will be fun and it's terrible being the third wheel." Gale says.

"Here's my number." Madge says and gives it to him. "So you can text me when to meet." Madge says.

"Thanks, I'll text you later so you can have mine. I'd do it now, but my boss gets really angry when he sees us using our phones." Gale says. Truthfully he doesn't really care what Haymitch thinks, but he doesn't want to get yelled at in front of Madge.

"Okay." She says with a smile. "Bye Gale." She says and leaves the store.

Gale walks back to the register where Glimmer is.

"You just score a date?" Glimmer asks.

"It's not a date she just invited me to the Trojan Fest." Gale says.

"Yeah, that's a date." Glimmer says.

"She just didn't want to be the third wheel." Gale says.

"Then why wouldn't she just bring a girlfriend." Glimmer says.

Gale shrugs.

"You're there to prove she can get a date. Besides, I did say she had a crush on you." Glimmer says.

"You're over thinking this." Gale says.

"I think you're under thinking it." Glimmer says and looks towards the clock. She smiles.

"What?" He asks her.

"Ten more minutes and then I get to leave this bitch." Glimmer says and Gale rolls his eyes.

"Just make sure to count your drawer I hate hearing Haymitch bitch when you don't." Gale says it doesn't happen often but when it does he never hears the end of it.

"Geez relax besides Haymitch is going to peace around the same time I do." Glimmer says and yawns. Glimmer collects her stuff and is about to leave. "You better be nice to that girl next Saturday and not your usual stand off self.

"Relax Glimmer I know how to be nice." Gale says slightly annoyed.

Glimmer smirks.

"We can practice next week." Glimmer says and walks out of the bookstore.

Gale rolls his eyes slightly annoyed. He can be nice to Madge she's a nice girl anyway besides, Gale could always use more friends.

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Saturday**

Annie hears a knock on her door. She isn't expecting someone, but figures it could be something Johanna ordered online. Annie thinks Johanna is on the verge of becoming addicted to online shopping, but won't say anything because she can always pay her share of the rent.

Annie briefly looks in the mirror, she wants to look halfway decent even though she still is in her pajamas.

Annie opens the door and is surprised when she sees it's her Father. He looks just like Annie expect for the eyes, his eyes are blue while Annie's are a gleaming green.

"Hi Dad." Annie says still confused.

"Did I wake you?" Her Dad asks because it is two in the afternoon. It's Saturday so Annie didn't feel like getting dressed or leave the house really. She doesn't have plans with anyone and likes that. She wanted to do her laundry rather than hang around with someone. It's not like she can hang with Finnick because he is still at the away game.

"No, I was just being lazy." Annie says and lets her Dad in. "So, what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but it's a surprise." Annie says.

Her Dad smiles.

"I'm in town for business and thought I would stop by to see my daughter. I also thought I could take you out for a belated birthday dinner." He says with a smile. He also wants to tell Annie something, but wants to spend time with her first in case she takes the news badly.

"That sounds great Dad." Annie says surprised. She's aware that he's also going to give a gift. The same thing he said he would give her, a fancy expensive bottle of some sort of alcohol that Annie probably won't like. She'll still say thank you though because she knows it will be a hundred dollars at the very least. She'll probably end up giving it to Johanna, but it's the thought that counts.

"You don't have plans, do you?" He asks considering he should've called first.

"Just to do laundry." Annie says.

He nods.

"You can pick the restaurant and I'll be back by six." He says and gives her a hug.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to stay for a few minutes." She asks.

"No, I'll be seeing you tonight." He says with a smile. "Bye Annie." He says and walks out the front door. "Johanna." She can hear him say.

 _She must be back home._ Annie thinks to herself.

"Dude, your Dad was here?" Johanna asks.

"You just saw him." Annie says.

"What did he want?" Johanna asks.

"To take me for a birthday dinner." She says.

"That's nice." Johanna says. "Does that mean he'll give you a present?" Johanna asks.

"Maybe, presents after your twenty-one in my family is rare." She says.

"Well, good thing you're celebrating your 21st birthday." Johanna say with a smile.

Annie decides on going to the little Italian place she likes. It's the same place where Finnick got her the tiramisu for her birthday lunch.

She puts on jeans and a purple top the place isn't fancy so she isn't going to wear nice clothes, but she is going to put on makeup and straighten her hair.

Annie's Father arrives and they get seated surprisingly quickly for it being six on a Saturday. Annie didn't call ahead and neither did her Dad, but she doesn't care.

The sit and order their food. They talk about her school work and her friends before her Father is going to give her the news.

"Annie instead of coming to celebrate your birthday I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" She asks nervously because he sounds serious.

Her Father clears his throat.

 _Oh no._ Annie thinks to herself because he only does that when he is about to deliver bad news.

"Your Mother and I are getting a divorce."

"Getting a divorce." Annie repeats shocked.

"We were going to tell you at thanksgiving since your brother and sister would be there too, but we didn't want to ruin the holiday."

"You and Mom are like perfect together, I don't understand." Annie says.

"After all you kids left we realized we didn't have anything in common any more. We didn't spend time together and we didn't seem to mind either. We were more of roommates than husband and wife." He says.

"I don't understand, so you only stayed together until we all left for college." Annie says.

"No, we just never realized how we were drifting apart." Her Dad says.

"But you can't just break up, did your vows mean anything to you?" Annie says.

"We'll still see each other Annie and Mom isn't after money or anything else. She is going to keep that house that is already paid off. "

"You figured this out already." Annie says softly. They must have gotten lawyers or just a quick divorce. "Why didn't you say anything or go talk with someone?" Annie asks.

"We were planning on thanksgiving and we didn't need to talk with anyone Annie because we didn't want to be with one another any longer."

"Did you just fall out of love with her?" Annie asks.

"No, I'll always love your Mother." He says.

"Are you already divorced?" Annie asks.

"It should be finalized soon." Her Dad says.

Annie always thought her parents would stay together forever. They didn't have big fights and were perfect for each other at least that is what Annie thought.

"I don't understand Dad." Annie says like a broken record.

"You will." He says.

"I don't want to, that means I'll break up with the person I wanted to be with forever."

"When you're in love Annie you'll understand." He says.

Annie sighs and crosses her arms.

"Are you seeing anyone Annie?" He asks.

"No, not really." Annie says. "I'm doing well in school and you're still paying for some living expenses." Annie says.

He nods. He can tell from the tone of her voice she is lying. Besides, the words 'not really' isn't a denial.

"I didn't come down here just to tell you about the divorce, I wanted to give you a belated 21st birthday gift." He says.

Annie knows it will be some sort of fancy alcohol that she won't drink and money. He pulls something out of his pocket instead. It's a small box and it's wrapped all nice.

"Your sister said you'd like this." He says.

Annie takes the box and opens it when she does she sees it's from Tiffany & Co.

"Dad I can't-"

"Just open it Annie." He says and she does. It's a ring shaped like olive leaves all the way around. "I want to make sure it's the right size." He says so she puts it on and it fits.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"Dad I'm sure this was expensive." Annie says.

"The bottle of scotch I gave to your brother was over a hundred dollars and the price of that ring is pretty close and I can afford it Annie… well your Mother picked it out actually."

Annie smiles and keeps the ring on.

"Thank you Dad." Annie says and hugs him.

"Good and I hope you don't leave it in the box, wear it every day." He says. Annie nods.

It's made from sterling silver but because it had the Tiffany logo the price went up. Annie will wear it every day.

"If you see Mom tell her I really like it." Annie says but she'll call her Mom.

"I will." He says. "Now, do you want dessert?" He asks.

"Yeah, I always get the tiramisu when I come here." Annie says and they both order the same thing.

* * *

"Annie." Her Dad says before she can get out of the car and head to her apartment.

"What?" She asks.

"I know your school work is important to you, but you can have fun."

"I do have fun Dad." Annie says with her hand on the door handle.

"I know, I'm just saying and Annie, if you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, just say it and go on from there." He says.

"But I'm not in love with anyone."

"Whatever you say darling." Her Dad says.

"I'm not even seeing anyone." Annie defends.

"Whatever you say" He says again. He could tell she was lying back at the restaurant

Annie sighs.

"Love you Dad." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Love you Annie." He says.

She gets out of the car and walks back to her apartment thinking about what her Dad said. She isn't in love with Finnick, but she is scared to ask him one thing and that's if she can be his girlfriend. She considers Finnick her boyfriend because she feels like she can tell him everything and that he treats her nicely. It doesn't seem like a causal relationship to her, she's fairly certain if she called him in the middle of the night he would always answer. She's pretty sure he's not seeing anyone else at the moment so she figures changing the title of their relationship won't change anything.

 _Maybe I should talk to him when he gets back._ Annie thinks to herself. Maybe this is the reason she didn't want Finnick to leave. However, it is far more complex than that, she's falling for him hard and it won't take her much longer to figure it out.

* * *

 _Finnick_

 **Monday**

Finnick hears his alarm go off and rolls over he doesn't want to do anything today. He doesn't want to get dressed or even leave his room. He should just blockade the door to make it harder to leave. This isn't just for his befit, but for others because he knows his be polite switch will be almost nonexistent today. It has been for the longest time.

"Not today." Finnick mutters as he shuts off his alarm.

He sits up and grabs his phone and sees the messages from his sister have already started to come in.

 **Lena** : You alright Finnick?"

 **Finnick** : I'm fine.

 **Lena** : Really because today is the day.

 **Finnick** : I know what day it is and you reminding me isn't helpful.

 **Lena:** I just wanted to make sure.

 **Finnick:** Well you did.

Lena sighs she doesn't like her brother on this day.

* * *

Finnick walks to his Greek Mythology class slowly. He's hoping Annie won't be there or that he can avoid her at all costs. Finnick likes her too much to be mean to her, but… well today is _that_ day. Finnick walks in the class and skips the usual row Annie and him sit in. He decides to go many rows down, but it doesn't matter because Annie came in right when he was finding his seat.

"Sitting somewhere different today." Annie says with a smile and sits.

"Can you leave me alone Annie." Finnick says softly.

Annie looks at him strangely.

"Are you okay?" Annie asks surprised he is asking her to leave. She can tell something is wrong with him, but doesn't know what.

"Just leave me alone Annie." Finnick says harsher than he met.

"Okay." Annie says sadly and leaves the row.

Finnick sighs he shouldn't have come to class today. He shouldn't have left his house at all.

Finnick wants to talk to Annie after class. He wants to apologize, but he sees her walk off a little too fast to be normal. She didn't want to talk to him, not now anyway. Finnick can kind of understand why Peeta was being a jerk to everyone for this whole time because it's what Finnick is doing right now.

Finnick goes home and lies in bed. Lena texts him again and again.

 **Finnick** : Stop it!

 **Lena** : Just wanted to make sure you were okay.

 **Finnick** : Stop asking and I will be.

 **Lena** then knows to leave her little brother alone, he hates today he always hate it.

* * *

 **Next Day/Tuesday.**

Finnick walks to the library slowly. He knows he will find Annie here and since she didn't answer his text from 30 minutes ago he figures he should see her in person. Annie wasn't avoiding the text she put it on silent because she was in the library.

"Hey Annie." Finnick says. She's always at the library this time of day and usually sits this exact table.

"Hi Finnick." Annie says not bothering to look up.

"Annie, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You don't need to explain anything to me I'm not your girlfriend, remember." Annie says.

"Annie." Finnick says and pulls the chair out across from her.

"I didn't say you could sit." Annie says and looks at him. She looks mad but also sad and something else.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you yesterday. I just had something going on and-"

"You don't need to explain yourself." Annie says again.

"Yes I do because I really like you and I know I hurt your feelings. Finnick says.

"Okay." Annie says.

"Annie yesterday was the day my dad died all those years ago."

Annie stops typing and looks up at him.

"I'm sorry." She says. "But you didn't have to be a jerk."

"I always turn into a jerk on that day. I mean I'm the reason he is dead."

Annie takes his hand.

"No, you're not you were a little kid and you were drowning. Your Dad just wanted to save you." Annie says gently.

"Yes, but trying to save me got him caught in a rip current and drown. My Mom didn't want us to go to the beach that day because it was supposed to rain but Lena and I begged her."

That was the last vacation they ever had as a family. His Mom didn't want to go to the beach anymore and Finnick felt guilty for a long time. They never did find the body, they put out a whole search team with helicopters and everything, but he was never recovered.

"You were just a kid Finnick." Annie says and her thumb starts to draw circles on his hand.

"I know it's like when someone gets in a car wreck and the passenger gets killed-"

"Finnick that's different you were like six-"

"Seven."

"You were young." Annie says and squeezes his hand. "Can I ask something?"

"I suspect you're going to." He says and Annie smiles.

"Why do you like swimming so much then?" Annie asks.

"Because my Dad did. I was afraid of water for a long time but I got over it." Finnick says.

"Well I'll know next year to leave you alone." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Next year?" Finnick says surprised that she is thinking that far ahead.

Annie blushes.

"I mean uh well-"

Finnick smiles.

"Don't worry Ann I hope you're around next year."

"Ann." Annie says.

"Oh, do you not like being called that." Finnick says. His last girlfriend would always call him Finn even though he hated it. He never did tell her though.

"No… I mean I don't have a problem with it… it's just... no one really calls me that."

"Then I won't call you that." Finnick says.

"No, I like it." She says with a smile. "I wanted to ask you something Finnick." She whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" He asks.

"We are at a library." but that isn't why she's whispering.

"Fine well what do you want to tell me?" He asks.

Annie looks around.

"This isn't the right place." Annie says.

"What is it?" Finnick asks.

"I'll tell you later."

"Or you could tell me now, I know you're done with your classes for today." Finnick says.

Annie sighs.

"I have a study group, but I guess I can see you in two hours." Annie says.

"Good." He says and kisses her cheek.

Annie smiles.

"Good."

"Bye Ann." He says and winks at her making Annie smile.

* * *

He knocks on her door and Johanna answers. She has a toothbrush in her mouth with the foaming leaking out the side of her mouth.

He hears a muffled 'Annie's in her room.' before she lets him.

He nods and goes to Annie's room.

"Hey." Annie says.

"Hey." Finnick says and sits on her desk chair. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He asks.

"Are you okay?" He asks her because she looks like she is going to be sick.

"I'm fine." Annie says and picks up a piece of her hair and starts to twirl it.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me in a public place?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"You see the thing is Finnick…

"What is it?" He asks.

"I really like you." She says.

"I really like you too. We established that already." Finnick says with a smile.

"I know… Finnick I want to only be with you."

"Okay." He says a little confused.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Annie asks.

 _Ah_ Finnick thinks to himself. He understands now.

"You want me to be your boyfriend." Finnick says.

"Well… yeah. I don't think you've been seeing anyone else for awhile, so… why not just put a label on it. If someone asks I can tell them you're my boyfriend. I'd be proud to say that about you." Annie says and is picking at her nails.

"I can't be your boyfriend Annie." Finnick says gently.

"Can I be so bold to ask why not?" Annie says.

"Because I can't give you everything you want." Finnick says.

"All I want is you, and you alone." Annie says. "I just want it to be Finnick and Annie."

Finnick sighs.

"Are you seeing someone else?" Annie asks.

"No, only you." Finnick says.

"Then help me understand why one word is so different, or is one girl never good enough."

"Annie, you're special and I don't think I can be the boyfriend you want." Finnick says.

"I just want you Finnick." Annie says again. "You're already the best." Annie whispers.

"Can I at least think about this." Finnick says. Although he has no intention to.

Annie nods.

"Take all the time you need." She says.

He kisses her forehead. Annie takes his hand and holds it.

"Stay with me." She whispers.

"I've got football practice." He lies and kisses her cheek.

Annie nods.

"Just think about it Finnick. I'd be really honored if I was called your girlfriend." Annie whispers.

"Gotta go Ann." He says and lets go of her hand.

"Leaving so soon." Johanna says startling Finnick. He didn't realize Johanna was still in the kitchen.

"I just need to get out of here." Finnick says in one big huff.

"So, it's not Finnick and Annie the early years." Johanna says with a smirk.

"I just need to think about it." Finnick says.

"She isn't asking to marry you, she's just asking for her to be the only girl you're sleeping with." Johanna says.

"That's not how-"

"Fine I know that's not what she meant, but Finnick c'mon."

"C'mon what?" He asks.

"She's telling you this because she is falling in l-o-v-e with you." Johanna says.

"She's not falling in love." Finnick says.

"She's at the tipping point of realization. I mean saying yes to be Annie's boyfriend, what is the worst thing that could happen? You cheat on her?" Johanna asks.

"The worst thing would be me not being good enough for her." Finnick says.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Such a girl."

Finnick sighs.

"She thinks you're good enough right now so that is all that should matter. She just wants to be your girlfriend and if it matters to you, you probably won't be sleeping with her again if you say no." Johanna says.

"I don't care about that." Finnick mutters.

"Then what do you care about?" She asks.

"I just want her to be happy."

"Well, it would make her happy if you were her boyfriend." Johanna says.

Finnick looks towards the clock.

"I gotta go to football practice."

"Seriously." Johanna says as he walks to the door.

"Seriously." Finnick says.

"Don't leave her waiting too long." Johanna says.

"I already know my answer, I just said I would think about it to-"

"To make Annie feel better. Good lord Finnick being straightforward is better than leading her on." Johanna says.

"I know, but I couldn't break her heart, not yet." Fnnick says.

"There is no football practice is there." Johanna says with a smile.

"Goodbye Johanna." Finnick says and walks out the door. He isn't very surprised that Johanna realized this he's just wondering if Annie did as well.

* * *

 _Annie_

 **Wednesday**

Annie hears a knock and opens the door, she sees it's Finnick.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asks surprised.

"I wanted to give you these." Finnick says and hands her flowers.

"Flowers?" Annie says and takes them from him.

"I remember you said you liked daisies." Finnick says.

"I do." Annie says. "But why did you get me flowers?" She asks. She wonders if he's apologizing for not answering and fills up a glass of water to put the flowers in.

"Aren't boyfriends supposed to do that stuff?" Finnick asks and Annie turns.

"Boyfriend?" Annie says and almost drops the glass. She turns to face Finnick and he's smiling.

"Yes, boyfriend if you still want me." Finnick says.

She kisses him.

"Yes, I'm just surprised you got back to me so quickly." Annie says.

"Well, it's like you said, I only want to be with you and since you think I'll be a good boyfriend then I'll prove you right."

"Okay." Annie says with a smile.

"Now let's go on our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend." Finnick says.

"I think you're making fun of me." Annie says with a smile.

"Well, I'm allowed." Finnick says.

"Yes you are." Annie says and laces their fingers together.

She takes his hand and he closes the front door.

 **A/N: If you noticed Johanna's part was missing it's because I'm having trouble writing her character because I can't really find her niche. She's becoming more of a background character now because I'm having trouble with her personal plot. I was going to have her be with Gale at first, but when I wrote the draft it was terrible. I thought I would be able to figure it out along the way, but I'm having trouble so Johanna might not get a spot in each chapter anymore. It feels more like school work trying to come up with something exciting. I'm sure it would show in the writing and I want this to be fun not work. When I do write her parts she talks about Annie and the other characters more than her personal life. She'll still make appearances in future chapters, but not every chapter for the time being sorry if this upsets you, but it's what I need to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile folks I've had finals and am moving house. The wi-fi was more complicated to put in than it should've and well school is a little more important than fanfiction. Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

 **Since it's been a bit I'll do a short recap. Madge asked Gale to go to the Trojan fest which he accepted even though he is still trying to gain Katniss' affections. Finnick and Annie are now an official couple and haven't had any drama. Peeta's brother died which is why he has been acting kind of icky, but he broke up with Delly for good and won't keep stringing Delly and Katniss along. I haven't mentioned Johanna much, but she is still living with Annie and dating Red and of course being snarkastic. Okay here's chapter ten.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Katniss_

Katniss hears her phone ding and groans. There's a good chance it's from Gale. Katniss and Gale still hang out, and it isn't all that weird until he wants to talk about how much he likes her. Katniss was annoyed by the messages at first, but it isn't as bad as she thought it was, it helps her self-esteem. When someone tells you they like even if you don't feel the same way it still makes you feel nice.

She picks up her phone and sees it is from Peeta instead.

Katniss sighs.

 **Peeta** : I want to talk to you.

 **Katniss** : What about?

Katniss is confused she's friends with Peeta and might have a slight crush, but isn't going to act on it because he has a girlfriend. Katniss has met her too and thinks she is nice and sweet, but Katniss can also tell Delly doesn't like her. There is a certain aura when Katniss and Peeta hang out with each other, a possible sexual tension, but neither of them act on it. Although goodbye hugs and certain hand brushes last longer than they should, but she isn't cheating so she can't understand why she feels guilty.

 **Peeta** : You.

 **Katniss** : What about me?

 **Peeta** : I think I should see less of you.

 **Katniss** : Less of me?

Katniss is confused because they are just friends.

 **Peeta** : Yeah.

 **Katniss** : Let's do this in person coffee kiosk.

 **Peeta** : Okay.

Katniss heads to the coffee kiosk, the only reason she suggested this place is because she is on campus.

She orders mint tea and Peeta soon shows ordering black coffee.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asks.

"I think I should stop spending time with you for awhile." He says not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Is Delly asking you to do this?" Katniss asks.

"No, I broke it off with Delly." Peeta says.

"I see." Katniss says.

"I really like you Katniss and I think you like me too." Peeta says.

"I do." Katniss says.

"But I think I should not date anyone for awhile, something happened to me and I wouldn't be the kind of boyfriend you deserve." Peeta said.

"Who said anything about you being my boyfriend?" Katniss asks.

"I know you like me Katniss." Peeta says and she sighs.

"Why do boys keep telling me this." Katniss says although it's true this time, but she wouldn't go around and start calling him her boyfriend.

She wants a proper hug and kiss maybe, but isn't ready to give him boyfriend status. Besides, she doesn't really know if he deserves it because for a while it seemed like he was dragging Delly along. He spent more time with Katniss and Katniss would question him on the subject and he would always say Delly's fine with it. Katniss probably would've broken up with Peeta if she was in Delly's shoes. When your boyfriend is spending more time with another girl than he has clearly lost interest in you. Katniss knows he broke it off a few times, but he never made it stick.

Katniss wonders if Peeta became her boyfriend if he would eventually fall for another girl and lose interest. She wouldn't let him drag her along, she would dump him before he made her cry.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're going to become my boyfriend right away." Katniss says.

"Well, that's why I'm here, I think we should cool off a bit. I've got your number so I can text you when we can hang out again." Peeta says.

"Or I could text you, you don't get to decide everything Peeta." Katniss says. She likes a lot of things about Peeta, but she did see how he treated Delly and sometimes she didn't like it. He wasn't an abusive boyfriend or a cheater, but she always thought Peeta shouldn't go right back to Delly when he had other interests. Yeah, Katniss could've stopped hanging out with Peeta, but she liked being his friend. She liked having someone who would listen to her and she liked his kind smile and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Peeta says and leans in and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you around Katniss." He says and walks away.

"Yeah, bye." Katniss says confused. "Why are boys so complicated?" Katniss whispers to herself.

Katniss turns around to leave but ends up running into someone, spilling her drink.

"Hi Katniss." Finnick says and shakes his hoodie trying to get the drink off. He's lucky the tea cooled off a bit or it might have stung because his hoodie isn't that thick.

"Oh Finnick." Katniss says surprised.

"Here's your drink Finnick." The girl behind the counter says with a smile. Finnick comes around the same time every day so the girls always have his drink ready.

He tells her he needs a vanilla latte as well. He's getting Annie coffee too because they planned on having breakfast together.

"Thanks." Finnick says and pays. She notices a flirtatious smile form on his face.

Katniss sighs is he another guy like Peeta.

"Two drinks?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, one is for Annie." Finnick says.

Katniss nods

"Sorry for spilling my drink on you." Katniss says.

"At least it smells minty." Finnick says with a smile. "I could buy you another." Finnick says because he did run into her.

"That's alright." Katniss says. "So how are you and Annie again?" Katniss asks.

"We're good, she's my girlfriend." Finnick says with a smile. It felt weird for him hearing those words leave his lips, but now he enjoys saying it.

Katniss scoffs.

"What?" He asks and takes a sip from his drink.

"You were just flirting with the barista." Katniss says.

"Last I checked smiling wasn't flirting." Finnick says confused.

"Right, maybe Peeta thought that about Delly too."

"Well something bad happened to Peeta that made him act like a total asshole, not that it excuses his actions, but it made him a worse person."

"What exactly happened to him?" Katniss asks curious

"Finnick!" He hears Annie say. Finnick's glad Annie interrupted because he wouldn't tell Katniss about the death of Peeta's brother, that's Peeta's business.

Finnick smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Hi, I got you your drink." Finnick says and hands it to Annie.

"Thank you." Annie says and takes a sip. "Hi Katniss." Annie says with a smile.

"Hey Annie." Katniss says a little shy. She isn't great friends with Annie, in fact the longest she's spent with Annie was at her birthday party.

"How's it going?" Annie asks and takes another sip from her latte.

"I'm good." Katniss says.

"That's good." Annie smiles and turns towards Finnick "We better go Finnick before the line gets too long." Annie says and takes his hand.

They're going Einstein's Bros Bagels in the student center and the line can get long. It's one of the busiest places on campus.

"Yeah, bye Katniss." Finnick says.

"Why do you smell like peppermint?" Katniss hears Annie ask as they walk off.

She sees Finnick smile at her and kisses the top of her head.

Hopefully Finnick doesn't treat her like dirt. Katniss didn't like the way Finnick looked at the barista, but she doesn't know him well enough to judge.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 _Annie_

"Hey." Finnick says and sits next to Annie in their Greek Mythology class.

"Hey." Annie says with a friendly smile.

Finnick pulls up the desk and takes out his laptop to write notes.

"Do you want to go to the Trojan fest this weekend, it should be fun."

"Sorry, I can't it's an away game this time." Finnick says.

"How often do you have those?" Annie asks because last week was also an away game.

"After this one there won't be one for awhile so we can go to all kind of school events." Finnick says slightly mocking her.

"I don't go to all the school events but this one is a free concert." Annie says.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to go with someone else." Finnick says.

"Yes, Cressida already asked me." Annie says.

"Have I met her?" Finnick asks now more curious about Annie's friends since he is her boyfriend.

"She was at my birthday party she's the one who did a very provocative dance with her boyfriend." Annie says.

"Oh yeah." Finnick says remembering the dance. He thinks he only said hello to her, he didn't talk to most her friends... well the girls anyway. He was fine talking with Thom, Peeta, and Castor who is Cressida's boyfriend but he doesn't know this.

"She finds you very attractive by the way." Annie adds.

"Yes well all the girls fall at my feet." Finnick says sarcastically.

Annie smiles.

"However, you're the only girl who matters." Finnick says and kisses her cheek quickly.

"That's-"

"Attention class I'm starting so please be quiet." The professor says. He's in a mood so anyone who looks at him the wrong way will get participation points off. "Now you there, would you care to share with the class where we last left off." He says and points to a person in the front rows. In big lecture classes you should always sit somewhere near the middle but not the exact middle. People think that if you sit all the way in the back of the room the professor won't notice you but that is a mistake. Sitting in the very back is the same as sitting in the very front because the teacher can see you clearly.

"We were talking about Zeus and his wife." The student says.

"Which wife?" The professor says annoyed.

They were talking about his first wife and how they came up with a plan to defeat his Father, Cronus.

The professor ends up asking someone else who gives what Annie would say is the correct answer.

"Oh right so Cronus was the Father of Zeus, but Cronus thought he was dead because he ate his children…" He continues. He already talked about this and Annie already knows the history of Cronus and the Titans. Annie would talk to Finnick if she wasn't so worried of getting caught by the professor.

"That was exhausting." Finnick says after the lecture is finally over.

"Stop being so dramatic Finnick it was fine. Plus, this is what I said you should write your paper on."

"Yeah, but I hate when the Professor is moody and I didn't get to whisper things to you." Finnick says.

"Well, we can have lunch together and you can talk my ear off." Annie says because neither of them have classes for a few hours. Finnick would normally go back to his apartment because he is done for the day and he hates the crappy dining food, but he'll stay and eat with Annie.

"Okay." Finnick says and takes her hand as they leave the auditorium.

"Annie, hey!" Annie hears as they walk into the dining hall. Annie can't place the voice, it sounds familiar, but she doesn't know it well enough.

When she turns she sees Cashmere walking in. She's wearing expensive designer clothes and has perfectly styled blonde hair. Annie can't understand how she has no frizz in her hair because it is a very humid day for October.

"Hi Cashmere." Annie says and shifts her backpack.

"Hi Finnick." Cashmere says with a very flirty smile then looks back at Annie. "Listen, when you see Johanna later can you ask her to cover my shifts for the weekend. I totally forgot there was an away game." Cashmere says to Annie.

"Johanna is actually busy this weekend." Annie lies. Johanna hates covering for people, especially Cashmere because Johanna knows she won't return the favor.

"Our manager, Effie, is really bad at scheduling. She scheduled both Cato and myself and it's like so inconvenient." Cashmere says quickly.

"Well sorry, but Johanna can't cover for you and Finnick and I need to be going." Annie says.

Cashmere turns her attention to Finnick.

"Speaking of, Finnick do you know anything fun to do in the town we're going to?" Cashmere asks.

"No, it's one of those places with not much. I hear there are lots of cows though." Finnick says.

"So, it will be a fun hotel weekend." Cashmere says with a smile.

"Yeah, we can talk about this later, but I can't have too much fun because my girlfriend might not like it." Finnick says. Annie wouldn't care if Finnick got shitfaced, but he didn't like how Cashmere kept on flirting with him in front of Annie.

"Girlfriend." Cashmere says but they are already walking away.

"Won't the coaches care if you throw a big hotel party." Annie says.

"They haven't before, unless some damage is done." Finnick says and they get in line.

They didn't go to the student center because it isn't as close they went to a dining hall which is basically cafeteria food. It isn't that bad unless you order the chili, never order the chili.

Annie nods.

Chicken fingers are the featured food of the day and everyone loves those things. While Finnick is looking at the other options today that is what Annie will be getting.

They sit and eat lunch together happy to be around each other.

"So, do we have a group meeting coming up?" Finnick asks her as they leave the dining all.

"No, Johanna didn't want to have one until after the Trojan fest, remember." Annie says.

"Right." Finnick says not really remembering, but if Annie doesn't seem worried then he won't worry either. He knows Annie takes school very seriously and wouldn't blow it off even if it's what Johanna wanted.

"Don't worry I've got it under control and sonnets are easy." Annie says.

The bells on campus ding signaling a new hour.

"I gotta go to class." Annie says and kisses him. "I'll see you later." She says and lets go of his hand.

"See you later Ann." Finnick says and Annie smiles.

* * *

 **Saturday**

"Why the hell are you watching football?" Johanna asks Annie.

"Because my boyfriend is on the team." Annie says with a smile.

"Finnick was on the team before and you didn't care." Johanna says.

"Yeah well it's different." Annie smiles. "And if it makes you feel better after the game I'm meeting up with Cressida so we can go to the Trojan fest." Annie says.

"Should be doable since this is an afternoon game." Johanna says.

"Yeah and because the concert doesn't start till six." Annie say.

"Probably closer to eight." Johanna says.

"Johanna-"

"I meant for the main event not the opening acts." Johanna says.

"Probably." Annie says.

"Do you like the band?" Johanna asks.

Annie shrugs.

"It's a free concert so it doesn't really matter." Annie says.

"Why does everyone say that?" Johanna asks.

Annie shrugs.

"Speaking about Finnick being your boyfriend-"

"Yes?" Annie asks with a smile.

"Is it any different?" Johanna asks

Annie shrugs.

"Not really, we would hang out and go on dates before. He was basically my boyfriend before, he just didn't want the title."

"Why did he change his mind so quickly?" Johanna asks curiously. The last time Johanna talked with him, he seemed against the idea of being her boyfriend.

Annie shrugs.

"I don't know, but all that matters is he changed his mind." Annie says with a smile.

"Yes, well you are together now and are one annoying cute couple." Johanna says.

"We aren't annoying." Annie says.

"Right the I love you forever things haven't happened yet. In fact Finnick hasn't even been to the house since you started dating." Johanna says.

"He was here yesterday." Annie says. Finnick came over and they worked on a Greek Mythology project together.

"That was for school, I meant he hasn't spent the night since you started dating. You must do all the fun activities at his house."

"Johanna." Annie says and can feel her face get hot.

Johanna smirks.

"Just mind your business." Annie says.

* * *

"Why isn't he getting up?" Annie asks worried. Finnick got tackled to the ground hard a few moments ago and is still lying on his back.

Annie's getting annoyed because they keep showing a replay of when he got tackled.

"He probably just pulled a muscle or something. Someone will look at him and he'll be put in next quarter probably." Johanna says. She hasn't been paying much attention to the game, but she is sitting in the living room with her.

Annie nods.

They help him off the field and Annie is noticing that he is limping. After awhile the sports announcer says Finnick Odair is out of the game due to an injury and is being taken to a hospital.

"Hospital." Annie says worried.

"Calm down Annie they probably just don't want to get sued." Johanna says.

Annie pulls out her cellphone and calls Finnick anyway.

"It's Finnick, you know the drill." Annie hears his voicemail state. Annie doesn't leave a message she knows he'll get back to her soon enough.

"Don't go freaking out." Johanna says and takes Annie's phone from her hand. "He'll be fine, just call him once the game has ended." Johanna says.

"Yeah okay." Annie says.

"The worst thing he probably has is a broken bone or something and that's not life threatening." Johanna says.

"But-" Annie starts.

"Just relax, it's not anything life threatening." Johanna says.

"Fine." Annie says and watches the rest of the game. The team loses and the sports announcers make comments if Odair was still in they might have won the game.

When the game is over Annie calls Finnick again, but he still doesn't pick up.

* * *

 **Saturday**

 _Finnick_

 _Crunch_ Finnick hears as he gets tackled to the ground.

The whistle blows and the player will probably get a foul.

Finnick stands up or tries but then lays back on the AstroTurf. Finnick can tell something in his leg is messed up. It feels like his knee isn't connected with the rest of his leg.

"You alright Odair?" He hears one of his teammates ask.

He can hear the cheers of the crowds, the refs blowing their whistles, but the only real thing he can focus on is the pulsing pain coming from his knee. They get him off the field and taken to the medic on the sidelines.

Finnick winces when the medic touches his leg.

"Walk in a straight line for me." The medic says and Finnick does. He can only limp and his leg feel somewhat wobbly like it's been disconnected.

"It's not broken." Finnick says. He's never broken his leg but he has broken his arm before. It doesn't hurt the same way and he can walk.

"it appears so, but you are going to the ER."

"What, no." Finnick says but moves causing him to swear under his breath.

"Something is wrong with your leg I just can't tell what." The medic says.

Finnick sighs.

"I don't have to go in an ambulance do I?" Finnick asks.

"Yes, but because this isn't life threatening they can take you back to your town since, it is only thirty minutes away."

"Okay." Finnick says. He doesn't like hospitals because that is where sick people are and because it is very costly.

* * *

The E.R doctor looks at his leg and touches it in certain spots each one making Finnick wince. The area around his knee is still pulsing and he can tell the swelling is getting worse.

"Well your leg doesn't look broken." The doctor says. "Your knee though...you need x-rays."

"Okay." Finnick says.

"We're gonna get you set up." The doctor says not commenting. "Just sit tight."

"Like I have another option." Finnick says.

A nurse comes over and asks for a medical history and then gives him some pain pills to make

the pain in his leg lessen.

Finnick sighs deeply he just wants to go home. He remembers being in the hospital after his father drown. Finnick had to get looked at afterwards and he couldn't stop crying. Finnick won't be crying this time but he always gets a bad vibe in hospitals.

* * *

After an hour a nurse comes over to take him down to get x-rays.

They take the x-rays and then Finnick is taken to a different waiting room. It seems like it's been forever before a nurse comes over and takes him to a hospital room.

"The doctor should be up shortly to talk about the x-rays." The nurse smiles.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Finnick asks.

"I didn't see the x-rays, but the doctor will be able to explain everything." The nurse says with a smile and then leaves the room.

 _At least they aren't making you wear a gown._ Finnick thinks to himself because he is still in his football jersey. He doesn't have all the gear on but he is wearing the uniform.

* * *

When he finally got his phone back he texts Peeta to bring him stuff for the night. He got a text from Peeta asking if he was alright. He noticed Annie called but isn't going to call back until he has something to tell her. He just texts her and tells her everything is alright. He also said cell reception is bad so she shouldn't try calling.

"That is your leg." The doctor says and shows him the pictures of the x-rays.

The pictures show that his knee is all messed up.

"Have you you ever dislocated your knee before?" The doctor asks.

"No." Finnick says. "Is that what is wrong with my leg?"Finnick asks

"Yes, you tore your ACL it's very serious."

"Well how do you fix it?" Finnick asks.

"In your case, surgery would be the best form of treatment. Especially, if you wish to continue playing football."

"Surgery." Finnick says.

"Don't worry it's a very common pro-"

"Wait wait wait." Finnick says. "You don't always need the surgery when you tear your ACL." Finnick says. Even though he shouldn't argue with the doctor, but Finnick hates hospitals.

"In your case Finnick it is the best option." He says. "We can get you the surgery as early as tomorrow."

"Can I get a minute before we start making a plan to cut into me." Finnick says.

"Of course, but the longer you wait make tge worse it will get." The doctor says and leaves the door.

* * *

"You look lovely." Peeta says. He says and sets down Finnick's backpack. Peeta got here an hour after Finnick spoke with the doctor.

"Yeah." Finnick says with a smirk. "Thank for this."

"It was no trouble, are you leaving soon?" Peeta asks.

"No they want me to have surgery." Finnick says.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"Torn ACL, apparently it's very bad." Finnick says.

"So get the surgery or will that mess up your scholarship." Peeta says.

"No, it won't but I hate hospitals and you can due in surgery." Finnick says.

"This is a very common surgery pretty sure it's an outpatient procedure."

"Thanks Dr. Mellak but you can always die in surgery."

Finnick sighs.

"You won't die Finnick." Peeta says.

Finnick sighs again.

"Does leg hurt?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." Finnick says and Peeta smiles.

"They lost by the way."

"Not very surprising the other team had better defense than we did." Finnick says.

"Oh and you should probably calls Annie she called me all worried about you, because you didn't answer your phone.."

Finnick nods.

"I'll call her." Finnick says. He has something to tell her now.

"Do you want anything else before I leave?." Peeta asks.

"Nah this was enough." Finnick says.

When Peeta leaves Finnick looks down at his phone and sees he has a voicemail. He's assuming it's from Annie but when he checks it's not; it's from his Mom.

Finnick sighs and opens it.

"Finnick please call me so I know you're alright. You know how I worry when you get hurt. I love you Finnick, please call me soon."

Finnick dials his Mom back.

"Finnick." His Mom answers she sounds relieved.

"Hi Mom." He says.

"Are you okay? Are you home now?" She asks.

"No, I'm in the hospital." He says.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Don't freak out Mom." Finnick says even though he knows she's going to anyway.

"That's never a good thing to say to me Finnick." She says.

"They said I tore my ACL." Finnick says.

"Okay."

"They say I need surgery to fix it because-"

"I'm coming up there to see you." His Mom says worried.

"Mom no, I'm fine." Finnick lies. He can picture her running around the house grabbing her shoes, purse, and running out the door. He can picture her going fifty over the speed limit just to see him. Although he wouldn't mind if his Mother came but he would never ask. "Plus you are five hours away."

She sighs.

"Your sister is coming then."

"But-"

"And I want to look up your doctor… no talk to your doctor."

"Mom." He says with a smile.

"If I can't come down there then I'm going to talk to him at least." She says.

Finnick sighs and moves the cold pack that is on his knee.

"Okay." Finnick says.

"I love you sweetie." She says.

"I love you too." He says.

A nurse comes into his room.

"Girlfriend?" She asks as Finnick hangs up.

"No." Finnick says. Although Annie is next on the list, he is starting to get tired.

She nods.

""I'm Sara and I will be your nurse for the next ten hours. I go to your school too. It was too bad that the team lost." She says.

"Yeah, too bad." Finnick says as the girl comes to the bed.

"Here are some pain meds for the night, it's pretty close to aspirin." She says and sets the small paper cup on the table. "I also have more ice packs for you. So you can wrap them around your knee if you want." Sara says.

"Yeah, thanks. You don't need to take my temperature or anything do you?" Finnick asks.

"No you're here with a knee injury." She says. "If you need anything you should hit the call button."

"Thanks." Finnick says.

"You should get the surgery if you want to play football your senior year." Sara says. "And you're a good player too." Sara says with a wink and leaves the room

* * *

Finnick did get the surgery which was obvious because even if he didn't he would probably walk with a slight limp for the rest of his life.

"Annie." Finnick says with a goofy grin. He's been out of surgery for a few hours. Peeta came to see him before the surgery and now Annie is here to take him home, once the doctor says it's okay that is. She's still worried about him though.

She kisses his forehead.

"Yeah Peeta said you would be doped up." Annie says and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah well if I wasn't it would hurt bad." Finnick says and smiles

"You're tired." Annie says.

"It's the drugs." Finnick says with a chuckle..

"Silly boy." Annie says and kisses his forehead.

"Annie thanks for coming here." Finnick says.

"Of course I wouldn't want to be alone in a hospital." Annie says. "Besides, someone needs to take you home.

"That's nice." Finnick says and yawns. "I would do the same for you… because I think I love you." Finnick says.

"What?" Annie says not really hearing him because he mumbling.

"What?" Finnick says confused.

Annie brings his hand to her lips.

"You can fall asleep they'll wake you when it's time to go home."

"Okay." Finnick mumbles.

* * *

Finnick groans slightly as he wakes up.

"Baby brother." Finnick hears and turns his head to see his sister sitting next to him.

He's in the living room in his apartment. After Annie took him home his sister came by a few hours later. He fell asleep before his sister game to the apartment. Annie left after his sister arrived, she thought that would be best.

"What are you doing here Lena?" Finnick asks slightly confused.

"I wanted to see my baby brother." Lena says and ruffles his hair.

"Please don't call me that, you're only two years older." Finnick says.

"Fine I like Finny better anyway." Lena says.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I've called you that since we were little kids." Lena says.

"Whatever." Finnick says and looks around. "Where's-"

"Your girlfriend left once I came I think she had stuff to do." Lena says.

"I see." Finnick says.

"She's too pretty for you." Lena says looking at her brother.

Finnick rolls his eyes.

"Too nice as well." Lena says with a smile.

"Did you tell me why you were here?" Finnick asks because his memory is a little hazy from the drugs.

"I wanted to see you after your surgery. Plus Mom got all worried after you called her." Lena says.

Finnick nods.

"How long have you been here?" Finnick asks.

"A couple hours." She says.

"Did your girlfriend stay here all night?" Lena asks.

"Yes."

"What?" Lena asks.

"What do you mean what?" Finnick says.

"You have that look when you want to say something serious." Lena says.

"I feel like I said something to Annie yesterday but it couldn't be." Finnick says.

"What do you think you said to her,was it something bad?" Lena asks. She's just glad Finnick has a girlfriend again and is also glad that she's a nice sweet girl. Even if she was only with Annie for a few minutes she knows that is true.

"Nothing." Finnick says.

"Finnick." Lena presses

"I think I told her I love her." Finnick says. He shifts in the bed and winces.

"Well do you?" She asks.

Finnick sighs and shakes his head.

"You do. I see the way you talk about her and how your face lights up at the sound of her name. You love her."

"No I don't."

"Well, it took you a long time to admit that you're her boyfriend so it will take just as long to admit you love her." Lena says.

Finnick doesn't respond

"Oh and by the way I'm staying here until you're back to normal.." Lena says.

"Does Peeta know this?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah the bread man knows about it, he said I had the couch."

"Bread man?" Finnick asks.

"His name is Peeta and his family runs a bakery, total bread man." Lena says and Finnick rolls his eyes.

"As long as Peeta said it was okay." Finnick says and stretches.

"Good and i want to talk with Annie more." Lena says.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"Because she is important to you." Lena says with a smile.

* * *

 _Gale_

"So, you're going Trojan Fest with Madge?" Darius asks Gale.

Gale didn't really think about telling Darius, but it's not a date so Gale doesn't see the problem.

"Yeah, but it's not a date." Gale says.

"You can date her, I've already fallen for a perfect beauty named Leevy."

"I thought you fell for someone named Poppy." Gale says.

"She didn't really like me, but she's still pretty." Darius says.

"Will any girl ever satisfy you?" Gale asks.

"Hey, it's not my fault if they don't like me. Madge was cool and all, but she wasn't really into me man."

"What was wrong with Poppy then?" Gale asks.

"She said all gingers were cursed." Darius says.

"Well you may be cursed but for a different reason." Gale says and Darius rolls his eyes.

"Sorry if you wanted to go to the Trojan Fest."

"Please I'm going to the away game." Darius says.

"With Leevy?" Gale asks because Darius isn't the biggest fan of football. He likes basketball but not football.

"Of course not. I'm with a whole group of people. I was going to ask you but since you have a date-"

"It's not a date Darius."

"She clearly likes you dude."

"You sound like a girl I work with."

"That hot blonde behind the register?" Darius asks.

Gale sighs.

"Yes." Gale says.

"She'd know man."

"Why would she know?" Gale asks.

"Because she's pretty and probably dating someone."

"Yeah well a guy will an equally strange name comes to the bookstore and kisses her. I don't know if that means he's her boyfriend." Gale says.

"Why don't you ask." Darius says.

"Because I don't care." Gale says.

"Well you'll have to talk to Madge when you're at the Trojan fest, so think of some questions."

"I've talked to her before."

"Yeah, but the Trojan Fest can last hours and you giving one word answers all the time won't be fun."

"She said her friends would be there as well."

"Then why bother to ask you out?" Darius says.

"She said she didn't want to be the third wheel or something."

"Hmm a double date." Darius says.

"Please if one more person tells me this is a date I might-"

"You still have to go with her dude." Darius looks towards the clock. "I should be going." He says and stands up up. He swings his backpack on his shoulder and smiles."Try smiling it makes you look nicer than you are." Darius says and walks off.

"Why do people tell me that so often?" Gale mumbles to himself.

 _Ding_ Gale hears his phone go off.

 **Madge** : Where did you want to meet up?

 **Gale:** Outside the library.

Gale only picked this place because it is close to the student center but won't be overcrowded because of all the stands and bands that are going to play.

 **Madge:** Sounds good

 **Gale:** Yup

 **Madge:** I'll see you tonight.

Gale doesn't respond. They agreed to meet up at four because it gives them enough time to go around to all the booths set up and get a decent spot on the lawn. Madge didn't say much about her friend except that she would show up with her.

* * *

"You don't need to walk me back to my dorm Gale." Madge says after the concert is over.

Gale had fun, he didn't really care for the music or the cheesy activities, but enjoyed seeing Madge smile. He also got free stuff the vendors were giving out; a concert t-shirt, a plastic cup with a Trojan on it, food, and pens. He didn't keep the pen he put them back at the booth. It said Trojan Fest 2017 written on it, but other than that it was just a pen. Madge got a few other things, the library gave away lots of spirit gear and she got a bracket and winter gloves as well.

Madge's friends did show up, but they didn't stick together for the whole time, in fact after the first opening act they left to be by themselves. Gale still didn't get a date vibe but did learn more about her. For example, she's the mayor's kid in a small town and wanted to go to a college far away so she wouldn't be known as just the mayor's kid. She has a thing for strawberries as well and Gale could see hanging out with her again. She wasn't into the nature scene but talked about being in concert band to play the piano. Gale found that interesting especially since the band isn't that easy to get into.

"So what did you think of the band?" Madge asks him.

Gale shrugs.

"Not really my type of music but it was fun."

Madge nods.

"It's the concert vibe that makes you have a good time." Madge says.

"Did you like the music?" Gale asks.

Madge nods.

"I've actually wanted to see them in concert before but concert tickets are expensive." Madge says.

Gale nods.

"The stupid booths and fried foods were good too." Madge says.

"Yeah fried food is always good. Although I still don't get the concept of fried kool aid." Gale says.

"You can fry anything. There's a town fair back where I live that's kind of like this but there are rides" Madge says.

"The fried food is the same though?" Gale asks and she nods.

"It's three days but I only go on the last one to see the fireworks." Madge says

"Fireworks." Gale says and looks up at the sky.

"Up." Madge says and smiles. She stops walking because they have reached her dorm.

"Well here we are." Madge says. There are multiple people still outside talking about the concert or plans for an after party. Gale doesn't have any other plans and would probably turn them down even though it is the weekend, he doesn't like doing too many events at once. Besides, he has to attend a meeting for the outdoors club because they want to plan their trip for winter break. The break is a few months away, but since it is the biggest event their club does they always want to make sure it is perfect and how much extra money the group will need to bring. Club dues only go so far, so you may need to pay extra money mostly for your personal food.

"Well thanks for coming with me." Madge says and smiles.

"Yeah it was nothing. Besides it was fun." Gale says.

"That's good." Madge says and smiles a smile that would make anyman's heart melt.

Gale smiles back.

"I'll see you around campus." Gale says.

"Um yeah." Madge says.

"You've got my number if you ever want to hang out again." Gale says.

"Okay." Madge says.

"Besides I suspect I'll see you in the bookstore." Gale says with smile.

"Yeah I'm always running out of things." Madge says.

"Yeah." Gale says.

"Okay, bye." Madge says.

Gale doesn't leave until she gets into the building. You need a key to get in and a few weeks ago all the locks broke so no one could get in for a few hours. Digital and electronic things aren't always the best. A metal key would work just fine.

Gale looks down at his phone while walking back to his house.

When Gale gets home he places the free stuff he got down and lies on the bed. He did have fun tonight and liked how Madge smiled at him, but he's got more in common with Katniss and she has a nice smile too.


End file.
